Rise of the Guardians: Shadow's Reveal Part 1
by Mysterie1985
Summary: Death is gone, but now what do Jack and Jamie do? Why is it that something seems off with Jack? [co-written, Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost] WARNING: M/M, violence, depression, self-harm, adult situations/implied adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Jack sighed watching the children play about; he was mad and jealous of Angel because it seemed to him that Jamie loved him more than he did Jack... he'd felt it first when they'd gone to the carnival to try and get him to trust Angel. Jack's jealousy was unfounded as Jamie and Angel parted, Angel ruffling his hair like Jamie was a younger brother... which was how things were between them now. Angel had no desire to take Jamie from Jack... but apparently he was unaware of this. Jamie sighed a little, sensing Jack's anger in the back of his mind.

"I'd better see if I can't cool him off... I'll have to think about what you said though."

 **"Take your time. We'll still have that connection until... well, you know. So just feel free to let me know."** Jamie nodded and waved good-bye to Angel, heading off where he felt Jack was. Some vacation this was, at least Death was gone... finally... Jamie sighed a little inwardly. He knew Jack had been jealous at the carnival, but it had never occurred to him that Jack would get the wrong idea from that. He followed his feelings to find Jack, who lay above a group of children in a hammock of leaves he had made himself so he could watch them without being run through. Jamie stopped beneath the hammock, watching the kids as he leaned against one of the two trees it was connected to, he spoke quietly.

"Jack?" It was sort of a 'are you coming down?' sort of tone. Jack gave a gave a tone of 'No, I am not.' through a huff and turned away from Jamie. Jamie sent an impression of 'why not?' along the bond. He didn't understand why Jack was being this way all of the sudden. Especially since he'd complained about being stuck that way and then when Angel had spoken of turning him back he'd just run off... what was going on? Jack groaned before replying.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO OK!" He yelled angrily. Jamie winced at that, but he left Jack alone after that; simply sitting beneath the shade of the tree, eventually he dozed off in the day's heat. Jack dozed off as well, rolling over he falls out of the hammock and lands on top of Jamie, still completely asleep. Jamie opened one eye at that, it kinda hurt, but he was too drowsy to care and so he simply shut the eye again and drifted off once more. Jack snuggled into Jamie really close in his sleep. Jamie didn't notice, he was deep in a dream.

\- Dream -

Jamie walked along the familiar roads of Burgess, but found he didn't really recognize where exactly he was... but he still felt like he should know.

"Where am I? I don't understand... why can't I find my way home?" He wandered through the streets, passing his childhood home and Jack's pond but it all seemed foreign to him. He stood before the pond, feeling a strong tug of familiarity. He'd been here before... but when? A quiet voice seemed to speak on the wind.

 _A price to pay for what you want..._

For what he wanted? What did he want? Jamie caught his reflection in the ice as he passed the pond again... he stared at his reflection... a winter spirit looked back at him. Was this it? Was this what he'd wanted? He was confused. Nothing made sense and he sensed that someone was watching him nearby... Jamie felt more than saw the shadow that flitted through the trees and he felt bad when he didn't know who it belonged to... feeling that he should know...

Jamie felt his heart race as his eyes snapped open, the dream ending before he could see who was casting the shadow; nearly gasping aloud. What a nightmare... He groaned inwardly, but it wasn't just any nightmare, he knew that. It had been from what Angel had told him earlier. He looked at Jack and sighed inwardly. Did he dare risk it? Jack, meanwhile, is having his own dream... He groaned in slight pain, it was near the exact same dream only it wasn't exactly his home as he felt like he was floating under ice... He could see a crack and light seeping through it. gasped struggling to reach that that surface for air for life he thrust a hand forward only to wake up shaking and breathing heavily.

"W-what?" He looked around, when his eyes landed on Jamie he moved a bit away from him. It took Jamie a moment to focus too before he let out a long breath of relief. He had yet to make that decision... he'd told Angel he'd consider it. Jack shivered.

"W-what was that dream? I..." Jack grunted a little as his back throbbed with pain. Jamie shrugged, he'd no idea what Jack was talking about but he finally decided what he'd do... he needed to do this because honestly... he didn't want to stay human. There were perks, sure, but he'd been human before... he'd had a chance at life and it was fate that had made him a winter spirit. He wanted back what he'd had. What Death had stolen from him and what Angel was offering to return. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. No. There was no reason he need say anything about it. It would simply be. In his head he whistled and as expected, Angel appeared, hovering above the two of them.

 **"You called?"** Jamie only nodded and Angel smiled a little.

 **"Okay kiddo... see ya on the flip side."** Jack shook slightly, his wings folded in as he stood up; looking back at Jamie briefly, he took off running. All he felt was agony in his middle, everything just plain hurt.

"Jack!" Jamie got up and went after him this time. Something was wrong... very wrong... he felt like he'd done something wrong... but... He was sure he hadn't. Jack groaned, holding his middle as he just kept running... running through the outback now; he screamed in pain as he felt a set of jaws ensnare his foot. It was a crocodile, a big one at that, and he screamed and cried. Jamie didn't stop to think, he grabbed the first thing he saw... it was a skateboard someone had carelessly left. He slammed it onto the head of the reptile, forcing it to let go before he grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the creature; not caring that people were gawking now. It didn't matter to him, they could think him crazy; he picked Jack up bridal style and headed back for the room to deal with the wound. Jack cried out in pain, the wound actually had teeth in it from the croc; while he cried in pain his wings fluttered to protect him as if they could do any good. Jamie sighs as he settles Jack on the bed before getting the first aide kit from the hotel, not explaining anything, and taking it back up to the room. He winces a little and looks at Jack.

"I'm sorry... this is going to hurt to take those out... but they have to come out." He said, only after he'd sat himself on Jack's legs to keep the winter spirit in place before he pried them out as quickly and gently as possible and dressed each of the wounds; wrapping the foot up tightly though he knew it would heal soon. Only once he was done did he turn his attention to Jack.

"Why do I have the feeling we need to talk? Jack... why are you so upset?"

Jack shivered, his back hurt and his wings covered him so Jamie couldn't see his face.

"B-Because you and A-angel are hiding things from me." He shivered.

"I f-feel like you l-love him more..." Jamie sighed softly and gathered Jack close.

"It's not like that between us. He knows it too. I loved him when he was a part of you... **BECAUSE** he'd been a part of you, but it's you I love Jack... he's... more like the brother I never had now. The only reason you don't know what we were talking about was because you ran off earlier before he had a chance to speak. You didn't give him that chance Jack." Jack cried into Jamie's chest, soaking and frosting his shirt thoroughly as his wings encircled them both partly.

"What is it you're talking about, please!" Jamie sighed a little.

"He took Death's place, so he has the power now to undo what Death did to us. He offered me the chance to become a winter spirit again." Jack looked at Jamie with big eyes.

"But I t-thought you wanted to be human... Jamie you can live a normal life if you wanted to."

"Maybe at first, but honestly... there's no living a normal life when your heart belongs to the Guardian of Fun... and besides, I would just end up dying anyway at some point. There's no point of me being human again. I don't really have anything to gain from it." Jack looked at Jamie in silence for a moment.

"A-alright if that's what you want, go ahead."

"I want to be with you Jack, but that's what it's going to take so that I can. You know, you didn't give him an answer either about changing back." Jamie ruffled a few feathers absently, he sighed.

"I t-think I can live with feathers my whole life Jamie." He nuzzles into Jamie.

"Just... I'll be used to it."

"Alright then... I think I can live with that too."

 **"Yeah... but let me make a few tweaks. I don't need a rogue 'death spirit' walking around Jack."** Angel said nonchalantly from the balcony, he was leaning against the open frame.

 **"Plus I don't think you want to be subject to collecting souls or under my influence either... the lather I'm pretty sure about."** Jack shuttered.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me, that's another reason I hate you." He glared at the floor.

 **"Ouch. Anyway, all I need do is touch you and you can keep the wings if you like."** Jack shuttered.

"J-just do it."

 **"This won't hurt, promise ya."** Angel walked over to Jack, seeming to think for a moment before he gently poked Jack on his shoulder with a finger for only a few seconds then stepped back.

 **"Done. Now all you need worry about is explaining to your believers why you have wings. You shouldn't have any problems doing your normal snow spreading stuff. Ah, as for you Jamie... yours takes a little longer to come into effect. Should be good by morning though I suggest you find some place cold and don't forget what I said."** Jamie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack shuttered, flapping his wings as they turned a pure white; white as snow now instead of black like Angel's wings.

 **"Anyway, you probably won't see me again Jack. At least... I hope not. Though Jamie will later on while I finish the switch for him. Catch ya later."** Angel sauntered over to the balcony, spread his wings and flew off. Jack flinched at later and turned, his wings sparkled in the sunlight, blindingly beautiful and graceful.

"W-well s-so I guess that's it." Tears gathered in his eyes and Jamie knew he was fretting over his re-death now. Jamie gently wiped away the tears before they could fall.

"Hey now... none of that." He shifted to press a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead. He didn't really want to face death again... but for Jack... anything. Jack sniffed.

"Are you really sure Jamie?" He hugged him close, his white wings enveloping him in the hug. Jamie gently cupped Jack's head in his hands; pressing a soft, loving kiss the cool lips he loved so much. Yes... he was sure. Jack purred, he felt tired suddenly and slowly went unconscious; exhausted from having the power and souls drained from him. Jamie gently kissed Jack's forehead once more because he knew it would be the last time he'd do so as a human.

"I'll be back soon Jack. I love you." He murmured before he followed the gentle tugging he felt now, Angel had promised to guide him to his death and the spirit wasn't going to back down on a promise. Jamie seemed, to those around him, to be lost in thought as he stepped off the street in front of an oncoming tour bus... He never felt a thing. Just as Angel had promised he wouldn't... but the spell around him from Jack had been dispelled by Angel's magic as well because it needed to be as he worked to return Jamie back to the spirit he had been; returning the gift that the moon had once granted him as a half moon gleamed in the twilight graced sky. Jack groaned groggily as he woke up.

"Jamie?" Angel watches as Jamie's body is carted away. He couldn't simply just finish the spell with humans around, it wasn't something they were supposed to see so he waited until the morgue people finished cleaning up the body before he settled to work again. Unfortunately that meant waiting until dark... Jamie's soul hovered near him but he didn't allow any of his little "minions" to absorb the soul. His power keeping the soul at his side while he waited for the body to be on its own before he could continue his work. Jack whimpered as he realized Jamie was gone.

 _"JAMIE!"_ He called strongly over the bond but it was dead.

"No... NOO!" Jack cried hard, he knew he would be back but knowing Jamie was dead hurt him so much that even Jamie's soul could feel the pain. If a soul could wince... Jamie's sure would have then. Angel winced and replied telepathically in a quiet tone, trying to soothe the winter spirit.

 _ **"Ouch... calm down Jack... honestly... There's no need for a fuss. Although I didn't think this would happen... this is proving to have had some... complications. Not to worry, he'll still be a winter spirit."**_ Angel continued his work and the boy's body changed as Angel put the soul back in, embedded with the moon's gift and the power over winter.

Jack whined over the bond.

 _"I...I-"_ He couldn't stop crying, flying aimlessly now around the area; people only saw him now as a white angel.

 _ **"Jack... stop... You're making a scene... and yes I know you are because I spent so long in your head to know you. I**_ **KNOW** _**how much you love him. Be patient."**_

Jamie's eyes shot open and Angel disappeared from the area before the newly made spirit could spot him. Ow... his head was pounding... He felt like someone hit him with a truck or something... Jack whined tiredly, he fell; plummeting to the ground so fast even wind had trouble stopping the fall. Angel lent a helping hand, catching the back of Jack's hoodie on the edge of his scythe.

 **"Gods you can be a pain... but Jamie would kick my ass if I let anything happen to you."** Angel swung the scythe so that Jack flew through the air, into the hotel and landed haphazardly on the bed. Jamie walked from the morgue, leaving water behind as his frost melted. He sighed a little. He needed to be some place colder and... Whoa! Jamie found himself tossed into the air by the wind as it welcomed him back. Not that he understood why it was.

"I need to be somewhere colder!" Instantly the wind whisked him away to a mountain top and he sighed happily at that. He wondered what else he could do and spent the night creating snowflakes. Jack lay on the floor now, having rolled off the bed in his sleep; dreaming, it was a dream of Jamie... how he'd died again. Jack screamed his name when he awoke. Jack sniffed, he was going to look for Jamie. He flew to Burgess since that's where he felt him, his heart clenched when he arrived at Jamie's childhood home.

"Jamie" He called gently inside, peering through a window before entering through an open window downstairs. Jamie was floating outside the window of his former room when he swore he heard someone call his name... He paused a moment then shook his head. It must be his imagination. No one could see him, he'd figured that much out. Funny, it didn't hurt like he thought it would; but his head did hurt. He felt ... something. Like someone was nearby... He brushed it off. That was silly. The only one close by was his mother, and she was asleep in her room likely at this hour. He landed in the yard he barely remembered. Snow gently fell as he thought about times gone by. There was something he knew he should remember but for some reason he couldn't and he felt like it was something important too. He walked down the dirt path to the old pond he barely remembered. It was frozen over... it always had been from what he could remember. He stood before the frozen water, kneeling down to lightly skim his fingers along the ice. Ice he could command... but he didn't do anything with it because he felt the power in this ice and it belonged to someone else. He slowly stood up, curious. Where was this someone else who was like him? Jack was worried that he didn't get a response. He headed to the lake, maybe he'd stopped there... waiting for Jack. He found Jamie by his lake as expected.

"JAMIE!" He called out and walk towards him. Jamie turned at the sound of his name being called. Holy... He swore he flushed a little. The teen before him was a sight to behold. He swallowed a little, nervous. Who was this lovely thing before him? Why did he feel he should know the answer to that?

"Jamie, hello you in there?" Jack knocked on his head a little since he was so flushed and spaced out. Jamie stumbled back a little, flushing even more.

"Um... h-hi... h-how do you know me?" He managed to ask after a while, confusion warring with the nervousness he felt. He'd never seen anyone more lovely in all his life... He flushed a little more because his mind was beginning to come up with ideas he didn't think it should be at the moment, especially about someone he didn't really know.

"Jamie I... don't you recognize me? It's me, Jack." Jack's worried now, how could he not recognize him? He stayed where he was lest he scare him away. Jack? He seemed to search for a moment but he slowly shook his head.

"S-sorry... I.. I think some of my memory is scrambled... Ugh... my head hurts like I got hit by- well.. actually, I guess I did." Tears fell.

"He... doesn't remember me; how can he not remember me?" Jack fell to the ice into his knees, crying.

"W-whoa... hey... don't do that please..." Jamie felt bad, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't remember a lot of things... He wondered too though, how bad had he been hit that he wouldn't remember him? Jack sniffled, he felt a hole in his heart; how could Jamie not remember? _Angel. When I get my hands on him he is so dead..._

"J-Jamie do you remember when we first met...? Please... do you remember?" Jamie closed his eyes, he was trying hard to remember; he really was... when would he have ever met a winter spirit?

"I..." He remembered something... he was just a kid... in his room... he was so excited because of a... a bunny? No... that wasn't right... a bunny had been made of snow... He'd thought it was a sign from Bunny... the Easter Bunny but... it wasn't... it was... from someone else... He couldn't see who though. He held his head in his hands, groaning a little in pain. The memory wouldn't clear up, no matter how much he tried. Jack hugged Jamie.

"It's ok if you don't remember right away." He sniffed.

"Just know that I love you." Jamie flushed a slightly darker shade and he pushed away the thoughts that were trying to crowd his mind besides the memory. He opened his eyes after a moment.

"I... remember something... just... I can't see it clearly. But... it was you... with the snow bunny... wasn't it?" He seemed a little uncertain, but he was almost sure the blue eyes he'd seen in the memory had belonged to the spirit who was hugging him now. Jack smiled.

"Yes, t-that was me." He said, hugging a little tighter. He smiled a little, hugging him back. He didn't really remember anything about this spirit, but something in him told him that he could trust him. That he should. So he did; Jack smiled.

"I can explain to you who I am just as long as you stay with me." Jamie nodded. He would stay, something in him that he couldn't remember was telling him to. Jack slowly explained everything, from the day they met to the day they first made love... to the day they were freed from Death. Jamie listened quietly without any interruptions. He wondered if they really were lovers... but then again he felt that the spirit before him couldn't be lying... Well, that explained a lot really... Particularly why he seemed so attracted to the other spirit, but he didn't remember any of what Jack told him. He didn't remember Death or ever being at the North Pole.

Jamie had sat in the snow at one point during the story as much to try and keep his mind on what he was being told as to be comfortable. Though now that Jack had finished telling him everything he was having even more trouble just keeping his mind on what had been said rather than on what his mind was coming up with doing with the spirit in front of him. Jack sat and created snowflakes once he'd finished.

"I just don't ever want to lose you Jamie; I can't live without you, if you left me... I don't think I could live." Jamie winced at that, but that rang true to him.

"I wish I could remember. I really do... I trust you though." Jack smiled.

"That's a start though." He shuttered.

"Come on, let's go to a little cavern I made back when we met." He said, pulling Jamie along gently; his white wings sparkled, making him look more and more like a fallen angel than anything at the moment as the snow fell around them and his eyes glowed like sapphires.

"Okay." Jamie shivered a little, he **really** needed to get that under control... but darn it all if Jack wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen... He let Jack pull him along. Jack smiled.

"Welcome to the home near my birthplace." He said, smiling; it was still set up from last time. A bed for Jamie, extra clothes when he was little with plans to build and make snow forts and pictures decorated one wall. Jamie's old bunny still sat in the corner, clean and safe as always.

"So what do you think kiddo?" It was the same question he'd asked the first time he'd brought Jamie to this place. Jamie was speechless as he walked over to the bunny and looked down at it a moment. He remembered it... He closed his eyes a moment wincing as a memory came back to him. He'd still only been a kid... alive... it had been shortly after Jack had become a Guardian... he'd made this place just for Jamie... How could he have forgotten that? Jamie stumbled a little, feeling dizzy from having remembered but he felt all warm inside too... he was touched that Jack had kept this. Jack held him in his arms.

"You ok there? You seem to be dizzy; here, how about you hold bunny and lay down?" Jack handed him the rabbit and lay him in the little blanket nest soft as silk and clean as ever.

"Stay here, I got to make some snow ok?" He left the cavern, leaving a few flakes in shapes of hearts behind. Jamie fingered the material. A soft smile tugged at his lips and he sighed a little, seeing the snowflakes he reached out to tug them over to him. He noticed they were in the shape of hearts. He didn't remember ever seeing that before... but then again if it had happened would he remember it? Well, now that Jack was gone he could at least do something about that bulge of his that was refusing to go away. It wasn't hard to spin out a little fantasy as he took care of the little "problem" before drifting off to sleep. Jack loopity looped over the town, bringing heart shaped snowflakes all over; the children of the US thought it was great fun, especially since it was going to be Valentine's Day soon, the day was only a few days off. Jack smirked, throwing snowballs here and there; wherever Jack threw a snowball there was sure to be a snowball fight. Jamie simply slept while Jack was gone, dreaming of things his conscious mind didn't remember. Jack smirked, dodging two well aimed snowballs.

"Better luck next time kiddos." Then the target became the hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie dreamt of his first meeting with Jack, followed by the defeat of Pitch and times with Jack. He smiled a little in his sleep. Jack felt a small tap to his neck, he turned only to be punched in the face by a blazing fist of fire; he screamed in pain and Jamie felt that pain. Jamie woke up, wincing. What the hell was that?! While Jamie was trying to figure things out someone tapped the fire spirit on the shoulder. It spun around only to be clocked by an angry Tooth. She'd been nearby doing some rounds when she'd seen the fire spirit hit Jack. Jack coughed only to see the fire spirit taking off.

"Tooth..." His eyes nearly went blurry. Tooth fluttered over to him, concern in her eyes.

"You okay Jack?" He rubs his jaw a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine how are you?" He asked, sighing inwardly, that was strange; he'd never really had that happen during winter before. She smiled in relief.

"Just doing some last minute stops before I return from my trip. I'd like to get out into the field more, but I don't want to burden Baby Tooth for too long with having to direct everyone." Jack noded.

"I see, well thanks for the help." He slowly explained to Tooth about Jamie but thought maybe it's best to let him remember one memory at a time. She smiled.

"Anytime sweet tooth. Though I agree with you on that. I wonder though how that could have happened... I mean... Death is usually so precise and knows exactly how things are supposed to go..." Tooth had no idea that Death had been replaced. No spirit had actually, besides Jack and Jamie, and Jamie didn't remember it currently. He sighed.

"Well better get back to Jamie, tell everyone no hard feelings ok?" He smiled and flew off, slowly at first since he's still getting used to his wings. Tooth just nods, feeling a little sad that she didn't get a chance to ask Jack about the wings, she makes sure there aren't anymore spirits like that fire one around before she takes off back to her palace, she contacted North first. He would want to know about this as much as the others. Jack landed gently in the mouth of the cavern.

"Jamie I'm back." He smiled, stopping by the pictures; memories came to him making him smile more.

"Hey, welcome back." Jamie was sitting up in the bed. Jack smiled.

"Hey." He sits next to Jamie.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess... little confused. Got woke up by some pain, but it didn't exactly stick around... so I donno what caused it. Other than that I'm fine." Jack nodded.

"Oh, that must have been the bond." He slowly explained to Jamie the bond, how they could feel each other's feelings and speak over it no matter where they were, and pain, if the one's hurt the other will feel it and can track one another wherever they are.

"Oh... well... that's kinda handy I guess." He wondered if that was all that the bond relayed, feeling slightly embarrassed as he remembered his little "problem" from before Jack left. He wasn't sure how to deal with that sort of thing besides the way he had. It just felt a little awkward, even though Jack had explained everything. Not in a bad way, just... well, he wasn't sure he would be ready for anything like that until he regained a bit more memory.

At least, he wasn't sure he was, but then again he couldn't be so sure he'd have the will or nerve to turn Jack away either if... This was annoying, having so many uncertainties. Jack hugged Jamie.

"How about we cuddle for a bit?" He smiled, basically asking permission first.

"Sure." He shifted a little to make some room for Jack, setting the bunny on the floor for the time being. Jack smiled, hugging Jamie to his chest; he kissed his neck gently before his wings curled around him protectively. They are soft as the snow of the finest creation. Jamie shivered a little, he couldn't help it as he snuggled close to Jack. It felt nice and the feathers were so soft... he felt cocooned and protected. Jack slowly dozed off to sleep; after a while Jamie settled back and dozed off, but this time the dreams that came weren't happy memories like before. Jamie whimpered a bit in his sleep. Jack clutched Jamie closer.

"Izz alright Jamie, I'm here and I'll always be here..." He said tiredly in his sleep followed by snoring. Jamie curled closer to Jack, but the memories were anything but pleasant. He woke quietly with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and the pillow frosted from his tears. Had he... had he really killed his own sister? Jack squeezed him close, talking in his sleep.

"No cupcake fairy I didn't eat chocolate swirl cake." He slightly nibbled on Jamie's ear. Jamie jolted in surprise, tumbling from the bed this time. He lay on the floor, not moving to get up; he felt like crying, but he couldn't manage that at the moment and he felt like running... but what would be the point? There was no where to go... So he just lay there, eyes closed, his heart weeping in sad mortification. Jack felt his pain and awoke.

"Jamie?" He looked down at the poor boy, rolling out of the hammock he hugged him; wiping his tears.

"Hey, hey... you ok? What's wrong?"

"I... didn't mean to but... I... " Jamie struggled with the words even as more tears followed.

"H-how could I have... why... why her?" He broke down in quiet sobs, burying his head against Jack who realized why he was crying now.

"Shh it's not your fault, it was just a nightmare." He didn't want Jamie to go through this again so he feigned that she wasn't even real. Jamie just quietly sobbed. It was a nightmare... a living nightmare because he knew, deep down... it wasn't just a dream... He'd really done it... For the longest time he couldn't stop crying. He simply clung to Jack like a small child as he eventually cried himself to exhaustion and slipped back into sleep. Jack stayed by his side and comforted him every time he went into a fit; he eventually subsided into more peaceful dreams for a while, or at least quieter dreams. Jack slowly was losing energy as the days went by, he brought everything Jamie called, cried, or asked for; he did everything he wanted, coddling him. After several days of this though he stopped asking for things. The more he remembered from his dreams the quieter he became. Some days he didn't say anything at all. He struggled with the nightmares that came, it was a regular occurrence now, but he seemed to be handling things better. After the last harrowing dream, however, he refused to slip back into sleep. He hadn't said what it was he'd seen, but it had been more than enough to keep him awake for several days now. Jack dragged himself to the cavern, since he had work sometimes, but stopped as soon as Jamie cried out.

"Jamie y-you ok?" It was regular and sometimes Jamie would get an itch to tell him to stop coming to his every beck, cry or call.

"You really need to stop coming back every time I have a nightmare." He said one evening.

"I can tell it's hard on you and it's more than it really should be." Jamie put a few fingers lightly over Jack's mouth before he could protest.

"Don't say it's not. I can tell." There was soft concern in his eyes as he met Jack's. Jack melted like butter and now just lay on the floor by Jamie, taking it easy as well; he listened to Jamie's commands now.

"You know... I don't remember you taking my suggestions so well... or coddling me..." He trailed off thoughtfully as he looked over at Jack, the unasked question of why in his eyes. Jack winced, turning a little; he didn't want to say why he didn't before. He wanted Jamie's life to be easy from now on, he wanted him to be happy and stay happy; he never wanted to see a sad face on him, never ever again. Jamie seemed slightly amused rather than put off.

"There's a hint of the Jack I remember." His tone carried slight amusement and a teasing note in it. Jack looked at him with wide eyes at the fact he remembered that; Jack didn't question it as he turned.

"What did you dream about this time?"

"Him." He says after a moment of silence.

"At the time... it didn't bother me, but only because I couldn't let it." He murmured quietly. Jack winced and turned away a bit.

"Let's not talk about it anymore ok?"

"Alright." He replied, he slipped his arms around Jack. Not all of the dreams he'd had were nightmares and after a moment he slipped into sleep for the first time in days. Jack fell into a dream turned nightmare; almost immediately it was of him failing Jamie, making him cry out. Awake he looked down at Jamie to find him asleep; he brushed hair from his face.

"I promise I won't fail you, not ever again; I'll stay with you no matter what." Again, for many days, he asked if Jamie was uncomfortable, in pain, made everything he wanted perfect; coddling him more than normal as the nightmares kept coming night after night. Two days. That was it.

"Jack, this has to stop. What is this about? I know something is going on. This isn't like you at all." Jack froze but then relaxed, lying is best to keep him happy, he thought.

"Nothing's wrong oh hold on." He looked at the small mess, started cleaning then fluffing Jamie's pillow; he literally was coddling the poor boy too much.

"I'll be back with lunch, just relax, be happy." He smiled and left doing just that. Jamie winced, he knew Jack was lying. He wasn't happy about it, if anything it was a painful reminder of Jakoul's words to him at the Russian Palace. He closed his eyes, withdrawing a little as it hurt... more than anything he could remember. Why wouldn't Jack trust him? Why did he have to lie? Jack coughed up blood a little as the toll on his body was hitting its limits. He nearly collapsed bringing lunch.

"Enjoy." He said before laying on the floor, passed out with blood coming from his mouth as his breathing came slower and slower.

"Damn it Jack..." Jamie spent the rest of a week tending to him and spreading snow. Deeply worried, Jamie tracked down Sandy one evening.

"Sandy... I'm worried about Jack. " Sandy listened as Jamie explained everything about having lost his memory, regaining it and Jack's strange behavior that led to his current state. Jamie sighed and looked at Sandy, a mix of sadness and plea in his eyes.

"What do I do? I just feel so lost now and no matter how many times I tell him to take it easy he just seems to agree and then later it's like I never said anything."

Jack winced a little when waking up, he rubbed his head.

"Oh crap, I must have passed out." He noticed a puddle of blood nearby, not even realizing it was his own, he freaked and looked around for Jamie in fear; but then realized it was his own blood after a moment since his nose and face were covered in it.

"Yuck." He lay back again.

"He probably wanted space; I'll give him that." He shifted to lay on his back on the floor awaiting Jamie's return like a dog.

Sandy seemed thoughtful as he considered what to tell him. Jamie waited patiently, hoping the little Guardian had an answer for him. Jack waited hours on end, making snow come down a little but not much; Jamie sighed as he returned. Well he would give Sandy's suggestion a shot. Jack was up and about, cleaning the cavern even though he had cleaned it twice that day; it was too clean now. Jamie stared a moment before sighing inwardly.

"Jack. This has to stop. I was most happy when you were yourself... not this... whatever this is. " Jack looked at Jamie, he trusted Jamie and wanted him to stay happy.

"What do you mean?" He looked at Jamie, more than confused even as he went about cleaning the floor, which was not even needing to be cleaned.

"I don't like this. You aren't yourself and it worries me. " Jack chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally myself, you just need to be happy and relax." He said tiredly, Jamie could tell he was going to fight until he died. Jamie groaned in reply.

"If I wanted a servant I'd have made one." Jack looked back at Jamie.

"What, I'm not a servant. I'm just trying to make your life happy and easy." Something snapped in Jamie's brain, it told him take charge be the alpha right now; to tell Jack what's what and don't take any protests. Jamie sighed inwardly before the reason and his irritation took over.

"I won't say it again. Stop acting like this. I'm sick of being treated like a child! " Jack winced at his volume, that sort of woke him up but...

"Jamie I-"

"No. No more. You're not my mother and this is becoming beyond what I would expect from her." Jack winced and dropped the cleaning stuff.

"Jamie I'm..." He backed off from Jamie, thinking maybe if he gave him space he'd calm down.

"I know you mean well but this has gone on too long." Jack winced.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, I just want you to stay happy... be happy. I don't want anything ever to happen to you." He looked at Jamie like he was kicked puppy. Jamie wanted to punch a wall in frustration but managed not to.

"You can't do that Jack. It's not only impossible it's a fool's errand. You can't simply try to protect someone that far and expect them to be happy about it." Jack winced again and sat back a minute.

"Jamie... I... I'm sorry." He looked down, the cavern was so clean that looking at himself he realized coddling him like this wasn't the way; he was a winter spirit, the person he loved. Jamie was going to be fine and he had made him unhappy. Jamie ran a hand through his hair. Really hoping this meant the end of this nonsense. Jack hugged Jamie close.

"Please forgive me, I shouldn't have done that; I know you're not a kid anymore I just... sometimes wished your life was easier."

"Easier? Jack, my life would be boring if it were easier. It's the times we've been through that make me appreciate the peace even more than I would if life was easy. It's not meant to be easy." He says after a moment of silence as his frustration begins to leave him and he hugged Jack close. Jack winced again, his brain couldn't handle this pain; this kind of pain... it was a inner fight. Should he continue to make his life easy or should he let him live his life the way he wants it? Jamie could sense the inner battle and knew Jack would burn out sooner or later. Jamie sighs.

"Jack, I love ya to death, but stop trying to make things so easy. I'm not going to shatter on you. I'm not made of glass." Sandy had also mentioned; if nothing at all worked, rebooting his head by Tooth could help make him forget the reason he was upset. Jamie hadn't wanted to take that route really. He knew the frustration of not remembering things, he had told Sandy before he'd left, that he'd use that as a last ditch effort option. Jack hugged Jamie gentler than a feather, afraid he would hurt him. A distraction... they both needed one and Jamie's mind was too happy to remind him that it had been a while... He lightly nipped at Jack's neck, he shivered.

"J-Jamie w-what are you doing?" He started to back off a little bit, arms retracting.

"What do you think I am?" He replied; a slight smile tugging at his lips as he met Jack's gaze with his own before shifting to kiss him gently, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack whined, he was absolutely shy now; afraid that Jamie could tell... he loved him with all his heart but since then he was afraid he would break by the tiniest touch and knew he would submit this time. Jack wasn't responding to the touches yet; he gently, so gently, kissed Jamie. It was as if nothing was kissing Jamie at all. Jamie decided that he would attempt to draw Jack out, if only a little by being patient. He took his time with each touch, each one gentle and teasing.

0000000

Jack awoke the next morning in Jamie's arms, sniffing his head.

"Pineapple?" He thought for a minute.

"No strawberry starburst." Jamie shifted a little as he began to stir from his sleep; Jack still kept sniffing.

"No chocolate berry." He sniffed Jamie's neck.

"What is this array of smells?" He sniffed his shirt, it smelled like vanilla.

"What the fuck are you, a mr. sketch marker?" Jamie yawned, shifting and rolling off Jack as he slowly awoke and began to stretch. Jack groaned.

"Now I'll never know the secret to the multiple fruity smells on you."

"Huh?" Jamie asked, confused. His eyes a little unfocused from sleep as he looks at Jack. What the heck was Jack talking about? Jack snickered.

"Nothing." He sniffed Jamie's shirt.

"Nope that's not it."

"Huh?!" Jamie gives Jack a confused look now as he held the shirt.

"It's nothing nothing." He sniffed the air some more then stopped and slid a clean shirt over Jamie, coddling him yet again.

"Jack, knock it off. Really." Jamie sat up, moving over to find a clean kilt, only to find pants, and pull them on. He nearly groaned; he thought he'd gotten this fixed the other day! Jack winced.

"What?" He sniffed his shoulder again... that same smell.

"You smell like a whole box of mr. sketch?" Jamie blinked at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah smell for yourself."

"Um, yeah... I don't think that will work... I mean... You smell like peppermint to me... but have you ever noticed that?" His point being, a person couldn't exactly smell themselves because their nose was too used to it. Jack looked at him, confused.

"I do?" Jamie smiles a little, nodding; Jack yawned.

"So now what?"

"Well, I think we should see if we can start any snowball wars." Jack smiled.

"Alright." He dressed and slowly flew out, his wings sparkled like the snow that fell around them. With a smile, Jamie followed. After a moment, he found he was wondering about those wings.

"Hey Jack... why do you have wings?" Jack froze for a minute, bad memories came with these wings and he'd rather not say why.

"I was reborn with them." He said finally and kept going, not wanting to talk more on the matter. Reborn? Jamie was confused at that but he sensed Jack didn't want to talk about it either so he kept his questions to himself. Jack sighed tiredly but threw the first snowball at the first kids they saw, leaving the rest to Jamie; if Jamie noticed he was tired he didn't say anything on it; particularly since he knew why. Still, it felt good to see children laughing as they ran about throwing snowballs at one another. The world, in time, had healed it seemed. Children weren't afraid of snow and even some adults would stop to smile at the snow they brought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack drizzled snow onto the children, boys and girls. Many waved at the two, when they got back from their trip Jamie decided to take a nap. One would think he would have dreamed of snow and the children, or at least something good... but that wasn't to be. He curled up as his dreams became nightmares once again. Jack shivered, holding Jamie and singing him a lullaby he once sang to himself when he was reborn; a song his mother sang to him and his sister. After a while Jamie calmed down; Jack kissed Jamie's forehead, hiding in a tree as he lay Jamie's head against his neck and his wings wrapped around him like a warm blanket as he nodded off himself. Jamie slept like a log, but he was exhausted when he awoke. The nightmares seeming to have sapped the energy from him. Jack was still asleep and all Jamie could see was white feathers as he had them wrapped around him strongly. Jamie stared at the feathers a long moment before he realized what they were. He gently reached out to touch the feathers; they were so very soft beneath his fingers. He liked that they wrapped around him despite now remembering their origin. He wished he didn't. That had been beyond horrifying. They ruffled as the wind blew against them and, like a bird, one wing flapped and fluttered from the air before returning to wrap around Jamie. Jamie watched before nuzzling against one. So soft... and yet there was still that kernel of guilt... He'd been responsible for what had happened. He'd sworn to protect Jack and all he'd one was made things go from bad to worse... Jack slowly woke up, stretching; keeping Jamie close still as he flapped, his wings fluttering a little. Jamie hid his face in one wing, trying not to cry though he did bite his lip a little. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for the choice he'd made...

"Jamie." He looked down worriedly at the boy.

"Hey, don't cry."

Jamie didn't respond this time. He simply lay there, lost in the guilt-ridden memories. Eventually Jack started shaking him gently.

"Jamie... JAMIE ANSWER ME! JAMIE WAKE UP!" Jamie flinched a little from the touch, muttering quietly.

"No need to yell." Jack shivered, his wings fell to his sides as he looked at Jamie worriedly; he jumped down with Jamie in his arms without giving him any warning. He pulled him to the cavern.

"We need to talk and now." He said sternly but gently. Jamie was quiet, but inwardly he's quaking, but not from fear. He'd never been afraid of Jack. Jack closed the cavern with a wall like door; he set him on the couch, laying with him in his feathery white wings.

"Tell me, why are you crying? What is keeping you up at night... please trust me Jamie." Jamie didn't look at him, he shifted on the couch to curl his feet beneath him slightly. His tone quiet.

"Memories." Jack turned away a bit; his own guilt ridden memories hitting him, making tears fall.

"I've remembered everything now." He said after a moment.

"Y-you w-w-what..." He looked at Jamie with a sad but incredulous expression.

"My nightmares... they've been memories." He replied after a moment, staring at the nearest wall.

"Jamie that was the past; you can't be guilting about that, it's over. We're together and I won't ever leave you." He said, looking at him with loving eyes; if Jamie had still had his wings, they would have either covered him by now or been drooping.

"I can't make up for what I did." He murmured after a moment, still not looking at Jack. Jack'd had enough of it, he moved to Jamie and a slap resounded out the room; his eyes were emotional, tears falling.

"Jamie Bennett I did not find you to hear you say you can't; there is no such thing as can't. You will find peace and I'm here to help you." He said, his arms wrapping around him. Jamie didn't flinch at the slap, but he tried withdrawing from the embrace that followed. He didn't deserve this... Jack didn't let go, he wouldn't until Jamie understood he loved him no matter what he did to him... He loved him so very much.

"Please. I love you Jamie, I love you for everything you did... you helped me." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper as he curled into himself.

"I could have done better... done something else... anything else..." Jack petted his hair.

"Those were the same questions I asked myself daily Jamie, I wished just as much as you that I could go back and change everything... make any possible way to stop it but I know I can't and neither can you. Jamie, the past is the past and I am glad that we're together."

"I just made things worse..." He mumbled before burying his head into his arms to silently weep. He had once told Jack he'd protect him... but that day he'd done just the opposite... there was no way he could live that down... that he could ever forgive himself for breaking his word. Jack sighed.

"You didn't, I did. I pushed you past your limits... I'm the one who got us into that mess in the first place and I take the blame." Jack petted his hair more and more as he just held him and comforted his love in any way possible.

"But I promised..." He murmured brokenly through his tears.

"Doesn't matter Jamie, I still love you and would go through hell to get you." He smiled at the pun... it was true. Jamie flinched at the words. Jack petted his hair even as his eyes started to droop and he just hummed a tune silently as he was falling asleep. Once Jack was asleep he slipped away from him and quietly carved a little niche just big enough for him to crawl into. He crawled into the small tunnel, making it more narrow behind him for at least a foot before he curled up in the small hole and quietly cried himself to sleep, surrounded by the cold of the small cave he'd made. Jack slept on for a while, but not before Jamie realized it was hibernation time for all winter spirits, which was why Jack had immediately built a caved in block so they would be safe during the sleep; Jack reached out to him over the bond telling him he'd see him next winter since it was hibernation time. Jamie's hibernation would be anything but peaceful as he slept. Tortured by what he'd done, his heart heavy from it and his mind troubled. The same was with Jack, only way worse... every time he cried Jamie could sense it just as Jack could him and during the hibernation he made a happy dreams for him as he pulled him into a hug and played with snow tossed them at him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN JAMIE!" Jamie couldn't stand the dream though, happy that it was and had only retreated from it much as possible until the end of the hibernation.

When he finally woke from hibernation he stared at the wall for a moment before closing his eyes again. His mind was awake, but he didn't want to be. Jack awoke, whining as he felt empty since Jamie had retreated from him; he tried everything to get him to wake up and stop worrying, but he could only do so much and Jamie could tell his hurting was making Jack coddle him again. He looked like a kicked puppy, not that Jamie could actually see it. Jamie was awake but he didn't move from the spot he'd made for himself.

"Just go make some snow." He said after about an hour of listening to Jack trying to 'wake him up.' Jack winced at the voice he used and left to do that, whining like a dog a little as he made beautiful snow; trying to cheer him up in any way. Jamie flinched at the sound, but said nothing more. He would be here for Jack... but that was it... it was all he felt he deserved as he huddled in the tiny cavern. Refusing anything offered to him. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years... Jack's body actually looked a little bit older now, but not much; he'd had grown muscles and a slightly more aged face filled with knowledge and he brought Jamie dinner.

"Come on Jamie, you have to eat... please." He pleaded.

"What for? I don't need to eat. I'm not a human." Came the tired reply. They'd been over this again... and again... and again... Jack winced.

"Will you at least come out to play in the snow at least?" He looked at the hole hopefully.

"Not now." He replied. He hadn't left that hole in the cavern since he'd made it. He spent his time only thinking about the things of the past. It was torture to him, but he felt he deserved it... it and the nightmares that constantly kept him from restful sleep now. He never complained about anything and he'd learned how to quiet himself in sleep so that it wasn't always obvious he was in the throes of one of his nightmares. Jack's hopeful face fell and he spoke sadly.

"Ok, I'll tell the kids y-your sick again..." He said tiredly, it was obvious that Jamie's hurting himself was hurting Jack more than he knew; he made it snow, trying to make it perfect and happy. He coddled the boy but not as much as he was wearing out and would die sooner or later, the less Jamie did anything the less Jack could do besides just for caring for him.

"Stop wasting your energy while you're at it." He called flatly. He was aware only that Jack was wearing himself thin yet again... it was the only thing that came across the bond to him. The only sort of thing he allowed nowadays. Jack listened to him, he now lay outside the cave actually crying, crying for Jamie.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have brought up anything." Jamie could sense the sadness. Unable to bear the torture of Jack's sadness, he pulled himself from the hole and stumbled over to where Jack lay. Without a word he fell to his knees next to Jack and wrapped his arms around him. His voice quiet as usual.

"It's not your fault." Jack whined.

"IT IS MY FAULT! YOU'RE HURTING 'CAUSE OF ME!" He cried and Jamie realized at that moment Jack was feeling exactly how he was feeling, he was starting to shut down as Jamie had. Jamie winced.

"No... I hurt because of what I did... not because of you. Never because of you." He murmured softly, resting his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been so stubborn..." He held Jack close. He'd missed this... just being able to touch... Jack hugged him close, just crying until his wings drooped and his body went completely limp. Jamie buried his head against the hoodie, taking in the scent of the one he loved the most...

"God... Jack... I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to..." The words are half muffled as he held Jack close, a few tears escaping him. Jack forgave Jamie over and over in Jamie's head, kissing him gently as he was too exhausted otherwise. Jamie returned the kiss too happily. A couple tears of joy escaping him as he just clung to Jack. He'd spent enough time moping... it was time to do whatever it would take to make things right. Jack sighed in contentment when he woke up; he rolled over with Jamie in his wings as he lay there, the snow had fallen on the both of them making a snowy drift. Jamie gently stroked the feathers delicately. He'd been awake the whole time. Jack shook his head of snow, electric ice blue eyes glowed against the pure white feathers and snow; Jamie's eyes shifted from the feathers he still stroked to Jack's eyes. He just stared, lost in the icy depths; Jack's breath caught as Jamie's eyes were a breathtaking chocolate brown abyss. Jamie just stared quietly, absently still stroking the feathers. How lovely those eyes were... shaming the sapphires and the blues of the sky... That brown the most beautiful chocolate of all... Jamie isn't sure when he moved, or that he had at all really. His lips brushed lightly against Jack's, a gentle, loving kiss. Jack plunged his tongue in, searching gently; rubbing Jamie's back as wings soft as feathers brushed against his body. Jamie surrendered the kiss, whimpering softly from the bliss of it, at the feathers that brushed against him; this was heaven. Jack gasped, quivering.

"M-maybe we should do this inside... the k-kids..." Jamie nodded mutely. He followed Jack back into the cavern, making an icy door ... just in case. He then slipped back into Jack's arms... oh how he'd longed for this so many nights... how he'd tortured himself with the memories of it...

0000000000

Jamie nuzzled against Jack, even as the pleasure of the climax faded there was a different sort of pleasure he'd never been able to put to words that always lingered whenever Jack was inside him. He wasn't sure what to call this pleasure, but it was there nonetheless; Jack fell asleep, forgetting to pull out of Jamie. Jamie didn't mind at all, falling asleep moments later in perfect bliss. Jack awoke groggily the next morning, he looked down; blushing, he didn't want to move but he pulled out so they didn't get uncomfortable. Jamie stirred a little, he was smiling in his sleep; something he hadn't done in a VERY long time...


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so tired I can't even move and you still smell like a mr. sketch pen." Jamie giggled a little.

"I think I can manage being a pillow for a little while longer." He muttered. Jack smiled.

"Yay! I can sniff you as long as possible." He said laying comfortably against him and cushioning Jamie with one wing. Jamie just laughed at that. He couldn't really help it; Jack sniffed a bit before sighing.

"Time for breakfast." He slowly get up un-cushioning Jamie as he went to make breakfast, only flapping his wings every now and then, a few feathers falling off as, apparently like birds, he could molt... and did. Jamie just watched with mild amusement... it felt so good to laugh again... to just be... himself. Jack looked at him.

"What you laughing at?" A few feathers landed on his head as more covered the floor and he held out the pancakes; a feather or two fell on Jamie but they were still soft as silk.

"I'm just... happy is all." He replied with a soft smile as he sat up to take the plate and eat. Jack nodded.

"Okay." He ate his own food only to see the feathers as more drifted down.

"What the hell?"

"Molting. Like a bird." Jamie remarked between bites. Jack noticed the loose feathers on his wings and shook them angrily.

"THIS SUCKS!" He said tiredly and now preening his feathers clean until just the regular feathers are left, which meant the floor was covered in the fluffy things now and he started cleaning them up; snatching the ones in Jamie's hand and letting nature take them away.

"Awwww... I was going to make a pillow out of them... Next time I guess." Jack held his wings protectively, sticking his tongue out at him, taunting silently that he was too late. Jamie just smiled a little at that. Jack snickered and threw a ball of feathers at Jamie's face, he flew away and out into the snow.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BENNETT!" Jack flew off, hiding in a tree amongst the leaves; folding his wings in so he didn't bump into any leaves or anything. Jamie took off after Jack as fast as he could... he'd collect the feathers later. Jack giggled and flew about, dodging Jamie's snowballs and tossing some back. Jamie grinned, throwing a feint followed by a second that manages to clip Jack's foot... just barely with the second snowball. He grinned at his minor success. Jack giggled, floating on his back as he clipped Jamie's face; Jamie might be a minor winter in throwing snowballs but still Jack had the best aim. Jamie brushed away the snow before tackling Jack in a hug. Jack laughed, falling on his back in the snow at the unexpected tackle. Jamie grinned then nipped Jack's nose before taking off, glancing back once with a mischievous gleam in his eyes; daring Jack to catch him as he flew off a distance before glancing back again. Jack smiled, blushing before taking off after Jamie at a close pace, within grabbing distance; he sped next to Jamie, smiling. Jamie grinned, then darted a different direction, really pushing himself as he tried to 'get away.' Jack huffed and pushed faster, darted that direction then boxed him in next to a few trees; Jamie laughed the whole time, trying to get away but he was soon boxed in by the trees... nowhere left to go. He pouted cutely, but there was laughter in his eyes. Jack showed same amount of laughter in his own and took Jamie into his arms, kissing him senselessly.

Jamie sank into Jack's kiss happily. He'd do anything to ensure Jack was happy. It was the same for Jack, he would do anything for Jamie... so he could be happy and Jamie knew it. Jack smiled when they broke the kiss.

"Let's go to Hawaii; it rains and gets cold there, we'll just avoid the sun."

"Sounds like a perfect way for us to spend some time on the beach." Jamie says with a smile at the suggestion. Jack nodded.

"Alright, let me set us up a bag of blankets, towels and food first." He said as he lowered Jamie and himself to the ground. Jamie nodded and followed Jack back to the cavern, gathering the few feathers that had been left, tucking them away out of sight. Jack smiled having prepared a banquet with ice cream cake that would stay cold with his powers, some sodas, chicken salad sandwiches, chips and a few other things; he grunted, carrying the heavy bag with all the stuff.

"Want some help?" Jamie asks after a moment. Jack grunted.

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

"Of course." Jamie took what he could to lighten the load.

"And now I will carry you." Jack said picked Jamie up before he knew what was going on; he fitted him on his back as he flew towards Hawaii.

"Jack! That defeats the purpose of me carrying anything!" Jamie says with a laugh. Jack soared over the ocean, coming close to a couple dolphins he snickered and spoke a little dolphinese; they splashed Jamie, giggling, Jack flew up towards the little jungle area with leaves water rainbows and beautiful birds fly about. Jamie giggled, wiping away the water that froze on him. He gasped a little at the rainbows. Jack set Jamie down to let him explore.

"Enjoy the scenery while I set up our place to stay."

"Okay, but first..." He set down the stuff he was carrying before kissing Jack's nose. Jack blushed brightly and set up the picnic, a table and little shade home he made of leaves, wood and coconuts. Jamie explored the area curiously, but kept an eye on Jack who smiled; he made a little area to sleep, it looked like a five start hotel by the time Jamie came back from exploring. Jamie smiled once he noticed Jack had finished. He made his way from the rock outcrop he'd found and floated towards Jack. Jack smiled when he saw him, he kissed him deeply once he'd come close.

"How do you like it?" Jamie returned the kiss before murmuring.

"It's amazing Jack, but you're still more so." Jack snickered.

"You know what's amazing about this place?" He looked at Jamie lovingly as he asked.

"What's that?" He asks curiously and Jack smiled.

"Your being here." He kissed him again, a lot more heated and passionate this time. Jamie couldn't argue with that logic as he returned the heated kiss, groaning a little. He couldn't help it... Jack just had that effect on him when he kissed him like that... Jack pulled back, rubbing Jamie's side before getting the ice cream cake and chicken sandwiches out for their meal. Jamie watched Jack with lazy contentment. Only realizing he did feel hungry when he saw the food.

Jack set the food out chips and other dishes for lunch; he patted a spot for Jamie to sit before he handed him his favorite chips and sandwich with lettuce and the ice cream cake was for dessert. He ate his own sandwich slowly, observing the area; it was really beautiful, the rainbow seemed to even have more than its normal colors. Jamie nodded his thanks as he settled down to eat. Gazing off at the rainbow, thinking to himself... could the day get any better? Jack smiled and looked at Jamie when he wasn't looking. Gosh, could he be anymore gorgeous and could this day be any more perfect? Jamie smiled a little at the rainbow before turning back to the last of the meal to take another sip of his drink as he finished it off before letting out a contented sigh. Jack finished his meal as well and smirked; he did go to Hawaii on special occasions and he decided to teach Jamie how to surf. The surfing lessons were only partly successful as Jamie spent too much time glancing at Jack and not enough paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing... needless to say there was a lot of ice on the beach afterwards from all the wipe outs... Not that Jamie minded in the least. Jack sighed after another wipe out.

"It's ok there's always tomorrow or next time." He helped Jamie again try to balance on the board.

"Don't focus on me, focus on the board." Jamie chuckled a little.

"Bit hard to... you're such a wonderful distraction." Jack giggled a little blushing hard still not used to the compliments.

"Well you're just as much of a distraction too. Just a cuter one." He helped Jamie get his board from the frozenish water, the ice easily melted away again from the constant moving of the ocean. Jamie grinned in satisfaction at the blush and tried to concentrate harder on what he was doing. Jack's words made his heart race a little faster and he had a bit of an urge to show off... So this time he made sure he got it right... managing to stay on the board as he rode the wave toward the shore. Jack smiled and followed suit on his own, he laughed.

"You're doing it, awesome Jamie!" Jamie grinned and swam back out, sitting on the board until he saw a good sized wave and then he turned the board about, waiting for it to come before he shifted to stand up beneath it, laughing a little as he trailed his fingers through the water and left little ice crystals among the water as he did. Jack laughed, doing a few flips before landing on his board again and going through the tunnel of water, almost looking like he wasn't going to make it out but he does just before the wave closes.

"Show off!" Jamie called out good-naturedly. Jack flipped off the board before landing again but this time he does a handstand. Jamie caught the next wave, using the wind to aide him in a few aerial tricks as he surfed on top of the wave. Jack laughed and followed suit only the top of the wave he wasn't so used to but he managed.

"Now who's the show off?" Jack snickers but instantly Jamie sensed something was wrong; Jack didn't even see the shape before a great white bit into his board and tossed him into the air.

"AHHH SHIT! JAMIE GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Jamie hovered above the water, freezing the monster of a shark as it lept out of the water at him, trying to get a bite only to crash down into the water half frozen. Jack grabbed Jamie and flew them away from the half frozen shark who was actually strongly breaking free of the ice; he flew to shore.

"Ok no more surfing." Jack said, shaking; he was so close to have been eaten or bit in half by that shark. Jamie hugged Jack close.

"Y-yeah.. at least not in these waters..." He held Jack against him, shaking a little at how close that had been... Things had finally settled, he couldn't just simply lose Jack now... or ever. Jack helped Jamie up from where they sat on the shore.

"Let's go." He took Jamie to the prettier part of the island, the hidden waterfall and hotel room that had a spa and many other things. Jamie was too happy to follow. He didn't want to go back in the water for a while. He marveled at the beauty around him though, but in his mind the most beautiful thing was the enchanter who led him through it all... Jack smiled.

"Ooh look!" Jack pointed out the mother Blue Macaw and its chicks and many other beautiful birds. Jamie smiled at the birds, enchanted by them but he still thought Jack's eyes were a more perfect shade of blue... Jack looked at the foliage, forgetting about the dangers in Hawaii too quickly, which is why Jamie was the first to notice a strangely colored spider about the size of a baseball on his back. Jamie froze the thing before it could bite Jack, flicking the thing off irritably. Jack turned confusedly to Jamie.

"What's wrong?" He asked him as he ran straight into a boa constrictor.

"EEEEEK!" Jack ran in circles, the poor snake is scared out of its mind trying to get off its running and screaming would-be-thought-prey.

"Jack, hold still!" Jamie said, trying to catch up to Jack so he could pull the snake off him. Jack squealed and screamed; screaming, he ran into a tree. Jamie finally caught up when Jack ran into a tree and he grabbed the serpent, pulling it off Jack only to be bit for his trouble.

"Ow... damn it!" Jamie tossed the serpent away, icing the new wound on his arm.

"Jamie are you ok?" He looked at the wound worriedly.

"Yeah... stupid thing bit me." Jack looked at the wound kissing the frost that covered it; Jamie chuckled.

"Don't look so worried. Constrictors aren't poisonous."

"Oh, ok." Jack smiled, taking them through the forest and back to their little hotel like house. Jamie smiled, following happily, the bite eventually stops stinging; Jack set Jamie in the bed and joined him to cuddle. Jamie snuggled close, the snake incident soon forgotten.

"All things considered... this has to be one of the best days ever. " Jamie said after a long moment of silence; Jack smiled.

"Y-yes it is." Jamie smiled back.

"Gonna be hard to top today... but I'll give it a shot." He grinned little and Jack smiled, falling asleep in Jamie's arms. Jamie smiled, simply content to hold Jack close; to be able to be the first thing that he sees... that is a miracle he'll never tire of. He's sure of that even as he drifts off himself. Waking up, Jack grumbled tiredly; looking up he is am face-to-face with a giant ass spider on Jamie's forehead. Jamie opened his eyes and noticed the movement. He freaked out.

"What the hell?!" He brushed the thing off, flinging the poor spider to the wall. Jack winced.

"Poor spider."

"Yeah... well next time it should find somewhere else to sit besides on my face..." Jamie sighed a little, calming down. Jack helped the poor freaked out spider only to be attacked by more.


	7. Chapter 7

"AHHH! IT'S A MOTHER!" Jack screamed and crashed into the wall only for the babies to fall on him.

"AHHH!"

"Oh for heavens sakes..." Jamie shoos the spiders away. Jack quivered a little, the mama hisses at Jamie before taking off; the little ones just crawled away.

"Let's go somewhere else." Jamie isn't put off and just shoos her away.

"Yeah, somewhere with less bugs maybe." Jack nodded.

"Agreed."

"Alaska maybe... I hear they have good fresh fish." Jack nodded.

"Ok then." He picked Jamie up and what food they had only to find a nasty surprise so he left it there.

"Yuck."

"Awww man... did it spoil?" Jack nodded.

"Yes it did."

"That's too bad."

"Well no reason to stay now accept maybe see a rainbow." Jack looked around all of a sudden, a volcano went off.

"FLY! FLY!"

"Oh crap!" Jamie flew off as fast as he could. He didn't think any of the island volcanos were still active. Jack protected Jamie as they flew, protecting them both from the rocks of lava and ash.

"GO! GO!" Jamie weaved through the air, blasting a rock that flew at them both when he glanced over his shoulder briefly. Jack covered Jamie from the exploding ash that hit him; grunting a little he pushed Jamie along, dodging any more debris until they were safely away.

"You okay?" Jamie asked once they were a safe distance away, he was covered in ash himself and it made him look slightly off color.

"I'm fine it's you I'm worried about." Jack looked at him worriedly as he flew with Jamie.

"I'm fine, although a dunk in the ocean should probably be a good idea." Jamie did just that to rid himself of the ash, shaking off the frozen water when he surfaced and hovered above the waves, clean again. Jack sighed.

"Yeah, ok." He followed suit only he didn't surface as soon as Jamie had, he'd gotten ensnared by a squid. Jamie frowned when Jack didn't surface like he had and dove back into the water after counting to twenty. When he noticed the squid Jack was struggling with he zapped the critter with ice, forcing it to let go and he wrapped his arms around Jack as the two surfaced. Jack spat salt water on him and gasped for air.

"Let's go." Jamie shook his head a little. Jack and critters... it never ceased to both amaze and annoy him in various ways. He flew off with Jack, hoping that the other winter spirit wouldn't have a relapse. Jack was fine, it seemed, just taking in air.

"To Alaska." Jamie smiled a little, glad that Jack seemed to be okay as he flew with him towards Alaska. The air wasn't too cold, but it was nice and crisp.

Jack sighed tiredly, the cool air nipped at the wounds that neither noticed until Jamie felt the slick wet blood on his fingers; frowning in concern, Jamie looked Jack over for wounds. It appeared the squid used its sharp beak to attack. Jamie iced over the wound he'd found. Wondering if ever critter found him tasty or just wanted to coddle Jack like their baby... They keep going for a while until Jack sighs.

"Let's find a place to rest." He looked to an abandoned palace full of warmth and cold air.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Seeing the abandoned place, Jamie headed for it; he didn't recognize the place for what it was or that they'd been there before... Jack followed closely, it looked old but still furnished for a ball room party.

"Huh... weird place." Jamie comments as he looks around. Jack looked at a mirror, giggling.

"JAMIE LOOK! IT'S LIKE A FUN HOUSE!" Jamie chuckled at their reflection when he joined Jack.

"Looks like." Jack flew under the table looking at a ring or two a moment.

"Look what I found!" The chandelier in the middle of the floor definitely told its history, it reminded Jamie of the story of Anastasia then he realized this is that palace. Even realizing this didn't jar his memory of the last time they'd been there or what they'd gone through.

"This place is kind of amazing."

"It is." Jack looked down, finding a music box and a necklace attached.

"Jamie, come look at this." Jamie floated over to see what it was that Jack found. Jack turned the old key, winding it up; it opened, playing a melody.

"It's a mirror music box." Jamie watched the music box, listening to the music that flowed from it so sweet and beautiful.

"Interesting key." He remarks once the music stops. Jack looked at the necklace.

"To Anya in Paris forever." Jack thought about who it belonged to but couldn't come up with a person she ... or he, was probably dead by now but he still set the box back where it had been.

"Huh... someone must have really loved this Anya person." Jamie commented before going off to see if he could find anything else. Jack smiled walking about, unaware that there was weak flooring upstairs; Jamie was unaware of how weak the structure had become as he landed on a weak spot himself, he had two seconds of listening to it creak before it collapsed beneath him and he fell with a yelp, grabbing onto the floor. Jack ran to Jamie.

"JAMIE!" He grabbed his hand, floating with him in his arms.

"Let's go somewhere more safe."

"Y-yeah... man... didn't realize this place was falling apart."

"Me either." Jack flew them out of the rotting palace that should be knocked down, but as it's monumental history it can't be taken down because of the wars and the people who perished or escaped from there. Jack smiled at Jamie.

"Let's go to a nice little hutch around here." He flew them to a hutch he knew of that used to be a friend of his who believed, he'd passed on not too long ago but his kids still believed in Jack.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Opening the door revealed it was a really nice cabin, except if you don't like stuffed animal heads of bears and many other animals; some were birds and others prized fish trophies.

"He was a good hunter, only took the dead body of animals who died naturally or killed ones that needed to be." Jack sniffed, remembering last time he'd seen him.

"Anyhow, make yourself comfortable." He set Jamie on his feet again; there was a nice comfy couch and old television set.

"Sounds like he was a good friend and a good person." Jamie said, looking around.

"Yeah he was." Jamie could see a few pictures of Jack and him; he was a young boy in one of the photos; black hair and green eyes with skin like an eskimo made him stand out. It looked like he was an eskimo child and he and Jack had known each other for a very long time.

"I didn't know we could show up in photos." Jamie had never considered the possibility, but then again human technology revealed truth of things as it was. Belief was never a factor in such things.

"Oh only we can see ourselves in photos and believers too, most adults wouldn't though." Jack smiled.

"So if you were an adult likely you'd think it's a bunch of pictures of him instead of me and him." Jack said nonchalantly as he made some bread bowl soup.

"Huh." Jamie said, finding a place to sit. He wasn't hungry just yet. The TV didn't work unless someone held the antennae which is why it was off, plus the owner hadn't watched much TV. Jack gasped suddenly.

"Oh, it's you Shira." Jack spoke to the mountain lion head that looked ready to take a bite out of his ass.

"Damn, I told him not to put her low." He put the head up, feeling sad but this kill had actually was by Jack as it had tried to kill his friend once.

"You have a NAME for that one?" Jamie asked, wondering at that.

"Yeah." He glared at it, but set it in a box with other things that reminded him of trouble.

"A story for another time though." He said as he started finishing cooking the bread bowls he'd began. Jamie nodded, thoughtful.

"So, how'd you meet him?" Jack froze a little before replying.

"A trip to Russia; I rammed into his sled dogs because the snow got thick... And from there I helped him get home and since I had no one else that I knew believed in me then well... I stayed with him."

"Hmmm, I guess that's one way to meet someone." He didn't ask further about anything, sensing that it was still a touchy subject. It bothered him a little, why hadn't Jack told him about this person before? He thought he'd been Jack's first believer, but obviously not... then again Jack had never outright said he was the first... He'd just always assumed... Jamie shrugged it off as Jack finished the bread bowls, sitting down near him, he handed Jamie one. Jamie absently ate, studying the room around him. After finishing his, Jack searched through a couple boxes.

"Aha!" He came back with a book of myths in Russian.

"Me and him loved myths almost as much as you do Jamie."

"Oh?" Jamie was intrigued now, having finished his bowl; Jack smiled.

"These are our notes on what we found and pictures... even have fur from a yeti and a direct picture." Jack showed Jamie the picture of a yeti, of course it was taller than two of North's yetis combined.

"That's awesome." Jack smiled.

"Here's the Lake Cuzocowa lake monster pic." It was a pitch black photo, underwater, but the outline of a really, really really big fish with red eyes and giant claw like fins that glowed was visible as well as teeth that were like those of a saber tooth cat.

"Can't say I've heard of that one before." Jamie was fascinated.

"I call it king muck." Jack snickered and showed various more photographs of many other types of creatures before dozing off in Jamie's arms, tired from the day. Tired himself now, Jamie found a bed and carried Jack to it. He snuggled next to him in the bed and dropped off almost instantly. It's 3:00 in the morning when the sun rose from the depths of the icy tundra; Jamie sleeps through it soundly enough, easily content in his sleep with Jack nearby. Jack looked around the room; memories upon old memories played in his head, some making him cry and he didn't even know he was until Jamie got a large splash of tears on his face. Jamie stirred at that, slowly beginning to wake up. Jack sniffed, unaware he'd woke Jamie as he was mumbling something to himself, but it was too quiet for Jamie to hear it.

"Jack?" Jamie mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jack immediately stopped crying and went silent, shivering as the final memory played, it was him and the 'boy' in a boat... he couldn't save him as the water froze before Jack could get to him and he'd drowned. Jamie put his hand on Jack's, wondering what was up. Jack sniffed, he wouldn't say why but he didn't have to; Jamie suddenly got a glimpse of the memory of how Jack couldn't save his friend. It was projected through the bond though Jack was unaware of it; the memory was awful to watch... he'd scratched and banged at a frozen surface of ice screaming and crying for days; days that had become weeks... the boy, who had become a man, had died underwater and was gone, frozen. Jamie didn't say anything, he simply pulled Jack close and held him. What a terrible memory... He did his best to send a soothing impression over the bond. Even as he held Jack close a thought crossed his mind briefly, if he hadn't been Jack's first believer... what had made him so special that he'd been brought back but that Jack's real first believer had not been? Why was he here? He shook it away, he'd think about that another time; for now he just wanted to offer what comfort he could to Jack who cried, and cried, and cried until he fell asleep again. Jamie simply held Jack close, saying nothing and watching over his dreams as he slept. Jack awoke an hour later in pain; Jamie hadn't moved, he still didn't. He wasn't sure what to say, what did one say to something like what he'd seen? It had been so tragic and sad... Jack grunted, slipping out of bed; he went downstairs, posture slumped; there was the sound of pots and cleaning from where Jamie sat. Jamie listened to the sounds, looking around the place; lost in thought. Jack slowly cooked a few pancakes and then some waffles. Eventually Jamie left the bedroom to go to the living room again to see what Jack was actually doing.

"Maple syrup... where is it... did the last of it get used, the tree syrup we made." Jack asked himself, he looked to find the old bottle untouched and unused in another cabinet as Jamie came into the room; cobwebs covered the thing.

"There you are." He cleaned off the lid before adding the homemade syrup to the waffles and handing it to Jamie before he sat at the bar stool near the table.

"Thanks." Jamie sat down to eat.

"You're welcome." Jack said tiredly he hadn't sleep very well last night; he sighed and after finishing his own breakfast he started sketching the boy on some paper as if he were standing right there in front of him. Jamie ate quietly, at a loss for words. Wondering if maybe it might be better to leave. Jack sighed, finishing sketching; he set it aside and hugged Jamie.

"Let's go see what we can't catch in the frozen waters today huh?" He said cheerfully.

"Like what?" Jamie was a little puzzled at the idea of catching anything for any reason.

"Like maybe the muck fish I showed you in the picture." He snickered.

"LET'S UNCOVER THE MIGHTY BEAST!" Jack had thought, after all, that his friend who had died would want Jack to show another the happy fun they'd had together. Intrigued, Jamie follows Jack out of the home once he's done eating and the dishes were put up. Jack pulled him to a shed; it had midnight gear, a boat, and what appeared to be giant pieces of raw pork. Jamie made a face at the raw meat that had obviously been there a while. Jack just smiled and held the biggest hook Jamie's ever seen in his life.

"We put this on it cause determining the size of it in the picture I say it's a small whale shark." Jack said with a laugh as he tossed Jamie the fishing gear and a rod he'd made strong as steel before he started getting the ice carving kit.

"Geez... A fish THAT big could probably snack on me." Jamie commented jokingly as he caught the various gear.

"Fishing net." Jack smiled, tossing it to Jamie as well; it was a giant shark catching fishing net, perfect for smaller but sometimes giant ass fish like as big as Jack had described to Jamie.

"Yeah, but what I've gathered is it only attacks if spooked." Jack slowly got a protective cage, just in case, and more carving gear.

"Alright, we're all set."

"Hmmm, okay." Jack smiled and started making a gigantic hole for the cage, making it a big enough hole to pull the giant fish from, being winter spirits meant they couldn't fall in the icy water but Jack kept the hole open. Jamie watched Jack work in silent fascination.

"Alright set the camera please to 20 minute video." It was a special waterproof camera for purposes of capturing strange things underwater and for extra protection it was in a cage in case the creature tried to break it.

"I'll send the meat down next." Jamie fiddled with the camera a moment before he nodded that he'd gotten it set. He wondered if they would have any luck. Jack sent the meat down first as he held the pole up and looked at a camera screen.

"Jamie, any movement?" He asked him what showed on the screen was strange; it was pitch black scales and suddenly bright red eyes opened at the camera.

"I wouldn't call that movement but I'd say something is looking back." Jamie remarked with a grin. Jack looked at the screen.

"HOLY FISH!" It started to move, opening its jaws to the camera.

"FUDGE! PULL THE CAMERA UP NOW!" The giant fish took notice of the meat and the pole was suddenly being pulled; Jack gasped, grabbing the pole.

"JAMIE HELP!" Jamie yanked the camera up, but at the call for help the thing was forgotten as it landed somewhere nearby and Jamie grabbed Jack to keep him from being tugged in the water. There was a gigantic shaped shadow in the water now, red eyes could be seen as well as the teeth and clawed hand-fins; Jack gasped.

"THERE IT IS!" He struggled with the pole as the fish put up one massive fight pulling and struggling to free itself.

"JAMIE THE NET! IT'S RIGHT THERE GRAB THE NET!" Jamie grabbed the net and shoved it into the water to try and ensnare the thing. It worked and, with Jack helping Jamie, three tugs was all it took before the fish was flopping above on the ice; Jack froze the giant hole so it would not escape, he gasped and made a ice tank big enough for it to move then filled it with water. Jamie quickly helped fill it with water, staring at the monster of a fish they'd brought up.

"Holy that is a giant fish!" It swam around its jaws opening and closing.

"What should we call this thing?"

"I didn't know such a thing existed! Um... Geez... I'd say that's Fishzilla right there..."

"Let's take a picture."

"Yeah, ain't no way anyone else would believe it otherwise." Jamie searched through the gear for a camera to take a picture. Jack stood by the tank, keeping it frozen so it wouldn't break; Jamie finally finds the camera and sets it on a barrel, hitting the timer.

"Okay Fishzilla... say cheese..." He shifted to stand next to Jack so he'd be in the picture too.

Jack smiled and at the right time the fish opened its giant mouth, showing all its teeth; it looked like it was gonna eat them. Jamie took the Polaroid picture, fanning the thing a little as it began to come into focus, he laughed when he saw it.

"That's a great shot! Couldn't have timed that better if I'd tried." He held the picture to Jack for him to see.

"Wow... like imagine if that was us underwater." He looked back at the red eyed "Fishzilla" demon.

"Should we send it back into the water?"

"Yeah... man what a catch though." Jamie stowed away the photo for safe keeping. Jack nodded, opening the hole again.

"Alright on the count of three you push the tank into the water and then I'll seal the hole and free him from the tank."

"Okay... on your count then." Jamie replied, looking at the tank; taking a last look at the huge fish. Jack counts with his fingers.

"1.." He looked at the fish in slight fear because of its frantic swishing.

"2..." He took a deep breadth.

"3!" Jamie shoved the tank into the hole that Jack's opened and it sank like a rock. Jack snapped his fingers and the hole is closed, the tank was gone, as soon as the tank's gone the "Fishzilla" swims away into the black abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was awesome!" Jack panted heavily, the power he'd had to use weakened him a lot; from holding the hole open, freezing the tank, unfreezing the tank and closing the hole again... Jack winced.

"Y-Yeah it was." He said, falling onto the ice in pain.

"Jack!" Jamie knelt next to him in sudden concern. Jack laughed.

"J-Just got weak in the knees don't worry about it." He kissed Jamie but then went unconscious. Jamie caught him before he passed out and sighed a little.

"Perhaps you just need to recuperate a little more my snowflake." He murmured as he picked Jack up and headed into the hut. They'd been through a lot, now that he thought about it all. He loved Jack to pieces, but sometimes he thought that his love was a little too stubborn for his own good at times. He carried him back to the bed and snuggled up to him.

"Stubborn... still love ya though." He brushed a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead. Jack dreamed of Jamie and him riding that monster of a fish underwater and finding the lost city of Atlantis. Jamie stayed close, content that he seemed to be having good dreams. It's the next morning when Jack felt a sudden headache, it hurt a lot. Jamie kept Jack in bed the rest of the day, gently insistent that they take a day to just be lazy just because. Jack sighed.

"Fine ok." He kissed him.

"You know, I love you very much."

"Yup, all the more reason to stay in bed and cuddle you." Jamie replied after returning the kiss, snuggling against him. Jack smiled.

"Aww, God Jamie that feels so good." He kissed him gently. Jamie snuggled happily against Jack as he returned the kiss. There's a loud explosion, causing Jack to gasp.

"JAMIE!" The hut shook and Jack looked outside.

"JAMIE TANKS!" It appeared that Russia was going to war.

"JAMIE WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Jamie groaned, so much for peace and quiet.

"Do what? The Russians are prepared for the cold. Besides, we don't even know who is in the right. We really shouldn't interfere until we find out." Jack nodded.

"But we really should get out of here." He looked outside, there were soldiers all around.

"I donno... I mean, can they even see us? If not we might as well stay put. I can't imagine they're gonna raid the place or anything. Not like there's anything here they'd want." Jack sniffed.

"They'd take everything in the cabin out... they might blow it up during their scuffle." Jamie frowned.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not letting them raid this place." Jack sniffled, hugging Jamie.

"Jamie what do we do?" There was crash and slamming downstairs.

"No..." Jamie's eyes flash.

"What we have to." Jamie darted downstairs and summoned the wind, blasting the men out the door and icing the broken windows. The men yell at the unexpected blows though they are more stunned than hurt.

Jamie blasted the surrounding men further and summoned ice to begin creating a dome up around the house itself... it's tremendous effort... but knowing how much this place meant to Jack... he'd do anything to keep the men out. The men yell in astonishment and on the ice in their native tongue Jamie etches into the ice in large letters:

This place is protected. Leave or suffer the consequences.

They yell, shocked and retreat; Jack sniffed, seeing the destruction of the items that held so many memories for him. Jamie swayed a little, he wasn't used to using so much power all at once... He shook himself and went back inside, sighing a little at the damage he saw. Well... he rummaged about until he found what he was looking for. He couldn't make things back as if they hadn't happened, but he could put some of these things back together. He picked up the first item; handling it with great care, he'd seen his mother do this once when a friend of his had accidentally broken a vase that had belonged to a friend of his mother's. With great care, he began to piece it back together, using a bit of ice to make the glue dry faster and help hold it in place. The teddy Jack's friend had left behind for him to talk to when he wasn't there was nothing but ash now; it made Jack cry.

"Why would they d-do this?" His voice went quiet, no tears, but seething rage came off him in waves. A rage with an urge to kill and obliterate everything and everyone in his path... Jamie pieced together everything he could and put it back in his place, discarding the ashes of things that he was unable to fix before putting his arms around Jack.

"I don't understand it myself Jack. All I know is that armies raid places for supplies... I don't know why they would do something this horrible." He wished he could comfort Jack, but for now all he could do was try to calm him down before he decided to actually take action on the rage he could sense from the other winter spirit. Jack sniffled, having tried to find and save the last of the items that had been destroyed in the brief break in. Jamie did what he could to help Jack salvage the last of the items. Jack hugged the final items in his arms as if they would blow away, but the slightest touch turned them to ash; Jack cried, mentally and emotionally destroyed at that moment. Jamie did his best to comfort Jack, holding him and wiping away the tears; he's not sure what else to do, but it's exhausting work and eventually he succumbed to his tired body's demand for sleep. Jack sniffled a little, having been up most of the night crying. Jamie hasn't moved, leaning against Jack, his arms draped around him gently. Jack looked about the destroyed cabin, only full of broken and forgotten memories now; Jamie had done his best to fix things, but he wasn't a miracle worker. Jack sighed, grabbing Jamie he wrapped him up in a blanket one that wasn't destroyed and took off with him to a warm, but cool, area that he know of; not wanting to be there any longer. Jamie slept through the entire thing, thoroughly exhausted. Jack groaned, shaking a headache away as he set Jamie on a soft bed of leaves; a nest of leaves he'd made in a cavern in the woods, with soft bushes nearby that glittered with ice in the sunshine but would help them to stay cool for hours. Jamie stirred an hour later, blinking away the sleep he looked around in confusion. Jack quivered a little, as his headache returned full blast he stumbled and hit the cave wall hard with a loud smack.

"Jack?" Jamie glanced around in confusion. Where was he?

"Hmm?" Was his reply to Jamie as he stumbled into the room he'd made for him.

"Where are we?" Jack didn't answer right away because he was rubbing his temples.

"Guh... a cave that I made into a home."

"You okay?" He asks gently, noticing that Jack seems to be rubbing his temples. Jack shook his head.

"No, no... just a headache."

"Maybe you should drink some water... I read somewhere that doing so can help with headaches."

"I've tried that several times, no go here." Jack winced, the sunlight harming his sensitive eyes at the moment and turning the headache into a migraine.

"Ah fuck."

"Hmmm... well my only other suggestion is sleep then. I don't know of anything else that can cure headaches." Jack winced and tumbled into another hole in the cave that he'd forgotten to cover.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Jack fell, and fell, and fell... it was really deep. He yelled in pain as his funny bone met the stone floor of a hidden cavern hole; it was pitch black dark.

"Ow, I think I broke my elbow." Jack whined. Jamie wandered over to the hole, slowly floating down into it; as he noticed it get dark, he placed ice to act like mirrors to reflect down and light up the hole.

"Geez this thing is deep." Jack groaned, holding his arm in a tight grip to staunch the bleeding since his funny bone was sticking through the skin and bent back a little bit. Jamie winced at the sight and iced the wound over after making sure the bone wasn't dislocated or anything. It would heal in time, but he didn't need Jack bleeding out in the meantime. He then wrapped his arms around him and gently lifted him back out of the hole.

"Ow ow ow ow..." It's all Jack said for the moment; his arm hurt, a lot.

"Ouch. Well next time - ow - I'll be more careful of the holes in here - ow - and cover them. Ouch, ow."

"Why are you bothering walking around a cave you don't even know? I mean... wouldn't it make more sense to float so this doesn't happen?" Jamie asks, rather baffled that Jack was in this mess in the first place.

"I don't remember there being a deep hole last time I was here so that was my bad and I probably will be icing holes." Jack grunted and yelped as the last of the cast was made.

"OWW!"

"Well, places change, just like people and the weather." Jamie replied and iced over the hole once they're both out of it. Jack sighed.

"Yep, I supposed so." He winced as he walked to the other leaf bed nest.

"Was your arm all you hurt?" Jamie asked, noticing that Jack winced as he walked. Jack's head drooped and he sighed like a teenager who didn't wanna tell their mother something.

"Nooo." He said it real slow like, as he all but limped to the bed; but forced himself to walk correctly even though it hurt and Jamie felt all Jack's pain through the bond they shared and he could sense Jack was lying.

Jamie waited until Jack was on the bed before checking him over more thoroughly, though he was very gentle about it. Jack winced a couple of times when the touch was by his ankle and right leg but said nothing. Jamie took note and did what he could, but there wasn't much he could do about the pain as since they were both winter spirits his ice wasn't really that good in dulling Jack's nerves. Jack winced and finally a whine of pain escaped him.

"Ouch." He didn't look at the swollen purple black bruise that had bone broken in places. Jamie figured it had to be bad if Jack said 'ow.' So he wrapped it up to heal in ice. Jack whined but slowly fell asleep from the pain, eventually he was snoring and dreaming of sugar plum fairies, strangely enough. Jamie spent the time that Jack was asleep exploring the cavern and sealing any holes he found to ensure it wouldn't happen to anyone. Jack awoke in the most awful pain.

"OUUCH!"

"Take it easy. That fall was rough on you." Jamie said softly from nearby, he'd been staring out at the cave the last few minutes. Jack panted, rubbing his elbow and winced as he had bumped his leg.

"Ow."

"Yeah... it's gonna hurt for a while. I can't do much about it unfortunately. You'll just need to be extra cautious until it heals." Jack whined.

"Awww." But he lay down again.

"Don't whine at me now, it was your carelessness that got you into this in the first place." Jamie gently chides. Jack groaned.

"I hate myself now... fudge I forgot about the fire ants next door."

"I took care of those while you were sleeping... among other things. Don't worry about it." Jack nodded and patted the leaf bed meaning 'get your ass in here or I won't sleep.' Jamie chuckled a little at the invitation and got up to settle next to Jack, knowing very well that if he didn't that Jack would just lay there and probably pout. Not that it would hurt if he didn't sleep for a while, but Jamie knew he needed the sleep and he liked cuddling up to Jack so he didn't have any reason to decline it. Jack slowly cuddled and hugged Jamie like a monkey, falling asleep on his chest; Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack gently, mindful of the healing arm as he held Jack. He didn't take note of the small smile that played on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling of the cavern. He was just glad that things were peaceful and that he was where he belonged, at Jack's side. Jack 'mmmed' in his sleep, talking to himself in a dream. Jamie listened to the peaceful silence around before he drifted off himself. It's a few hours in the morning before Jack wakes, his stomach growled, waking him completely.

"Oh, guess I'm hungry." Jamie slowly stirs a little as Jack does. Jack grumbled and fell out of the bed; a loud smack and a crunch was heard of the unhealed broken bones. Jack whimpered a little and just lay there. Jamie let out a soft sigh and asked the wind to help move Jack up while he redoes the ice bandages... fortunately most of the "crunch" was the bandages shattering and not bone. Jack sighed.

"Ouch." He winced and whimpered at every touch and rewrap. Jamie winced a little but continued the work until he's done. Jack shivered and sit up with Jamie's help.

"I'm hungry." Jamie propped Jack up against the wall.

"Sit tight. I'll be back with breakfast." Jamie left the cavern to do just that; Jack counted to 200 while waiting, slightly bored and only wincing in pain ever once in a great while. When Jamie came back nearly an hour later he had an ice plate with some fish on it, along with some wild onions he'd found. For himself he'd managed to snare some wild animal that he'd cooked and he had eggs on both plates too. Jack smiled.

"Wow, you're a real hunter aren't you Jamie." He said more than asked.

"Not really... The fish was luck and it's not hard to catch an animal that doesn't run from you."

"Oh." Jack ate the fish quicker than the wild onions and vegetables. Jamie ate his meal in peace. It was something he'd discovered while out... most wild animals didn't run from him like they did when he was human. Well... that just made it easier to feed the two of them. Jack finished his rabbit, or what he thought was rabbit, but he didn't really care what it was. Jamie finished his meal and his ice plate vanished into thin air.

"You've gotten way better with your ice powers." Jack said, snickering; he was amazed how fast a learner Jamie proved to be.

"Had a good teacher." He replied back with a slight smile. Jack sighed, laying back; he decided to add a window of a type that opened up only by their magic signatures. A slight smile tugged at Jamie's lips as he lightly frosted the window to the outside, making flourishing little patterns along the 'glass.' Jack watched him in awe as if he was Jamie as a child and Jamie was Jack. Just as Jack had once done, he used his frost to create an etching of a small rabbit, though it was smaller than the one he'd seen as a child, and brought the tiny creature to life. It was no bigger than a baseball as it peeled itself from the 'glass' and began to hop about. Jack laughed, giggling excitedly in surprise as at the end it exploded into snowflakes; his eyes wide with awe and memory, it was Jamie and him when they had first really met and Jamie had started to believe in Jack. Jamie smiled, watching the snow rabbit dart about only to burst into snowflakes... he remembered, very vividly, that fateful Easter evening. That had been the first time he had actually met Jack. It had been the snowflakes that had clued him in that something was different, there was no reason for Bunny to make snow... and when a bit had landed on his nose he remembered what his mother had said about Jack Frost nipping at his nose... He'd begun to believe then that his mother had been wrong... that Jack wasn't just an expression, he was... and he'd turned then after calling out the name in hopes that his newfound belief wasn't wrong... and he had been rewarded with the best friend ... love... he could never have imagined he'd ever have. Jack felt like crying, somewhat remembering it all; he don't know why, but tears started to fall down his cheeks without his consent as the flashback ended in his mind. Jamie moved over to Jack, concern flickering in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? He'd just been showing off... Jack hugged Jamie so close and tight it was like being bear hugged.

"Thank you so much my precious light." Jack hadn't called him 'light' in a long, long time. Jamie was startled by that but he held Jack close, it had never occurred to him that it would mean so much because he had forgotten that he'd once been Jack's only believer. It was easy to forget, that he had been the very last believer that night... and the first one, in a long time, to truly believe in Jack. Jack cried a little, having remembered as well; he was Jack's last light, the last child on the planet who kept on believing and Jack had helped him believe in the Guardians again.

"My little light." It's all Jack repeated before becoming exhausted. Jamie kept Jack close to him for the remainder of the day, nuzzling a little against him when he slept and made sure that there was some meat and vegetables to eat when he woke up in time for the evening meal. Jack sighed, his arm started to hurt less and less but his leg seemed to get worse and worse.

"Ow my leg." He rolled up the pant leg, probably need some new pair soon, but they'd never ripped up anymore. Jack noticed a large indentation in his skin, it was turning a black color, like it was rotting inside and that made him scream in shock. Jamie looked at and groaned.

"Great... you're gonna like this even less probably... but I don't think we have a choice..." Before Jack could think about what he was doing, or Jamie thought to explain much, he scooped up Jack and flew off to the pole. This wasn't good and he didn't have medical supplies to take care of... whatever was causing THAT... Jack squirmed.

"NO! NO POLE! NO HOSPITAL!" He struggled and called wind to carry them back. Jamie rebuffed Jack's attempts, the wind was on his side... this time. It didn't like seeing Jack hurt anymore than he did.

"We don't have a choice Jack. I'm not a medical doctor or a miracle worker." Jack squirmed more and more.

"NO DOCTORS! NO HOSPITAL! NO! NO!" He fought, squirmed, even bit Jamie to get him to let go. Jamie countered everything Jack tried. He'd been prepared for this and had hoped that it wouldn't be needed but like he'd told Jack... he couldn't let it be and he wasn't capable of taking care of whatever this was. He landed in the infirmary, getting a questioning warble from the yeti who was changing some sheets.

"I donno what's wrong, some injury he got when he fell down a hole... no I don't know HOW he managed that." Jamie settled on a bed, shifting his hold of Jack so that he could keep Jack from getting away but also allow the yeti to examine the leg. Jack struggled and bit Jamie's hand hard.

"Wet mwe goff!" He said between his bite, he squirmed and struggled to be let go; the yeti warbled at Jamie who only winced at the bite. It moved over to a cabinet and came back with something hidden in its hand. That something turned out to be a needle full of sedative that the yeti stuck into Jack's neck to take effect faster. Jack squealed and struggled more and more before becoming drowsy.

"Damn it, I hate you both; I hate you." It's all he said before going unconscious. The yeti sets to work then dealing with the wound, warbling every now and then at Jamie who answered the various questions. Jack started the stir during the little procedure.

"Hunn." He looked up blurry-eyed before he freaked out and tore the tools out of his leg.

"AHHH!" He yelled in pain, having ripped out a IV as well as some of the stitches. Two yetis instantly held Jack down and sedate him a second time with a stronger dose to finish what they were doing. Jack struggled a couple more times before going limp; he forced his eyes to stay open as long as possible.

"Mmff!" It's all Jack managed to get out before going under into blackness, the hole was twice as big now then it was before; when Jack woke up again Jamie was dozing in a plush chair that had been set next to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack groaned groggily in pain when he woke; Jamie jumped a little, startled by the noise before he realized Jack was awake again.

"W-what the hell... where where am I?" Jack looked, around memories of pain and what Jakoul did returning to him. He freaked a little inside but stopped, knowing Jamie... he wouldn't let them dare to touch him.

"It's alright Jack, you're at the pole. I know you hate being here, but it was necessary to mend your leg and keep it from getting worse. No one has been in aside from the yetis and myself. At least not yet." Jack was worried now, he was still skittish around the Guardians even after learning the fact it was Jakoul the whole time doing those things to them. As time slips by, what Jamie said continues to stay true. For the moment, none of the Guardians appear to get close, but a few of Tooth's fairies show up with a few 'get well' cards from each of the Guardians though none of them actually visit the room itself. Jack smiled.

"Aww how cute, thanks Baby Tooth." He did make amends with Tooth and Sandy; they were allowed to come in, just not Bunny or North, sadly. Baby Tooth chirped happily, landing on one of the posts while her sisters went back to their duties. Jack smiled but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the sleigh coming in for a landing.

"I know it's not his fault but I feel like it was." Baby Tooth chirps sadly in response, trying to communicate that they all felt that way, it wasn't just Jack.

"Yeah... I know the feeling." Jamie murmured. Jack sighed, my stomach growled loudly in response; Jamie chuckled as a yeti brought in lunch.

"Impeccable timing." Jack smiled.

"Oooh yummy!" Jack was hungry, really hungry. The yeti warbled, revealing a tray of the foods it remembered Jack had liked. Even some of Jamie's favorites too as there was almost enough food to feed three people on the tray.

"Thanks Josh." Jack almost drooled practically as he gasped.

"My favorite chicken a la king and smoke salmon mixed with those round black egg things you call caviar!"

"You mean you still haven't realized what caviar is?" Jamie asked as he picked up some grapes to start with as the yeti left. Jack looked at Jamie strangely.

"What? I don't know some things, you don't know some things." He ate a handful of caviar.

"Um... do you really want to know what it is?" Jamie wondered if Jack would stop eating them if he knew...

"Sure." He'd just finished eating them and moved on to salmon.

"Fish eggs." Jamie said before taking a bite of a chicken leg. Jack's eyes nearly bulged and he threw up in a trash bin right there.

"Oh gross, oh gross!" Jamie couldn't help but wince at that.

"Ah... well it could be worse... at least you didn't take to eating mountain oysters..."

"Oh God..." Jack threw up a second time as he had been eating those as well. Jamie winced.

"Really? Ah... well I won't say what those are then... geez... ignorance IS bliss sometimes..." He muttered though he didn't seem to have too much trouble eating the last mentioned food himself. Jack ate what he had left on his plate, throwing away any caviar almost immediately; grossed out, but he ate chicken, grapes, and cheese.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to gross you out." Jamie said as he finished off his mixed veggie soup.

"I-it's ok." Jack winced as his leg throbbed suddenly like fire was inside it; Jack yelled, having dropped his plate... and hot soup all over him.

"OW! HOT!" Jamie froze the hot soup without thinking, only reacting at that point... but now that meant Jack was covered in frozen soup... Jack yowled in pain as the bowl slammed into his bad elbow, shattering the bowl into frozen shards from Jamie's freezing the soup. Jamie winces at that, he moves over and picks up the bowl and the frozen soup.

"Sorry..." Once he'd got it all off the floor he gently chipped at the soup that's frozen to Jack with a spoon. Careful to make sure not to stab. Jack winced in pain, having felt like he'd had broken a bone or two; Jamie finished cleaning up the mess and handed Jack a glass of water. Jack drink it; tired, he lay back, holding his arm. It appeared they would have to reset it. Jamie was careful in examining the arm, but he didn't give any warning, loosening the bandages as if to adjust the splint only to quickly reset the bone before quickly re-wrapping it. Wincing at the sound alone. Jack screamed in pain, grabbing Jamie's arm so tight he almost broke Jamie's own arm.

"Sorry." Jamie mumbled, not blaming Jack for the painful hold or the scream for that matter. Jack whimpered, crying as Jamie re-wrapped everything; Jamie offered Jack a tiny cup that looks like it contains water, but in truth it's a medicine that tastes a little like chicken... Jack look at it slightly disgusted since his arm was just set.

"It's not as nasty as it looks, just drink it. It will help you feel a little better." Jack groaned, drinking the water stuff.

"Weird." Jamie shrugged a little.

"Some medicines are." Jack sighed tiredly, his leg throbbing with much pain.

"It hurts."

"Give the meds a minute to kick in. No such thing as a cure all. Thought you'd have figured that out by now." Jack whined, eventually his leg had numbed.

"Ahh." He said in relief.

"Told ya." Jamie said as he settled into the chair again.

"That feels so nice." Jack giggled, floating on clouds.

"I bet it does, that's the strong stuff I think." Jack giggled more and more.

"Jamie, why do you have three eyes and two mouths?" Jack was seeing things.

"I think you should sleep some of that off... I think even that small amount was too much for you." Jamie replied after a moment.

"Nooo, you're so fuzzy now." He giggled nonstop after, speaking nonsense afterwards.

"Yeah... you definitely need that sleep." Jack looked outside and laughed.

"Look Jamie! It's a flying cow." Jamie just shook his head and called for one of the yetis to bring a sedative to put Jack out for a little while. Jack pouted.

"Noo, no sleepy." Jack hid under the blankets.

"OMG! THERE ARE WORMY HERE!" The yeti brought one in and it took the two of them to wrangle Jack out of the covers in attempt to give him the sedative. Jack hissed and struggled.

"NO! NO! Let go of me you giant bears!" Jack squealed and yelled nonsense; the yetis held Jack down while Jamie struggled to get the needle into Jack. He squealed and struggled, even biting the yeti by his head that was holding him down.

"NOOO NOO!" He arched, twisted, and pulled away from the needle. One yeti eventually ended up sitting on Jack's chest to keep him from squirming and only then did Jamie manage to get the needle into Jack's wrist.

"There." Jack squealed.

"Owww." Jack whined like a child having gotten his first shot; he held his wrist.

"Why is everything turning so f-fuzzy?" It's all Jack said before falling into the oblivion of sleep. Jamie shook his head a little.

"Tell North about this, and the head nurse. That stuff, even in a small dose, is far too heavy of a painkiller." One the the yetis warbled at him as they left the room and Jamie settled back into the chair. Jack awoke a few hours later, drowsy, but he felt like he was on a numb cloud.

"J-jamie." Jack was scared, sort of, by this feeling and everything was blurry and out of focus. Jamie gently squeezed Jack's hand.

"Hey."

"W-what happened to me?" He held his neck, two needle spots in one place.

"OW."

"The painkiller was a bit too strong, made you a little loopy so we had to sedate you."

"Couldn't you have snuggled me until I fell asleep?" Jack said angrily.

"Not with as loopy as you were. You had no intentions of staying still for that." Jack chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, I guess not, but why stab me in the neck?" Jack asked, rubbing his hurt throat.

"Ah... that was during the surgery actually... I got you in the wrist... after a yeti sat on you."

"WHAT?!" He glared, upset as he was though he calmed down.

"Alright, if it was for my own good it's fine." Jamie chuckles a little.

"Kind of had to, you weren't exactly cooperative in that state." Jack sighed, his stomach growled in answer to any more questions.

"NO CAVIAR. MAKE SURE THEY TOOK THAT OFF MENU."

"Fair enough." Jamie replied as a yeti came in with the evening meal, mostly consisting of light foods this time. Jack smiled at the array of food, some yogurt, smoothies and a few cheeses and mini sandwiches. Jamie smiled a little, thanking the yeti who warbled happily before leaving the two to eat in peace. Jack reached for the juice but his arm wasn't long enough to reach at this moment since it would hurt his other arm. Jamie, seeing Jack miss by a few inches, handed him the glass.

"Thanks." Jack drink the juice, when there's a knock it's a yeti and he appeared to have wraps and cotton balls; it was time to check the wounds.

"Now? Can't this wait until after we've eaten?" Jamie asked the yeti.

The yeti nodded and left the room; Jack was hiding now under the bed, he had pulled out his IV during that. He absolutely wasn't going to let them touch him anymore.

"Jack, stop hiding and come finish your lunch." Jack had taken his lunch with him and was eating; he had finished it and was hiding from the yetis. Jamie sighed and tugged Jack from under the bed gently.

"NO!" Jack hissed and bit... or nibbled on Jamie's finger, before he ran back under again.

"Ow, geez..." Jamie left the room for a few minutes. When he came back in he had all the supplies he needed to re-do the leg bandage. He crawled under the bed to start working since he's pretty sure he's not going to get Jack out from under it any time soon. Jack squealed and struggled, keeping his legs and arms away from Jamie's reach; he growled.

"NO." Jamie ignored the growl, shifting about to get the bandage off, though it took some doing. Jack hissed and bit Jamie's fingers again, not too hard but enough to draw blood.

"Ow, cut it out." Jamie maneuvered to sit on him to get it re-wrapped though he doubted the wrappings will be needed for much longer. Jack wiggled and struggled, biting his leg; hard this time. Jamie grunted a little, but managed to wrap up the leg again.

"There, all done." He got off Jack then, careful not to hit the injured part of the leg as he did. As a last response, Jack hissed at Jamie like 'don't do it again;' he scrambled out from under the bed. Jamie just gave him a look that said 'Really?' Jack showed his not-really-sharp but white teeth and make a sound like yes. Jamie snorted a little, settling back in the chair; not at all intimidated. Jack was bored again, looking outside he wished to be free... flying about the clouds. Jamie thought about what he could do to ease the boredom for a little while. Jack squealed when Bunny accidentally fell into the room.

"Oh, it's only you Bunny."

"Sorry mate." Bunny picked up a few toys he'd dropped.

"Bunch of elves got in me way and I can't completely see over all this." Jack winced.

"Y-yeah guess so." Jack had to take in a couple big deep breaths.

"Be seein' ya." He said once he'd gotten them all and walked off; Jack let out all the air he was holding in slightly; trying to beat back the flashbacks. Jamie reached for Jack's hand to squeeze it reassuringly; Jack smiled, looking at Jamie.

"My little light." It's all he whispered before unconsciousness swept over him. Jamie smiled a little, he gently pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead as he slept to finish healing. It's several weeks before Jack awoke again, he had fallen into a slight coma due to overdose of painkillers. Jamie was dozing by the time Jack woke again. Jack grunted.

"J-jamie." He reached out for him. Jamie stirred a little at the sound of his name; Jack panicked a little, he couldn't see as he was just waking up.

"J-JAMIE."

"Jack?" Jamie murmured sleepily, roused from his sleep. Jack reached out to him.

"J-Jamie. Jamie, I can't see." Jack whined, shaking like a leaf; he obviously couldn't see. Jamie gently took Jack's hand, wiping away the sleep from his eyes to see if that helped. Jack was able to see Jamie then and he hugged him tightly; his arm was healed but his leg was still healing, apparently poisonous ants had bitten and rotted his skin and bone so it was regrowing back. Jamie hugged Jack back.

"You were out for quite a while, although considering how bad your leg was I'm not surprised. It's been some rough days for ya."

"I was out for how long... Jamie?" He looked at him, concerned.

"Ugh, my head it hurts now too."

"Almost a month."

"A MONTH!" Jack gawked at the one he loved in shock.

"A few days short of one actually." Jack yipped a little as the feeling returned to his body, but it was like pins and needles; he squirmed a bit and couldn't sit still with that feeling, it's awful.

"Oooo, that feeling huh? I hate that feeling too... let me see if I can't help." Jamie began rubbing his hands along one of Jack's arms, producing a small amount of heat, it was a trick his mother had once done on him and it had worked. He wasn't sure it would work on Jack... being a winter spirit and that he was one too but it couldn't hurt to try could it? Jack squirmed, twitched and whined as it was an uncomfortable feeling either way.

"J-Jamie, that's making me uncomfortable." He warned as his body didn't like heat much, Jack groaned as the pins and needles grew more and more.

"OUCH MAKE IT STOP!" Jamie winced when the uncomfortable feeling became painful.

"Sorry, didn't know if it would work anyway." Jack whined.

"This sucks." He squirmed this way and that, trying to end his pain. Jamie frowned thoughtfully, wondering if the opposite would work. Well... at least it wouldn't hurt... Jamie lightly touched a finger to one of Jack's hands, sending a tiny bit of frost along his skin. Jack gasped.

"J-jamie." The feeling of needles slowly receded.

"Omg... again."

"That better?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Y-yes, more around my right leg please." Jack groaned slightly in pain and slightly in euphoria from the frost. Jamie nodded, lightly touching Jack's leg and sending his frost spiraling down along the leg as instructed.

"Anywhere else?" Jack panted, slightly aroused oddly, but he shook his head.

"Nothing else."

"Alright then." Jamie toyed with the idea of sending more, just to see what Jack would do, but he discarded the idea after a moment. That didn't keep him from accidentally icing the sheet next to Jack's hand though. Not that Jamie noticed as he walked over to the window, frosting it a bit. He would have to keep in mind for the future that ice for Jack was a lot like heat for people. Jack shivered, quivered, and was slightly and oddly aroused even more.

"Oh god yes..." He whined a little when the wind came in warmly, taking away his icy coolness. Jamie quirked an eyebrow at Jack. Chilling the wind and wondering why it would be warm here... Well that didn't matter too much he supposed. As an afterthought, Jamie chilled the entire room to freezing. It was sort of an experiment. Jack 'ahhed' in relief and slowly floated up by the wind, like a baby in a hammock it rocked him like it used to when he was a beginning spirit. His concentration on the wind was destroyed by a yeti opening the door for his check up, making Jack hiss and take off out the window easily. Jamie growled at the yeti and went after Jack. Jack only hissed at Jamie in response to his yells of 'come back.'

"WIND FASTER!" Jack begged it. Jamie eventually caught up to Jack and gently grabbed his hand.

"Come on now... I promise no more interruptions. Just come back... please..." There were still a few things Jamie had wanted to try, that yeti had poor timing... Jack sighed, pulling not as hard, but still following Jamie back. Once back in the room, Jamie makes sure the room is sealed with ice after settling Jack back in the bed. He gently closed the window too. Not that he was keeping out the wind... but he did want to experiment a little and that meant having the window closed for now. Jack looked curiously at Jamie.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?" Jamie turned to look at Jack as he concentrated on lowering the temperature of the room again. It was really kind of nice honestly, then again, being freezing it was definitely something that he couldn't help but enjoy since he was - after all - a winter spirit like Jack. Jack shivered, arousal poking through when he felt Jamie use his powers to cool him down; it made him feel energized as well as strong.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jamie asked after a moment, he shifted the room's temperature to below freezing by a single degree, testing to see how cold he could make the room really, without bursting the window though he'd a good idea that it'd have to be super cold to actually bust the windows... colder than the pole itself actually which Jamie didn't think he could manage a temperature THAT low... Jack squirmed, his body throbbing now from the thrums of the close winter spirit that was Jamie. In a way, that was a mating ritual; the beginning of one for winter spirits. First they lowered the temperature as low as possible then they'd feed their lover forbidden fruit and then they'd strip them and start process of pleasuring their mate. Jamie was completely oblivious to the whole ritual thing, he hadn't been a winter spirit long enough to learn about it. He was just experimenting. He looked at Jack curiously, he'd a pretty good idea of the effect the cold was having. Okay... time for experiment two... He settled in his chair and sent some frost sliding along the floor towards Jack from the other end of the room. It was so thin that it wouldn't be visible unless one looked at it just right. Jamie was still wondering, as the frost slowly crept towards Jack, if the other winter spirit would answer. Jack looked about before seeing the super thin layer, returning one thinner and tiny letters saying 'I love you' in cursive spread across to Jamie. Jack groggily laid back down and hugged himself; he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his libido. Jamie smiled a little at that, his own frost curling around to avoid Jack's. He wanted to see how close it would have to be before Jack would notice it... well, besides with sight. He was more than a little certain about its effect on said winter spirit... but he'd no real idea WHY that was... not that the 'why' was really important for the little experiment as it slowly crept closer, creeping beneath the chair Jamie was sitting in and towards the bed as Jamie wondered why Jack hadn't answered his question but then shrugged it off. Maybe it had been a question itself... one he hadn't exactly answered, but then again he wasn't sure he should... Not that he wanted to lie or hide it, just that he wanted to see for himself the results. Jack shivered a bit, having felt more changes in the atmosphere. The frost slowly made its way up one bed post just behind Jack, curling about it gently before spreading to the tips of the sheets. Jack gasped slightly, touching the frost and sending it crinkling back to the floor; he shivered, it gave him goosebumps when Jamie did that.

Jamie's lips twitched with amusement at that, but he didn't send the frost to touch Jack; halting it where it was. He already knew what Jack's reaction was when it touched him. So on to the last little experiment he'd thought of. He got up and went over to the window, opening it just a hair to let in a little bit of wind for him to control. He then send the cool breeze that he'd harnessed over Jack, first ruffling his hair and then moving down from there to skim over his body to his toes. Jack gasped, holding his arms close to him and sending the wind back yipping, as the wind had ruffled him, and the frost was very much annoying now. Jamie let the bit of wind back out the window and frosted the glass to make a few patterns, as if he'd intended that all along though he'd sensed Jack's annoyance with the wind. Well, he hadn't meant to annoy him, but okay. Well the experiments had been interesting... to say the least and after a moment of doodling in his frost he returned to the chair. Jack slowly fell asleep, but he was still in pain from his lack of release. As Jack slept, Jamie used a bit of his frost to deal with the pain he sensed. He wasn't sure if Jack would be happy about that or not, but he wasn't going to leave him in any sort of pain either and figured Jack would sleep better without said pain. Jack giggled during the ministrations, but slowly released and turned on his side, happy and peaceful dreams were a mix of the beach and the snowy pond they both knew too well that was his pond. Jamie watched Jack sleep for a while before eventually curling up in the large chair to doze off himself, a slight smile on his face as the cold settled around him like a blanket he remembered from his childhood days; lulling him to sleep. Jack awoke a few hours later, it was lunch time and he whined as they had to unwrap his leg and take a blood sample from the wound that was now like a black raisin on his leg. Jamie was quiet though the yetis had made quite the ruckus that morning to wake him up so he'd unfreeze the door so they could just come in with the noon meal. Jamie watched, wondering what they wanted the sample for though he gently rubbed a hand along Jack's arm in an effort to soothe him, he didn't eat until they had left the two of them in peace to eat the meal they'd brought. Jack felt the numbness in his leg and it felt like a chunk of flesh missing.

"J-jamie why does it feel like I'm missing pieces of my leg?" Jamie just shrugged as he handed Jack a sandwich. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that himself... Jack ate the sandwich fast.

"Boy, you were hungry." Jamie comments, eating his own sandwich. The yetis return with a small desert for Jack, though one mutters to Jamie that it will help Jack so he hands a small treat to Jamie that isn't laced with medicine.

"Oh boy, apple pie." Jack was salivating then, he was hungry; very much so. Jamie chuckled, cutting Jack a good sized slice from the pie before getting some himself. He also put some ice cream on his. Jack ate it real fast.

"MMMM" Suddenly he felt like he was on a cloud.

"OMG SO GOOOOD!" Jamie chuckled around a bite.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this pie is like a drug to you."

"A drug, no; it's delicious." Jack squealed and looked like a mini chibi person for a moment.

"So good." Jamie chuckled.

"I meant that you were addicted to it." Jack smiled.

"W-what? It's the best thing I'm addicted to!" He giggled again, feeling a little high thanks to the medicine.

"OMG EVERYTHING JUST FEELS SO AMAZING JAMIE! LAY IN BED WITH ME!" He yelled, he didn't know why but he felt so happy and bubbly, and really was feeling good.

"Um, okay." Jamie settled into the bed once he finished his slice of pie. Jack giggled and turned, hugging Jamie closely.

"You're so soft my little angel light." Jack giggled more and more before falling asleep. Soft? What the heck was Jack talking about? Well... he guessed it didn't matter since Jack had fallen asleep. Jack talked a little in his sleep, whining a name, but Jamie knew this name very well.

"Emma." Jack whined again.

"Emma, sl-slow down Em..." His sentence cut off there as he turned and kicked Jamie in the balls on accident. Jamie winced at the kick, curling up as the pain shot through him; he'd been almost asleep himself when that had happened... He wasn't going to sleep now anytime soon... Jack groaned, tossing and turning until morning before finally he was snoring; still only whispering his sister's name as well as his mother and father's. When Jack woke up again, Jamie was curled up at the foot of the bed; it was the only way he'd managed to get any sleep.

"J-Jamie?" Jack looked at him strangely, and worriedly.

"W-what are you doing down there?" Jamie yawned as he began to stir, slowly stretching before he realized Jack was awake.

"Morning."

"Morning" Jack groaned, he wanted to be free; like really free, be flying upon wind and making it snow wherever he went... but no, he had a freaking rotted leg bone.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked, though he was checking a few sore spots on himself, he'd ended up with a small bruise on one leg, but nothing more.

"Fine, but I want to be out of here, like now, Jamie." Jack begged him to let him try walking out and to go flying, make snow somewhere.

"Well, you shouldn't do anything on your own, but granted that you behave I'll take you outside." Jack nodded his head really fast in answer.

"Yes, please, anything."

"Alright, no flying off or making snow or anything. We don't know how well the medicine that's healing your leg will react to your powers and we don't need a blizzard rattling the workshop." Jack whined.

"Not even a snowball? Please at least let me make a snowball." He whined as they were floating out the window.

"No. Not until North gives the okay. As I just said, we don't know what will happen if you do." Jack whined.

"Fine." He decided to make handmade ones instead, and hit Jamie with them because he was pouty and fussy about not making his own. Jamie chuckled, making one by hand too and tossing it back at Jack. Jack's snowballs smashed into Jamie, before he could blink he was buried; Jamie laughed, making the mound of snow he was, shake and he formed snowballs out of the snow that buried him to pelt Jack with. Jack squealed and half ran, half walked since his leg was still healing.


	10. Chapter 10

"EEE!" Jamie laughed, but he was careful to aim above the waist so not to accidentally hit Jack's hurt leg with the snowballs he was pelting him with. Jack squealed again and created a snow fort instantaneously with magic before Jamie could say no. It made Jack out of breath but no pain.

"JACK!" Jamie shouted, half in worry, half in anger that Jack had gone back on his agreement. Jack winced at the volume of Jamie's voice and hid into an ice tunnel he had created in this castle of a fort. Jamie stopped throwing snowballs, instead he crossed his arms and waited to see if Jack would come out. Jack didn't come back out, he wouldn't come back out knowing Jamie was mad, and now hid in his castle fort. Jamie simply waited. Jack shivered, he knew he couldn't hide forever so he walked up a few levels until he was on the balcony, looking down at Jamie.

"What?" Jamie looked up at Jack with a frown.

"You WEREN'T supposed to use your magic, remember?" Jack smiled darkly.

"So? I'm not dead, so what's wrong with that?" He snickered, happier then ever; he didn't care if Jamie was angry at him right then. He's just happy to know his powers didn't hurt him and that they worked.

"That's not the point Jack." Jamie said, though he doesn't really show it... he was a little unnerved by that smile... Jack smirked and ignored Jamie's words.

"Oh blow it out your ass." He said, chuckling before going inside and locking the little ice castle up.

"I'm not some damn china doll Jamie." Jamie knew that, but he wasn't sure he liked that response either... Jack smirked, sitting back in his homemade ice living room, sipping on a cool glass of water that wouldn't freeze at his command. Jamie wasn't entirely sure what to make of all that... they'd been having fun up until then... What had happened exactly? Sure he wasn't happy that Jack had gone back on his word, but... he felt... off now. Like something wasn't the way it should be. He settled into the snow staring at it as he tried to sort things out in his own mind. Jack sighed, he wasn't glass; how did Jamie expect him to heal if he didn't try anything? There is nothing but silence for a good long while, but Jamie still hasn't found any answers in himself when he's forced to go inside to get something to eat. Jack sighed, it was quite lonely there but, it was better than being coddled. Jamie came back out after he'd finished eating, he had a slice of apple pie with him when he came back out again.

"Jack?" He don't answer right away, but sighed. He had a book in his hand when he opened the balcony doors.

"Yes?"

"Just wondering if maybe you wanted some pie." Jamie floated over to the balcony, setting the plate on the rail so that it balanced perfectly. Jack sat back in his icy armchair.

"I'm fine Jamie, I have my own food." There was a table set with real pot roast, apple pie and drinks and other food aplenty.

"Um, okay then." Jamie settled outside the little fort in thought. He shook away the question of where Jack had gotten it. It didn't really matter, well... he had work to do didn't he? He flew off, leaving the plate where it was as he went off to spread some snow.

This didn't seem like Jack, but he brushed that off as well as he began his work of spreading snow about the globe. Jack sighed and ate his pie before he slowly fell asleep; Jamie returned to the pole when he's finished and curled up in the bed of Jack's room at the pole to sleep. When he awoke, Jack sighed and disintegrated the castle; sending the food he had taken to recycling plants. Jamie slept like the dead, normally he wasn't exhausted, but he'd forgotten that he wasn't entirely back to himself yet and had pushed it a little which meant he'd been exhausted when he had settled on the bed. Jack floated into the room and lay next to Jamie, closing my eyes he dreamt. Jamie wouldn't stir for a good while, not even the sun seemed to be enough to stir him as tired as he was. That worried Jack and he decided to take on the snowing duties without North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy or Jamie ever knowing. An hour after the sun had risen Jamie began to stir, mumbling as he turned over away from the window.

"No... put it there..." Jack smiled, coming in and whispered before he woke.

"Put what where?" He looked at Jamie with a smile at hearing him talk. Jamie smiled a little in his sleep before yawning and beginning to fully wake. Jack turned around, as if he was looking in the mirror nearby and didn't talk at all. Jamie slowly stretched mumbling around a yawn.

"Morning."

"Morning Jamie, how are you today?" He asked him, curious and worried.

"I'm alright... why?" Jamie looked confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You were sleep for quite a long while Jamie." He sighed.

"Maybe you should relax for a while and let me take over the winter duties for a bit." He sighed tiredly himself, yawning from the late night snow fall.

"No way I'm doing that until your leg heals."

"I'm fine, gosh, I'm not gonna break; besides it's just my leg." He said, annoyed now; every time... Jamie mother henned him every time he got hurt badly... Jack grunted a little, just standing on the leg was pushing his pain sensors.

"Besides, you deserve to take a break." Jack turned back to Jamie giving him a face meaning 'I ain't backing down and you can't make me.' Jamie just stared back just as stubbornly as he got up. Jack growled and backed away from him, knowing he'd lost this contest wholeheartedly.

"Don't make me use my powers Jamie." Jamie just rolled his eyes and left the room to get breakfast, but as he left he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong... Jack had done a lot of things but not once had he ever said anything that sounded like a threat... especially not in terms of his powers... This unsettled Jamie as he stepped into the kitchen to see what the yetis had made for the morning. Jack shivered, he did feel awfully strange; never had he threatened Jamie with his powers, never... He shivered and looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his eyes he noticed a reddish tinge.

"Th-these aren't my eyes... this is not me in here?" He whispered to himself, seeing many differences in his body now; like the fact he had more muscle... Jamie ate a few pancakes, but since yesterday he felt something had been off... he just didn't know what.

Jack winced, having felt much pain in his ribs, and he saw why; he had grown a couple inches as well. Strangely he felt different, like someone else was in his skin and changing his body; he didn't like that. Jack sighed and floated downstairs to eat pancakes or something because he was starving and felt like he could eat the Workshop. Jamie left the kitchen and flew out the nearest window to spread some snow and to just think... Jack sighed, having asked for a country fried steak with gravy vegetables and potatoes along with cranberry sauce and a whole turkey; they all looked at him strangely but made the requested food.

"Thanks fellas." Jack groaned, he felt just... not himself anymore. Jamie wasn't really sure what to think about the other day no matter how much he considered what had happened. From every angle it just seemed... odd... and he couldn't make heads or tails of it at all. Honestly he hadn't really been that mad... and Jack would have known that... so then... what was with the whole solitary thing? He returned to the pole as the sun would begin to darken the sky if it weren't the north pole... and this time of year it was always light but in another week or so it would be always dark no matter what time it was. Jamie landed on the balcony of Jack's room, but he didn't go inside just yet. Jack shivered.

"What's happening to me? First I snap at Tooth, then Bunny and North... and then I just ate an entire banquet of food!" He yelled loud enough for Jamie to hear. Jamie didn't have an answer to that, wincing a little at the fact that he could hear it all the way from where he was at. He stared at the expansive of snow around him, light flurries dancing in the air... his handiwork of course... He held out a hand to catch one, staring at the tiny thing in wonder... He still was absolutely fascinated and awed that he could create something like this... Jack sighed and sat on the bed, looking at the completely clean plates around him.

"What's happening to me?" He was scared now, and worst of all he'd snapped at Jamie... Sensing Jack's fear, Jamie went inside.

"Jack?" He said softly, what was spooking him? Jack winced and hid all the cleaned plates and the fact that his muscles were showing a lot more...

"Uh, you're back early Jamie." He said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Early? If this were Burgess it'd be dark by now. Plus there weren't a lot of places that needed snow today." He shrugged a little. Jack didn't say anything more, he just sat normally and covered myself with a blanket.

"Oh ok." Jamie gave him a confused look.

"What's with the blanket?"

"Nothing, just tired." He berated himself in his head for that, no way was Jamie gonna buy that. Jamie frowned a little.

"Okay... though you don't look it."

"Nah, I am." Jack faked a yawn to show he was, but knowing Jamie... he would know. Jamie did know, but he didn't feel up to doing this 'dance' today.

"Alright then. I'll just leave you to get some rest." Jamie left the room in search of North to see if he could use a hand in something. Jack sighed.

"Phew." He knew he wasn't out of the doghouse yet though. Jamie spent the day helping North test various toys, but the whole time he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Jack...

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was even though he seemed fine as far as Jamie could tell from the bond and he wasn't hurt or anything... so then... what? Jack looked at himself in the mirror... no red tinge anymore.

"Oh thank God." but the muscles stayed.

"What is going on?" He sighed and decided to look through a couple books about that. Jamie wondered throughout the day if he should mention anything to North about the 'changes' but then decided best not... who would be the best to talk to? Jack sighed, having searched every book on spirits and body changes; the only thing that stood out was aging every five thousand moons. After spending hours of testing toys and wondering who to talk to, Jamie decided that the best one to talk to would be Sandy... he was the oldest after all... and he was the one on best terms with Jack among the other Guardians. Jamie finished testing the stack of toys he'd been given and told the yeti he'd been working with... Joka, that he was finished and that he'd see him later.

"I have to talk to Sandy about something." The yeti nodded and waved goodbye as Jamie left the testing room and set off out the nearest window to find the little Guardian. Jack sighed.

"That can't be it I can't age; I'm basically dead, reborn but dead." He said in shock. _I can't grow... can I?_ Jack was looking questioningly at himself, this couldn't be right; spirits didn't age anymore... They're dead... Then, what was this? Why did he look taller, older, his hair longer and even stubble was growing... _What's going on!_

It took Jamie a while but he finally found golden sand sending out dreams and where there was gold sand there was Sandy... Jamie followed the sand into the sky to the little Guardian. Jamie spotted the golden cloud and with a small smile he flew up towards it.

"Hey Sandy." Sandy smiled and made a couple words in sand:

You wanted to see me?

He smiled wisely, knowing what was 'wrong' but he was so excited! It was a good thing, Jack was changing; they all went through the change. He used to be nothing but a miniature sprite of sand once long ago. Jamie smiled a little, nodding as he settled on the edge of the sand cloud, careful not to freeze any of the sand.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here too. Things just seem... I donno... weird... It's scaring Jack from what I can tell but he won't talk to me about it." Jamie sighed a bit at that. Sandy patted Jamie's head and started to illustrate the basic 'puberty' of power growth and the symbols of who they were, were growing to who they are today; he explained basically that Jack was changing appearance and becoming more believed in... a lot more. Explaining how believers saw the Guardians and how they were born and had grown themselves over time, the changes would stop when Jack was fully done and it only happened every five thousand moons. Sandy clapped happily:

It's an honor to grow.

"Um... wow I guess... I wonder if I'll ever have that chance someday. Not that I mind being the age I am, but... I mean... it just sounds cool... Thanks for explaining."

Sandy smiled happily:

Tell Jack slowly, he may not understand, but it's going to happen, sadly, whether he wants to or not; you know how he is about that age.

He sent more sand out to the children for dreams.

"Actually that's not something I've ever discussed with him... I mean, it's never been an issue though he does seem to have a problem with being called 'old' ... at least that I've noticed. Anyway, thanks for your time." Jamie waved to the little Guardian before heading back to the pole... boy wouldn't this be a fun conversation... but at least he felt better now about what was going on. Jack groaned, it was like never-ending, these changes; first he grew another inch taller, then he started growing a beard... Jamie floated towards the room from the balcony; gently testing the bond to see if Jack was awake or not before he entered the room. Jack was in the bathroom, basically shaving every last bit of hair off his face but every time he tried it would instantly grow back; newer, whiter and longer.

"Noo." He whined, but jumped at the touch from the bond.

"Jack?" Jamie called out, he didn't want to spook Jack but he didn't see him in the room either... Jack whined, upset and scared.

"J-Just a second." He called out; he washed away the hair and beard down the drain and wore a mask on his face like doctors wear to cover for germs and fake coughed. Jamie settled on the bed, waiting for Jack to come out. Jack came out, fake sneezing and coughing.

"Oh, Jamie. I'm really sick with winter flu, I'd advise you to -achoo- stay away." He fake sneezed again, covering himself a little as more hair and beard grew. Jamie took one look at Jack and despite himself he began chuckling.

"Winter flu... I have to admit, that's a good one." Jack winced, knowing he'd never bought it.

"Um... allergies?" He said next, standing defensively, ready to run into bathroom if needed. Jamie giggled.

"Jack, you aren't sick... you're just growing. I talked to Sandy about it." Jack stopped talking a moment before ripping off the mask, a full grown beard in place.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN GROWING?!" He shouted, not at all pleased by the sound of it. Jamie winced at the shout... yeah... this was going to go just great...

"Well... apparently when you hit a certain age and have enough believers... you grow... Sandy was pretty excited about it... He knew what I was going to talk to him about by the time I found him." Jamie did his best to tell Jack what Sandy had told him about it.

"I'm kinda jealous honesty... I mean, it sounds great to me... but I didn't expect you'd like it half as much..." He trailed off. Jack was going to scream... so he screamed into the nearest pillow.

"I DON'T WANNA GROW OLD!" He yelled and beat the stuffing out of the pillow afterwards. Jamie just watched and waited patiently for it to be over. Jack now just lay on the pillow, crying tears; he didn't want to grow at all... After a long moment of silence Jamie moved over to Jack and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's not that bad. Come on now." He murmured softly.

"But Jamie, it's gonna be weird... you'll be younger than me and I'll be be older!" Jack cried, he was scared of how his appearance would come out once the transformation was done. Jamie chuckled softly.

"Jack... you have always been older than me. Why do you think that would matter now?" He murmured softly as he held the winter spirit close.

"C-cause I'll actually look older." He said, shaking like a leaf as his beard grew smaller until it was just stubble.

"Apparently my body says it's not ready for a beard yet."

"Jack, love... that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I always will, I don't care what you look like." Jamie murmured softly as he gently ruffled Jack's hair, sure it would take a little getting used to but he honestly didn't care. Jack hugged Jamie close then winced in pain as yet again there were changes.

"Ow." Jamie nuzzled against Jack, holding him close. After all they'd been through, there was no way he was going to let something this trivial tear them apart. Jack grunted as his arousal was up and knocking at Jamie's thigh. Jamie chuckled softly, pulling back to draw Jack into a gentle, loving kiss. Jack gasped in shock at how good that felt, everything was more sensitive and different... it was like being a completely different person altogether.

00000000000000000000

Jack panted, hugging Jamie; his body, during that time, had finished changing permanently. He would have longer, short wild hair in white and his eyes were more a electric ice blue now and glowed in the dark. He also had more muscle mass and a six pack small, but right sized; he kissed Jamie's lips gently and pulled out carefully so not to hurt him. Jamie returned the kiss lovingly. He sighed in utter bliss, no matter how many times they did that it always felt like the first time... Jamie felt tired, but happily so. Nothing but love and sleepiness slipped along the bond... and satisfaction of course. That all but radiated off him. Jack smiled, just as sleepy, and wrapped them up in a blanket; he clung to Jamie in a strong, but gentle hug. Jamie smiled as he snuggled close, murmuring softly before he fell asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you t-too." Jack said before snuggling into his neck, unaware of the new, glowing moon outside and the dark shadows covering it... Jamie was just as unaware of it, he slept on until the next morning's rays woke him though the strength of those rays were beginning to wane as it became closer and closer to the time where the North Pole would be in darkness that occupied it for winter. Jack snored on, though his newly grown body meant more sleep, but soon there'd be little to no sleep at all for winterly duties, Jack's job and Jamie's. Jamie smiled a little as he woke in Jack's arms. His favorite way to wake up really... he quietly lay there with him, studying him as if memorizing him all over again. Not moving an inch as he gazed lovingly at Jack. Jack snored a little, turning his face slightly as he started to stir, opening and blinking, revealing electric ice blue eyes that showed wise power of his soul through them. Jamie smiled as his eyes met Jack's electric blue, so beautiful... his breath hitched a little before he was able to speak.

"Morning." Jack sighed, smiling.

"Morning." He yawned a little before sitting up and stretching, popping bones into place and looking outside. It was that time of month again the winter rush hour.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work." Jamie nodded.

"You seem to have healed just in time for it." Jamie watched Jack for a moment before he sat up himself. Jack nodded, grabbing his staff he noticed a change in it; for one it wasn't wood anymore, it was made of pure ice, and two it hooked like a scythe.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the..." He shivered, he didn't like the look of the scythe, but as if by his will it turned into his normal hooked staff... only made of ice.

"Well, that's different." Jamie said, looking at the ice staff. Jack looked at it strangely and willed it a scythe again.

"Woah... it becomes a new weapon when I want it to?" He willed it back to staff form, but it would never turn be wood again.

"Oh, I guess it's pure ice now." Jack slowly floated out gently on the wind, only it was north and east wind together holding him up.

"What's going on?"

"Huh... well I guess with age comes a few new abilities. At least in your case." Jack didn't like his new abilities; he wanted to be himself again, which made the east wind become shy and only blow half mast.

"Hey now, it's not you. I'm just not used to using east and north wind before." Jamie chuckled a little.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it in time. Geez... this means I probably can't keep up with you anymore... lucky you."

"Nah, I'll be just going as fast as you Jamie; no flying fast for me. I'm still new to all this power, so will be doing tiny bits." He slowly herded the snow clouds in one area while the others needed to be herded to another town.

"Jamie herd those to south west." Jack tapped each of his group and they started to make snow instantly. Jamie nodded, nudging the clouds in the direction they needed to go; he always thought of herding clouds was - for him - like herding a bunch of cold pillows. Not that they really felt cold to him.

"Knowing you that will be true once you get used to things though... you're too onry not to." Jamie says with a slight grin over one shoulder even as he herded the clouds.

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing right?" He swiftly herded the clouds, spreading them where they were supposed to go. Jamie just chuckled in response as he moved clouds about, tapping some gently to shake the snow out of them after positioning them where they needed to go. Jack smiled and iced most every house's roof with icicles, dull on the end and light so not dangerous when they fell, wouldn't hurt anyone. He peppered the ground with extra snow that sparkled like diamonds. Jamie darted around the city, frosting every pane of glass he came across while Jack worked above with the snow. Jack added swirls of frost across window panes and special pictures to special believers and new ones; he laughed a little, but suddenly felt his power spike a whole 'nother level.

"WOAH!" He burst forward like a speeding bronco.

"WOAH EAST, NORTH CALM DOWN! CHILL!" Jamie can't help but grin at Jack's choice of words.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black... or however that saying goes..." Jamie says when Jack shoots past him suddenly.

"WOAH! DON'T RILE THEM UP JAMIE" Jack yelled back trying to slow down only to be shot way past Jamie by east, west and north wind now.

"WHAT THE! AHH!" Jamie giggles a little, watching.

"Rile them up? Hardly... just your use of words... I mean... aren't you already cold enough and you're telling THEM to chill?" Jack glared at Jamie and riled up his own wind, making it go completely out of control.

"Now how about that your wind's all wound up now." Jamie chuckles and works to calm down the north, which wasn't too hard if only because he only had to deal with ONE. Jack worked on his own, slowing down and just floating about; lolling into his work, creating what was needed, throwing snowballs purposely at people and Jamie mostly. Jamie caught a few and tossed them back at Jack while dodging others. Jack giggled.

"Jamie you know what this means? It's basically our anniversary, when we first met." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah... I remember that. How could I forget? That was the night I met my best friend." His eyes gleam happily. Jack smiled.

"Which means anniversary hugs!" Jamie laughed.

"I think I can deal with that." Jack tackled Jamie in the clouds, unaware that they were being watched by summer spirits. Jamie just laughed, unaware as well as he hugged Jack back.

"Come on, let's go back to North's for lunch." He smiled.

"RACE YOU THERE!" He took off, unsuspecting of the angry summer spirits following them.

"No fair! You have two to back you up!" Jamie called even as he shot after Jack. Jack smiled.

"No, I let east go back home, I'm using north silly." He flew past him, half way to North's.

"Oh ... well MAYBE I have a shot then!" Jamie calls back, trying to beat Jack back to the pole. Jack smiled and swiftly made a right by the reindeer pens. Jamie soared just a couple feet behind Jack, banking around the pens as he tried to catch up. Jack smiled, but slowed down for Jamie only to slam straight into a spirit.

"Ouch" He was worried he had hurt the other only to feel a burning sensation when he touched him in the hit.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU STUPID WINTER!" Jamie halts when he catches up only to scowl.

"You're one to talk. What are YOU doing up HERE of all places?" The summer spirit was helped up by another.

"Yeah, well tell your buddy there to slow down." Jamie frowns at the fire spirit.

"Considering it's rare for anyone like you to be around HERE... I'd say you're the one who should be more wary. Besides, we were just having a race. Slowing down isn't an option there." They snort.

"Yeah, annoying how you bastards are, we have a talk with the Guardians today." Jamie narrows his eyes slightly.

"You're already are talking to one. In fact, you made yourself an obstacle for him." He replies coolly; he was liking this spirit less and less. He considered himself even tempered, but this spirit was being just downright RUDE... They snickered.

"Whatever like they'd ever make Jack Frost a Guardian, that was a fluke that last year." They laughed, making Jack look down in shame, remembering how bad things were then and still sort of were. That did it.

Jamie formed a snowball with a bit of ice in it and threw it hard at the spirit who'd dared say it. He didn't care what the others would think, NO ONE said that about Jack around him and got away with it. Before the spirit could recover he had flitted towards the other and slammed the two face first into the snow, snarling viciously.

"IF you EVER say that again in my presence I will see you frozen where you stand in ice you cannot melt! YOU aren't even worthy to speak to HIM let alone the other Guardians! The fact that you can't even handle your own problems proves that!" He hissed even as he let go of them before they retaliated. His eyes glittering dangerously as he stood between Jack and the two fire spirits. If they so much as twitched wrong he was going to nail them with the power of winter. He wasn't a Guardian... He didn't have to play nice... Jack was in awe at that, but at the same time begged Jamie to back off as the other two glared menacingly at Jamie and Jack mostly.

"Don't mess with fire winter rat or you'll be a puddle." Their arms engulfed in flames, Jack whimpered, feeling more ashamed. He held Jamie back.

"Please just go away, do what you need to do and go." They snickered.

"Oh how mighty you were Jack and now look at you, a sniveling baby, can't even follow orders from the Guardians; sick." Jack winced at each word holding tightly onto Jamie. Jamie's eyes burned with anger. Ice daggers formed in his hands. He pointed one at the speaker.

"You'll learn some manners if I have to carve them into your flesh you despicable fire worm!" The other created a fire blade.

"Jamie." He held him back but the twin stabbed him in the leg. Jack yelled in pain letting go of Jamie as the fire burned into his leg.

"Ow." Tears fell from the pain. Jamie shook Jack off as the North wind howled at his command and slammed the two into a snowbank with Jamie right behind them pelting them with hail in his fury. Several yards away, arms crossed and watching the fight, was Tooth. She had stayed silent though Baby Tooth settled on Jack's should, chirping quietly and trying to cheer him up. Jack held his leg in pain while the fire spirits were nearly burned out to death.

"WAIT PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Jack hated cries of pain, it hurt him more that Jamie was doing that than good. It hurt him, Jamie didn't know that though that pained cries harmed him no matter what. Jamie was furious and the wind that much more so that the spirits would DARE to use fire against Jack when he hadn't shown the slightest bit of hostility; it pinned them to the ground while Jamie thrust the tips of the nevermeltice daggers at their throats.

"I suggest you apologize or do you want me to cut you to ribbons..." Jamie's eyes darkened as he glared at the two. They should have known better... should have known that he wasn't a Guardian and thus wasn't subject to the rules that the Guardians held themselves to... Tooth decided this was a good time to intervene.

"I suggest you listen to him." Her voice was as cold as the wind that held the two spirits down in the snow. The spirits shuttered, Jack groaned, not wanting Jamie to do this.

He called the winds back and tried to send them on their merry way to the sun; he sighed tiredly, having used the last of his energy then. The wind was reluctant to obey, just as furious at the two as Jamie is; though it does release them it swirls angrily around the three, not about to let them just leave though... Jack went unconscious, his body going to shut down since the stab was too close to his vital organs; the spirits winced and knew they were dead now but they did apologize before Jack went under the black of unconsciousness. Sensing the danger to Jack, Jamie scowls at the two before rushing to his side to ice the wounds and keep him from bleeding out before picking him up and seeing him to the infirmary room.

Tooth flies over to the two spirits who look like they're petrified.

"I'll let the others decide if we should bother even considering your request after they have learned what you have done. Get a move on. Now." Tooth's tone doesn't leave any room for argument. They leave faster than you can say 'merry christmas.' Jack groaned, his head lolled into Jamie's neck as the pain was unbearable, even in unconsciousness. Tooth watched them leave with a raised eyebrow before going to join the others for the meeting once there she explained why Jack wasn't joining them and that they should speak with him only about what he would need to know for certain. None of the others were happy to hear about the incident.

Jamie cooled the burns as best he could as he laid Jack on a bed and got a yeti to tend to the wounds, sending a painkiller into Jack's system once the wounds had been seen to. Jack groaned groggily waking up during stitching.

"Oww." Jamie winced at that and the yetis attempted a sedative then. Jack groaned, hating the feel of cold metal in his skin before falling asleep again. Jamie didn't leave Jack's side for a moment. One yeti came in with a pitcher and a glass of ice water for Jack, Jamie smiled at this as the yeti set it nearby; the Guardians, meanwhile, discuss what they can do to make it known to all spirits for certain that Jack was a Guardian and was to be treated with respect... For the summer spirits... Bunny decided to make a little visit to Mother Nature... leaving the other three to discuss matters. Jack awoke tired and in pain.

"Ow." He held his neck where the needle was put in for the sedative.

"Ow." Jamie gently put one hand on Jack's.

"Hey..."

"Jamie?" He looked at him, confused at why everything hurts so much again. Jamie smiled gently at Jack, no trace of his anger from before evident and his eyes are the mix of brown and blue they have always been since he'd become a winter spirit.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know n-numb." Jack didn't like this feeling, he'd just got healed and for what? To get hurt again... Why did everyone around the world want to hurt him? He was just a winter spirit basically...

"Well, at least the painkiller is working then." This scared Jack, that this many spirits wanted to hurt him. _I don't even know what I did to upset them..._ He thought. Jack grunted in pain a little, but not much; he coughed, having a really dry throat.

"Thirsty?" Jamie asked after a moment. Jack nodded his head really fast.

"Dry, yes please." Jamie handed Jack the glass of ice water that the yetis had brought for him. He drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you." He sighed.

"What happened this time that made me end up here?"

"That fire spirit... apparently the coward had the gull to attack you but didn't have the guts to face up to the Guardians." Jack winced.

"Why does my insides feel like they're missing?" A yeti warbled to Jamie not to tell Jack that they had to remove some organs that he could live without but might have needed if he were alive. Jamie wisely listened.

"Um... well... the burn was kind of deep... the yeti says you'll probably feel that way for a little while but that you'll eventually heal and won't feel it anymore." Jack sighed.

"But I feel so empty and a normal knife stitch shouldn't even be half as big as it is... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME THAT THEY HAD TO CUT A HUGE HOLE IN MY BODY!" Jack screamed at the end, he was scared about what had happened. Jamie hugged Jack.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you... it was them. They were rotten, dirty cowards who couldn't even take responsibility for harming you when Tooth talked to them. They didn't stick around for whatever reason it was they'd even come for originally. I heard Bunny paid Mother Nature a visit too... none of the others are happy about what happened." Jack was tired of this.

"Why do spirits hate me? I'm just one little winter spirit... I had done nothing, even some of my own kind attacked me in my younger years."

"Jealousy I imagine. They can't stand that they don't have what you do. You're a Guardian, a wonderful friend, a generous and thoughtful lover... You're everything anyone could ever want... and they can't stand that I got you first... That you have believers and they don't." Jamie says, gently brushing his fingers against Jack's cheek as he speaks. Jack sniffed, tears falling as his body throbbed in pain from the missing organs and the change of space. Jamie settled next to Jack, careful not to bump any of the wrapped wounds as he snuggled as close as he can. Jack hissed in pain but was slowly lulled into a slumber that he wouldn't wake from for 30 days. Jamie stayed by Jack's side the entire time. Jack snored quite loudly, North said he could hear it from his office, at one point, and that's on the other side of the workshop. Jamie told North he didn't know what the Guardian was talking about when North tried bringing it up one morning when he'd been given breakfast and the Guardian had come to visit him. Jack started to stir on October 31st, Halloween. He groaned groggily.

"Hey." Jamie murmurs softly. Jack didn't want to wake from this wonderful slumber, it was quiet, warm and safe. Jamie chuckled a little, gently trailing kisses along Jack's face; he groaned and opened those electric iced orbs.

"What mmm?" Jack moaned in protest but woke up in fluffy blankets.

"What happened..." He said, tired still. Jamie shifted to give Jack a proper, loving kiss then. He 'mmed' into the kiss; a yeti knocks politely first before entering, knowing their status, they brought in a buffet tray of food a whole turkey, sweet potatoes, corn, biscuits, more pies than the eye could see, some various kinds cookies and candies along with fruits and veggies. Jamie pulled back from the kiss at the knock, calling out that they should come in; he chuckled when he saw the feast.

"Guess North wanted to make sure you had enough to eat... Donno how he'd know you'd be awake today." Jack rubbed his throat, suddenly he just couldn't talk except for what he'd said before. He rubbed it more to hear his voice, it's as if someone took his voice box and turned it off. He said Jamie's name in worry, but nothing came out. Jamie frowned a little at that.

"Lost your voice huh? Well... you haven't used it in like a month... not a surprise. It will come back again soon, just worry about eating for now. Although some how I doubt we can eat ALL of this even between the two of us!" Jack nodded but shook his head at North's will to feed them this much; he took a helping of turkey leg, some potatoes and steamed beans along with a biscuit and honey, gravy sauce with cranberries, grapes and a large helping of cheeses. It looked like a mountain of food compared to Jamie's plate. Like he'd said, Jack had not eaten or talked or anything in a month. Jamie just chuckled as he got his own helpings of the food and set into it. He isn't the least bit surprised how hungry Jack was. Jack attacked that food with eyes of a hungry wolf; he made no sound, but closed his eyes in bliss and boy did he need a shower... He sniffed himself and swore he nearly died. Jamie snorted a little around a mouthful, fully aware of it, but he wasn't one to complain. He'd attempted to give Jack a sponge bath once... ONCE... that had gone SO wrong... he hadn't tried a second time. Jack winced, trying to ask why nobody at least tried to sponge his face or something while he was out. Realizing Jack was trying to speak, Jamie handed him a pen and paper on a clipboard. Jack wrote: why didn't anyone try to at least sponge me while I slept?

Jamie gave Jack a sheepish look.

"Um... well... I DID try once... it ... didn't go well..." Jack wrote down eyes arched curiously: elaborate

"Well, I got you out of the hoodie easily enough, but that's about it... You rolled over away from the sponge every time I tried just washing a spot and when I tried to get a yeti to help you just froze 'em until they gave up trying to help... then you tried freezing me... and ended up freezing the water... and the sponge..." Jack rubbed his temples before writing: had you even tried putting warm water on me? I don't freeze things as easily when I'm weakened and next time just tie my hands.

"I'll try the warm water next time... did try tying the hands though... that did not work out because you didn't exactly freeze the tub of water with your hands... you used your foot..." Jamie gives him a look that's a cross between laughter and an 'I can't believe that you managed that...' Jack shook his head and wrote down: well let's try it now.

After having finished his entire plate of food, that was quite a lot. Jack shivered, unaware that he was missing anything, but now they'd been replaced with false organs.

"Alright." Jamie helps clear the food away and moves the clipboard away as well, but within reach before retrieving the small bowl of water and a sponge. He sets the water and sponge on a nearby bed and slips Jack from the hoodie first before retrieving the damp sponge to start washing. The stitch was now a great white scar that molded his side, large but slightly invisible against his pale skin. Jamie makes sure to be gentle with the washing, even though the stitches had long since been replaced by healed skin; he didn't want to accidentally rub some sensitive nerves the wrong way. Jack giggled as his side was so very much ticklish; he laughed... if he could laugh, but it was a dry laugh; like air being forced out of a bag.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack looked at Jamie with eyes full of sadness; he wanted his voice back but he knew it wasn't coming back anytime soon. Jamie smiles a little handing Jack a glass of water when he had to get the sponge damp again, allowing him the drink while he wet the sponge and then wrang out most of the water from it before returning to take the glass and set it aside before going back to washing.

"Maybe this is why you were so objecting... little sensitive eh?" Jack squirmed and that dry laughing sounded more like a 'hah' at first. Jamie smiles a little before shifting to work on washing Jack's back next. Jack actually made what sounded like a squeal next and inched away from the sponge.

"Hey now, stay still." Jamie said, just as gentle as before as he washed his back and shoulders. Jack slowly calmed down and fell asleep during the wash, but he'd just woke up... how could Jack be this tired? A yeti knocks at the door and tells Jamie that Jack can't sleep at all for a while until they know it's safe for him to go back to sleep. Jamie sighed at that and gently prodded at Jack to keep him awake before shooing away the yeti; he made sure to lock the door before he tugged at Jack's pants to finish washing him. Jack whined and tried to fall asleep a couple more times because he knew he couldn't stay awake forever. Jamie gently prodded him each time, telling Jack that he could sleep later. He wrote: Why?

On his board and gave him sad eyes; Jack wanted sleep for once.

"The yetis want to monitor you for a little while. Just to make sure things are okay, then they'll let you sleep." Jamie replies to the question as he finishes washing Jack's feet and then helps him back into his clothes again and unlocks the door. Jack shook his head and closed his eyes; he didn't want to stay awake. Baby Tooth zipped into the room as soon as Jamie opened the door to see what the "tapping" noise was about. She flew over to Jack, chirping that she's there to watch him for a while as she prodded him to keep him awake. Jack whined, his voice returning bit by bit.

"N..o.." He said tiredly as he turned on his side away from the prodding fingers. Baby Tooth huffed a little and prodded Jack again to keep him awake. Prodding him in various different places... a finger, an ear... cheek... nose... whatever it took to keep him awake for a while. Jack whined and fought and fought, finally having rolled over on top of the poor fairy he snored loudly, having won that battle. Baby Tooth let out a shrill cry and Jamie had to rescue her from being trapped beneath Jack. Jack snored as he was rolled off the poor fairy, which was more flat like a pancake than anything at the moment. Baby Tooth chirped unhappily, but thanked Jamie for his help as she fluffed herself back up and headed out of the room to give her report. Jack smiled sleepily and tiredly...happily. Happy he was sleeping, the yetis knock and when they see him asleep, flip out and dart towards him, splashing him with water.

"EEE!" Jack's voice was back, sort of, but it was squeaky and loud.

"W..why?" He asked, shaking like a leaf, both cold and warm. The yetis warble until Tooth darts in and shoos them out, glancing over at Jack with an apologetic look before leaving. Jack grunted, sitting up and giving up sleeping for now; the yetis said if they hadn't woken him then he could have fallen into a coma he might never would have woke up from.

Tooth berates the yetis for their actions, explaining that while it was possible, at this point it wasn't likely as Jack'd already slept about a full month and being mostly healed that wasn't a likely issue as it had been a concern when Jack had been still gravely injured. The yetis warble and return to their work, Jack shook his hair to shake out the water; he turned to Jamie and Tooth, confused. Jamie just shrugged a little, not sure of the full details of the situation now. Jack sighed and was annoyed now that he was forced to be awake; he groaned.

"Man am I hungry." His voice was squeaky from disuse... at least his voice was back.

"Still plenty left..." Jamie motioned to the food that is still in the room from the earlier carts the yetis had brought in. Jack smiled and took a helping of chicken, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Jamie nibbled on some of it, but more to keep Jack company than actually being hungry. Jack ate, his voice returning, but he'd rather not talk at all for the moment as he just really wanted to sleep. Jamie kept a close eye on Jack, but it seemed that things were fine... despite being tired from things, it seemed that things were just fine. Jamie still kept a close eye on Jack though... just in case. Jack winced a little as some pain kicked in right around schedule, and that pain was partly inside but more or less like a needle prick and that was it. As scheduled, Jamie gave Jack a painkiller that seemed to work temporarily to ease the pain after an hour's wait. Jack groaned, having not slept in so long he whined and eventually he didn't care; he just wanted sleep. Jamie saw to it, once it was time to sleep, that no one disturbed Jack; Jamie snuggled close to him. Jack awoke hours later, less tired but hungry as a horse.

"Mmm... Jamie."

"Hmmm?" Jamie hadn't slept, instead he'd been entertaining himself by creating tiny snow figures.

"I'm starved, how about you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning; his voice now back completely, but he spoke less since the accident. He only thought of what those two fire spirits said and what Jamie did, he'd never known Jamie could get so violent.

"I guess I am a little hungry. I'll talk to the yetis about bringing us something." Jamie smiled, there wasn't a hint of his temper... in fact, when he thought it over he considered he might have overdone it for just an insult... but when one of them had stabbed Jack... that had been the breaking point for him. He had told Jack before that he had a temper, but that was the first time he'd never not had control of it around Jack. He was concerned really and he knew they'd need to talk about it eventually... but first he'd get something for Jack to eat. He was back soon with a cart full of various food. Jack gasped.

"Wow." He smiled and shared some cheesecake with Jamie first.

"We never say anything about this sweet to Tooth, ever." Jamie smiled and happily ate the sweet.

"She won't hear it from me." Jack smiled and ate some pork chops, even though he didn't love meat didn't mean he didn't like the taste of it. Jamie decided that he would wait until they were done eating before he brought up what had happened. Jack sighed but continued to eat his fill. Jamie cleaned everything up once Jack was done, still a bit reluctant to bring it up but he knew he would have to eventually, so once everything had been cleared away he spoke, his voice soft.

"Jack... we should talk. About what happened."

Jack winced, he didn't want to talk about it; he didn't want to tell Jamie he was scared of him from it... He didn't want to tell him that he'd looked ready to kill those spirits without care, he didn't wanna tell him a thing so Jack did the best he could do... he stayed silent. Jamie winced a little at what he felt over the bond, but he knew they needed to talk.

"I did tell you once I had a temper... I'm sorry it got out of control like that. I never meant it to... but... you mean everything to me... I just couldn't let them get away with hurting you... the insult was bad enough." Jack winced, remembering the insult; tears fell instantly.

"Jamie." His voice was soft tiny hard to hear but Jack knew he heard him; he clenched his fists.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I CAN TAKE THE PAIN OBVIOUSLY, JAMIE I KNOW YOU MEANT WELL BUT JUST LET THEM BULLY ME!" Jamie winced.

"You shouldn't have to though. No one should have the right to hurt you... words are one thing I guess... but that spirit went too far... you didn't do anything to deserve being attacked like that."

"Jamie just drop it, ok? Let it go; we shall never speak of it again." He said, voice tight and pained, teeth clenched with unbridled anger. Jamie sighed inwardly, but said nothing more on the matter; something told him though that this wasn't over because if something like this happened again... he was pretty sure he'd end up beating the snot out of the next spirit who attacked Jack unprovoked. Jamie wasn't sure what he felt most at that moment, ashamed that he'd lost his temper, frustrated that Jack allowed such things or that any spirit even dared... He knew he'd need to talk to the other Guardians about this since obviously Jack didn't want to. He hated feeling like he'd done something wrong when it didn't feel like he had... He'd been defending Jack... how could that ever be wrong? Jamie resolved that he'd talk with each of them later on that night, after Jack was asleep... he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep himself until he'd talked to at least one of them... It was later in the evening that Jack felt a tugging sensation, that sensation to talk more but he buried it down deep. He didn't want to talk anymore about it; he was afraid. Jamie had actually scared him that time. Jamie spent the rest of the day keeping Jack company and practicing his frost figures. It was only once Jack was asleep, and he was certain that Jack was, did Jamie seek out Sandy to talk again. Sandy floated along his sand clouds looking at Jamie with worry and made a sandy couch for Jamie to sit on like a sitting room on a floating golden cloud.

"You seem worried tonight. Something up?" Jamie asked as he settled next to the little Guardian. The Sandman explained of new types of Nightmares coming around; living ones, of course, strayed. They'd been hunting in packs again. Jack groaned, his sleep disrupted by said creature... a new one that absorbs feelings and anger, it fed off of anger, which was why it was going to do something Jamie would hope it didn't... Turning Jack against him.

"That is worrying indeed... What do you think is causing them? It can't be Pitch already... can it? I mean... his Nightmares weren't like these..." Jamie felt concern flicker through him. Sandy shook his head: No, there is a new dark spirit coming from the woodwork.

He explained, making a sand creature of darkness appear from wood.

Jack whined, a shaking mess.

"Please no... I... leave him alone!" Jack cried out, his voice growing angrier as the dark Nightmare fed off of his anger.

"That's troubling... anything I can do to help?" Jamie had forgotten the reason he'd come to see Sandy now. Sandy sighed: Well one would be to check on Jack's sleep often, since these creatures are prone attraction to him and two just see what you find around town, anything dark freeze it and bring it back to me so I know more about them.

Jack whined then all hell broke loose, all the lies Jamie had told him to keep him safe came through and now the one he hated most was when he'd attacked those spirits without a care. That angered Jack the most, the dark spirit used that against him and eventually he was so angry he could kill someone... it was then that the dark Nightmare had its fill and left with new information to its master.

"I wonder why that is... Any ideas?" Sandy thinks for a moment: Corral any Nightmares and try to get information out of this.

He handed Jamie a special type of sand that translated what Nightmares spoke to English and retained information given... Sandy signed: Now hurry back, I fear that darkness is coming in fast.

Jamie nodded, holding the sand close. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but he had asked to help... He flew back to Jack, thinking on what Sandy had told him. Jack woke screaming as soon as it left, but all his mind was telling him was to be angry with Jamie... It was his mind, what his mind knew best so he stuck with it's saying, but it wasn't his words; it was the Nightmare's sand left over. Jack growled, smashing a window; the window Jamie was about to come into. Jamie froze as the window shattered before him, he stared in shock.

"J... Jack?" Jack was just so angry, Jamie could sense it off him in hot waves. It pulsed energy, a mini storm came howling into the room, wrecking everything in sight as Jack willed it to. He was pissed, no thanks to that Nightmare. Jamie floated just near the window that had busted... he'd NEVER seen Jack this mad... What was this about? Hearing Jamie's voice only angered him more. His voice... he didn't know why but he wanted to hurt him really bad, but something told Jack not to so he listened to better judgement. The room was trashed, so he just sat on the destroyed, snowed in room's floor.

"What's going on?" Jamie ventured after a while. It took all Jack's will to keep from lashing out.

"Nothing." Jack said, teeth clenched, his fists tightened and he looked ready to clock someone in the face.

"I wouldn't call decimating a room 'nothing'... but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to I guess..." Just seeing the damage unnerved Jamie. Jack had never been one to purposely hurt anyone... he'd hated the thought of it when Jakoul had overshadowed his life... so why would he have destroyed the room? Jamie swore he'd been sleeping peacefully when he'd left Jack...

"I'm fine Jamie." That's the thing that angered Jack the very most, always with the concern. It was too much concern for his well being; he should worry about his own for once.

That's what the darkness fed Jack at least to think, he made the room lash out at Jamie with ice daggers and a tornado.

"Leave. Go somewhere else for a bit Jamie." Jack said eyes red with anger before he all but shoved him from the room so he didn't hurt him anymore... Jamie winced but quietly left. That hurt... but he remembered he hated being coddled when Jack had done it... So he wasn't going to make that mistake... no matter how much he wanted to. Jack lay back against the bed, calming down and just trying to remember why he'd wanted him out, but couldn't remember anything.

"What's wrong with me?" Jamie decided to talk to North about the room. No doubt the Guardian should know so it wouldn't be a surprise... and apologize for it while he was at it. Jack shook with fear.

"Why did I just snap like that?" Suddenly a voice, unfamiliar, rang in his head.

 ** _"Because you're angry of course; I can tell you why if you come visit me. My friends will escort you there."_** Jack shook his head.

"Who are you?" To anyone else it would look like Jack was talking to nothing but thin air. Jamie rapped on North's office, still holding the sand close that Sandy had given him. After a moment he stowed it away in his pocket.

 ** _"I am a friend I won't mislead you or coddle you like Jamie has. I will treat you like a normal person."_** Jack smiled. _I'd love_ _to be treated like a normal person, no need for coddling comfort all the time._ He thought.

"Where are your friends and what's your name?" The voice, if it could sounded a little darker.

 ** _"Dusk and my friends only come out around night time... bed time I suppose for young children but not you Mr. ... should I say Jack or Mr. Frost?"_** Jack smiled and laughed.

"Just call me Jack, Mr. Frost makes me sound old." The other laughed normally, but this was the dark being that was sending out the new Nightmares. Jamie told North around the room, but the other Guardian wasn't so much upset over it as he was concerned about the new Nightmares... like Sandy, he and the other Guardians had noticed... Jack smiled.

"So when should we meet?" The voice laughed, a little snicker in his thoughts.

 ** _Hook line and sinker my little frostbite..._** Jack awaited his answer.

 _ **"Oh, how about tonight when everyone's asleep or out on duty? You know, my friends will escort you to my domain."** _ Jack smiled.

"Sure that sounds great only one problem." He looked around and whispered.

"Jamie won't give up on me so... um he'll probably be looking for me." The voice, if it were possible, smiled a devilish smile.

 ** _"Well let him look. I'm sure he deserves to look after all he did lose control didn't he?"_** Jack winced.

"H-how did you know about that?" The voice's tone was flat.

 ** _"My friends saw everything, only they were hidden."_** Really? Jack thought and tears started to form.

"Okay I'll meet you then." Jamie sat on the roof of the workshop.

He wasn't so much concerned about what had happened as what COULD happen now. He sighed a little... he worried for Jack, but he began to wonder if it was too much... He couldn't help it. He loved Jack... Jack was everything to him... with a sigh he decided that perhaps it was... How could he expect Jack to really understand anyway since before he'd met Jamie... Jack hadn't had anyone. Then there was that thing with Death... He stared up at the stars above. The first encounter in which he'd beat Death had been a fluke, but he'd just been trying to protect his friend... Had that been too much at the time? He wasn't sure... then there was the whole thing with Jakoul and Gale... Jamie sighed. That had been an experience he didn't want to repeat. Jakoul had driven Jamie to his second death... preying on the doubts and insecurities in his heart, doubts that hadn't fully disappeared even with the hellish experience with Death... Jamie barely even remembered the pain he'd suffered then. It just hadn't mattered then. He'd nearly been broken. Then there was Angel... that one had ended up being their saving grace, but now there was yet another problem... Jamie wondered what he could do. He had worked so hard with North on his temper too in all that time... as he'd told Jack at one point when Jack had been in the infirmary recovering from an injury. What injury Jamie no longer remembered really. He still remembered being attacked by Jack, how that dark force in him had surged and filled his eyes... It wasn't until after Jack had been yanked from the room had Jamie felt any sort of fear over what had happened. Jack had almost killed him... How does something so small go so far? _I guess it was the darkness then... but was that all there was to it?_ Jamie wondered for the umpth time since regaining his memory fully. He'd spent a full year moping over his decision to take his life the second time, but part of that had been because of Jack's constant and unnecessary coddling. Jamie shuddered, just thinking about it; Jack had exhausted himself in the impossible mission of trying to make sure he was happy ALL the time... a fool's errand. Jamie sighed a little, he couldn't help feeling bad about the latest episode... and seeing Jack as angry as he'd been when Jamie had tried to talk to him, to explain... Jack hadn't wanted to discuss it. Jamie pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs... Why was it that he couldn't seem to keep anything from Jack but that the reverse wasn't true? Jamie lay his head on his arms, tears of pure frustration starting to well up; what was worse... he knew he couldn't talk to Jack about any of this... and that only compounded everything... _Why me?_ He wondered quietly as he buried his head in his arms. Crying from pure frustration. Jack shuttered, it seemed to be about nine o' clock exactly. He searched to make sure none of the Guardians or Jamie were out, but didn't count on walking into Jamie out on his favorite rafter on his way to see Dusk. Jamie didn't seem to notice, he'd ended up curled on the roof; having worried himself into exhaustion. He didn't suffer any nightmares, but his dreams were troubled nonetheless. Jack looked at Jamie with worry, what had he done to him? A voice kept pushing him to Dusk.

 ** _Come on don't wanna be late now do you Jack? Don't you think Jamie should be the one in worry this time not you_?** Jack looked down at Jamie, heard the voice sort of growling with distaste and impatience, which unnerved and concerned him but he picked up Jamie and decided to tuck him in. Kissing him farewell for the night before taking off into the sky. Dusk laughed evilly in his lair.

 **"You're mine now Jack, my little ransom for power."** He looked at his Nightmares, newer versions of Pitch's.

 **"And you, my little sand beasts, were easy to manipulate to only take anger and pain."** The figure walked past many, many, many cages of creatures; both unearthly and earthly: mermaids, nymphs, leprechauns ... species of all types. Even a pooka, the second to last of its kind; he walked to a gigantic tank filled with ice and snow and its own refrigeration, like a freezer.

 **"Now... now you'll be my little pet forever."** Jamie shuddered a little, curling up on the bed; trapped in the darkness of the dreams of his worry and frustration. Neither Jack nor Jamie would notice that a tiny bit of the sand that had been in Jamie's pocket had fallen out and stuck to Jack's hoodie. Jack followed the directions the wind was telling him to go... or was forced to tell; after all Dusk wasn't a collector for nothing, he also had winds in a bottle... north's kids, so north sadly complied with his demand. Even though she loved her winter child most, her wind children were as well important to life. Jack followed until he landed in an alleyway; he called out Dusk's name a little loudly.

"DUSK." He got no answer from the mind link, but who cared at the moment? Well, Jack did... a little, but it wasn't important. Instead of hearing a voice answer back along the link dark sand swirled around Jack and formed into a black rabbit, a soft raspy voice speaking as it looked up at Jack with its glowing eyes.

 **"This way... Dusk is expecting you..."** The creature became nothing but a swirl of sand again and seemed to act as a guide. Jack shuddered, having remembered Pitch, but knew that he was gone so maybe these Nightmares were good now... Jack followed the sand swirl - sometimes rabbit down the hall, it was strange; some parts of the hallway the chandeliers were on the floor and some doors opened only to lead to nowhere or dead ends. Jack looked at all the strange decor, eyeball lights, bug furniture, and talking TVs that looked like they belong in some cartoon... and windows with swirling vortexes to nothing, but some parts of the area were dark and sounded like some elephants or loud creatures yowling, crying, and howling in there. Jack wondered what that was so he went to take a peek only for it to be locked.

"Hey mr. bunny, what's in here?" The rabbit had been given a harsh order not to say a word.

 **"That's a surprise. One Dusk will reveal in time. Come."** It was all the sand rabbit said, reforming into a rabbit only long enough to answer the question before becoming formless sand again to lead Jack further in and to the place that Dusk had commanded. Dusk was an interesting figure, his eyes were the color a dusky brown with white shocked hair that spread out in weird ways; his skin was grey almost like Pitches, but with a green glow around it and he held a sword of some type... a katana. He had a hat and overalls sort of like the Madhatter "Welcome Jack to my humble abode." Jack looked at him in awe, this room was entirely made of gold and peacocks on chains danced about. Jack looked at the animals, gulping.

 **"Come, come; sit, sit."** He patted a spot next to him, a throne made of ice; Jack looked at it strangely, it looked like it was made for him and it weirded him out. Jack ignored it as Dusk gave strict orders to barricade the doors for now and watch out for any Guardians or Jamie.

 **"If he ever comes looking for him, lead him on a wild goose chase."** Jack gulped as Dusk gazed at Jack like he was a wonderful, most fascinating creature that he had ever seen.

 **"So Jack, tell me about yourself."** Jack looked at him, slightly unsure.

"I... um..." The sand that had lead Jack to Dusk swirls, as if giving a nod, and does as it is told. Jack didn't know what to say exactly to Dusk. His anger dissipated as soon as he was near him

"Well, I... um make snow. I mean come on, if you spoke to me through your Nightmares or such couldn't you know of my status?" Dusk laughed.

 **"Oh you are delightful Jack, here have a cookie."** A Nightmare with a hog's face carried a tray of strange looking green cookies; they were glowing as well. Jack wasn't sure if he should eat them as Jamie said never to eat food you don't trust, but Dusk looked so happy... at least one bite wouldn't hurt. Jack took one of the cookies as did Dusk, only his was not laced with anything, Jack's was. He took one bite and fainted.

 **"YES!"** He laughed evilly.

 **"Carry him to his new home."** The Nightmares did exactly as asked. Jack groggily fought to stay awake, but couldn't now as he was placed in a prison of his own ice; built with power restrainers so he could only make a snowball and snowflakes, less ice, but not enough to cause any real damage. Jamie eventually wakes up, Sandy was nearby when he did; his troubled dreams had caught the attention of the little Guardian.

"Ah... geez... Um. Sandy... what are you doing here?" He said, glancing around the room. _When did I even get in bed?_ He wondered, he had a headache and his heart still hurt too. The little piece of sand that stuck to Jack was like a beacon as well, which was why the sand from Jamie's pocket swirled around his head really fast to form words: Jack captured by man named Dusk.

It alerted them but had to stay low so it remained dormant on Jack, like sandy dirt and the alert at the pole glowed to follow... "I see." It was all Jamie said and without another word he flew from the pole. He didn't speak as he searched around to see if he couldn't find the right place. He would find it, but it would take hours to do so...

Jack groaned groggily and tiredly only to see the room of glass, he was in or it seemed so since it made walls on the inside and not the glass that saw in.

"Where the hell am I?" Jack looked around and tried to find a way out.

"DUSK!" He yelled the man he called came, following next to him was a Nightmare or two "Yes?" He said with a smug smile.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHY CAN'T I FIND THE DOOR?!" He yelled angrily then the other laughed like a hyena on drugs.

 **"Door! Door he says! There is no door Jack 'cause you're in my little ice cage and you'll be my little trinket treasure to look at forever. Haven't you figured it out by now Jack? I know everything about you, I was in your dreams. I was what made you lash out. I feed on anger and you are the perfect food source... unlike these lifeforms of my collection who only have primal rage. No, yours is highly pure."** Jack yelled, wanting to smash the glass but only made a snowflake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jack looked in shock and tried to create an ice spear but only got a snowball.

"No..." The other laughed outrageously loud.

 **"HAHA! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULDN'T OUTFIT THAT WITH NULLIFYING ABILITIES DID YOU!?"** Jack fell back in shock, scared and worried.

"Oh Jamie... where are you? Please help me."

Once Jamie found the entrance he headed back to the pole to tell the Guardians.

"You coming mate?" Bunny asked as they readied for the rescue, but Jamie shook his head.

"Better not. I'm not a Guardian and I am in enough trouble as it is with him over what happened with those fire spirits. " Bunny frowned.

"They were wrong ta do that... but I won't force ya. Though we could use the help. " Jamie just shook his head and went off to see if one of the yetis wouldn't mind some help. It was hard but he knew this was likely the right thing to do... the best thing. He couldn't let his temper control him. Which meant sitting out and waiting...

Jack beat against the glass for hours, the other smiled.

 **"Oh you are just so fun Jack."** He sucked Jack dry of any anger he had, taking energy as well. Jack whined and now lay back, just hoping Jamie and the Guardians would find him. Dusk gave orders to protect this room and to watch out for any of the Guardians or Jamie and to make more of itself for his army. The sand didn't have time to reply because the Guardians arrived just as Dusk finished speaking.

"Release Jack or else." It was North who'd spoken and each of them looked ready for a fight. He laughed.

 **"Oh, hold on a moment."** Before they could blink they were trapped in their own cages, the anger sucked right out of them and power: Jack was weak from fighting him for so long.

 **"Sorry but looks like you're all a permanent piece to my collection and Jack is going nowhere."** The cages were sunk into a room, no windows, nothing; just black empty space. Dusk tapped the glass Jack was in.

 **"It looks like dinner time for my pets."** Jack growled.

"You put a single hand on Jamie I will murder you." Jack whined as all that rage left him weaker than before.

 **"Ah ah, anger only strengthens me and weakens you my little pet and I wouldn't dream of touching your mate. Anyway he belongs in the same cage, wouldn't want him to melt."** As the same instantly the effects on the Guardians' powers nullified them, but Bunny could still escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Bunny bided his time. Scowling at Dusk silently but unlike Jack the Guardians knew Jamie wasn't coming. Once Dusk left the room, Bunny wasted no time in tinkering with his cage and escaping. Then he quietly worked to free Sandy, then Jack, North, and Tooth. He didn't say a word to Jack the whole time. Making sure his work was soundless though it took a little while as he made sure not to set off any wards or any such precaution that Dusk would have in place. Jack panted, slipping in and out of consciousness as he was weakened... deathly weak, on verge of passing out. As he fell into Bunny's arms Dusk snickered.

 **"You didn't think I'd let it be this easy did you Guardians?"** The Jack in Bunny's arms disappeared and Jack was revealed along with what looked like Jamie in a cage in Jack's arms. Jack was shaking from the loss of energy.

"You're a sick bastard. Ain't no way you got Jamie. He didn't come with us!" Bunny protests with a growl.

 **"Well of course not, it was only to humor Jack; make him feel hopeful, but as you can see..."** The Jamie look alike turned into a Nightmare, sucking out the anger out of Jack along with his essence, weakening him before laughing like a hyena and leaving. Dusk laughed.

 **"Sorry to say, but you're of no use to me."** Soon they were surrounded by the creatures.

 **"Kill them."** Dusk said before hiding the cage that Jack was now unconscious in. Sandy had the easiest time in what was a very short scuffle. He purified all the sand with his own and then sent the dream creatures to ram at others. Once there were no more the Guardians threw everything they had into busting Jack out; between Bunny and North's magic, they managed to break any wards and drive off any more of the sand while Sandy kept Dusk busy with his new sand creations that had turned into stags and ran at the other spirit without fear; the silent Guardian scowling at his opponent as he rode one, one hand on his ride and the other holding a whip as he drove Dusk from the others who worked frantically to free Jack. Dusk wasn't at all pleased and sent dark sand at Sandy, attacking him and his stags from all sides; the man would sometimes disappear and reappear and the room would shift everyone about, especially away from Jack who groaned as he woke up during the battle.

 **"He is my little trinket to feed on Guardians!"** He laughed evilly, some darkness latched onto each distressed and angered Guardian and fed off their anger, making the dark sand stronger than even Sandy's but not strong enough... Dusk laughed as he was chased about and Jack groaned.

"Jamie..."

Jamie sat in the pole, waiting patiently. Unaware of the battle and simply trying to focus on painting the train that a yeti named Nil was watching him do. It was his first one after all so he didn't blame the yeti for wanting to make sure he did it right and didn't ice over the toy accidentally or anything. Once it was dry, the yeti inspected it and nodded in approval; warbling happily and settling down to his own pile while Jamie picked up another and began painting it, doing his best to block out any distractions... which meant blocking the bond too... but he'd done that when he'd made the decision to not go with the Guardians. He wondered only briefly if he should have gone with them only to shake the thought away. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't a Guardian, he was just a winter spirit... a spirit who didn't know what his purpose was other than helping Jack bring snow. Was this impatience he felt what it had been like many years ago when women had waited at home when only men were allowed to go to war? Jamie shook the notion away, trying to redirect his thoughts... there needed to be red here... on the inside of the larger wheel... He picked up the brush for the red paint and dipped it in gently; making sure it wasn't too over coated in paint before beginning the delicate work.

Tooth sliced through a Nightmare that was hot on Sandy's tail, saving the little Guardian from one of the Nightmares.

"Help Sandy!" North yelled as he managed to smash the last of the magical wards on the cage and Bunny nodded, leaping to help Tooth and Sandy deal with the Nightmares. Sandy blasted Dusk with a large burst of his sleep sand in attempt to temporarily stun the spirit if not end up knocking him out for a while when the dark spirit rearranged the room a third time... Dusk yipped, the sand hurting him.

 **"Oww! You'll pay for that!"** Jack whined, a little oblivious, but not of the problems around him.

"I'm sorry." It's all Jack said. Dusk growled and attacked Tooth from behind; wrapping her in sand and transporting her into a cage.

"You'll be lovely." He said before attacking Bunny from behind, Jack's strength was half empty now. Bunny evaded Dusk's attempt to capture him, slamming the other spirit into a wall with a powerful kick while North managed to bust Jack's cage open finally and then ran over to work on freeing Tooth again while Bunny kept Dusk busy. Sandy wrapped his sand around Jack and sent the sand soaring out of the place and back to the pole. He blasted Dusk with his sand again to keep the other distracted and sent several sand stags to keep Jack safe from any chasing Nightmares while the Guardians continued their fight. This time to free Tooth. Dusk was furious, Nightmares surrounded the stags, trying to get Jack back. Dusk snarled and sent everyone in the room spinning into another illusionistic trick.

 **"YOU CAN'T WIN I AM IN CONTROL HERE YOU HEAR ME!"** He yelled angrily but feeling no anger to feed off of he was weakening, the Pooka from one of the cages whispered to Bunny.

"Psst, fellow pooka here." The Nightmares were defeated by each stag though, thanks to North and Bunny's quick, wordless enchantments that had gone with them to keep Dusk from reclaiming Jack, but that didn't help them fight Dusk off. Bunny grunted as he landed next to the speaker.

"How do I know ye ain't just an illusion?" He grumbled as he shot a spell at a Nightmare nearby, blasting the sand. North managed to free Tooth just in time to allow her to slice up a Nightmare before the room spins again, rearranging once more but not before Sandy got another shot off at Dusk with his dream sand. Dusk, enraged, shot at them with chains and slashed at Tooth with hot iron. The Pooka sighed.

"Where a bunny hops nobody knows." It was a old saying the Pookas made up, a code of honor; she lay back, her feet and legs were chained as well with magical barriers.

"I know how to destroy him but first can ya get me out of here?" She asked, eyes a light green, a shade lighter than Bunny's, her fur was a grey with swirling markings that were a beautiful white. Bunny grunted, distracted by a Nightmare he had to blast.

"That'll do." He replied and set to freeing the other, for all he knew it could be a trickster... he'd seen plenty of them... changelings some of them. Any of them could have learned the saying but it was good enough to at least let him know she wasn't an illusion. No way this nut job would study THAT much about his kind, which he was the last of anyway. The other three keep Dusk and the Nightmares busy while Bunny works on the magical wards first before busting open the cage. Any help was better than none... This one smelled like a Pooka... but that didn't mean anything. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind as he worked to break down the magical chains next. They could use the help. Tooth barely ducked being slashed with the iron while Sandy knocked away Dusk's chains with his whips. Dusk laughed darkly the pooka quickly left the cage.

"Flank left, he has a special weak spot on his neck; it's just by his ear, he also loses concentration with happy thoughts love and such." She said, her ears twitching for any Nightmares ready to jump them. She hopped a little behind Dusk who snickered and slammed Sandy in two, it would take him a while to reconstruct. Tooth gasped and attacked with new fire, North with more rage; it fed Dusk enough energy to dodge both attacks.

"Right... easier said than done mate..." Bunny replied and hopped over to Tooth, passing the information along quickly to her and she does her best to calm her rage; focusing instead her love for Jack as a fellow Guardian and the determination to defeat their opponent because of it. Bunny does the same as he kicks Dusk into a wall a second time and quietly passes on what he'd told Tooth, to North. Dusk squealed in agonizing pain.

 **"NO! LOVE TOXIC! AHHH!"** He started smoking like he was on fire, the Pooka thought of her family that sent her on a spacecraft to Earth during the great war and destruction of their species, making Dusk yell in more pain.

 **"NOOO!"** As Sandy reformed again Bunny quickly told him what was going on and Sandy thought back to the times of the Golden Age... of his friends then and the friends he had now. The children he loved to give dreams to and protected with everything he was just as the other Guardians do. That was the last straw and Dusk exploded into sparkling rainbow dust, the Pooka from before smiled.

"Please, can you help me free all that he has trapped so they may return home?" She had tears in her eyes.

Jack was finally dropped off in his room the bond was being tapped repeatedly, meaning Jack was safe now. Jamie ignored the tapping, but he felt at least some measure of relief as he continued working on the train he'd begun. He calmly worked on the last of the train, painting the body of it blue.

"Of course. Would be pleasure." The Guardians help the other Pooka, the three of them wondering if Bunny has noticed... Bunny certainly has, but he kept his questions to himself for now. He had a feeling he and this other Pooka would have a lot to talk about... but later. It hadn't escaped his notice that this Pooka was also a sheila...

He shoved away any thoughts on that matter as he broke magic on a cage before bursting it open to let free a young nymph. Who let out a happy cry when she realized she was finally free. The other lagomorph took a couple looks at Bunny but looked away when he looked her direction, freeing little elves, wood elves.

"There ya go now it's alright 'lil 'roos." Her accent was definitely from outback. After freeing the last of the captives, Bunny was watching his fellow Pooka out of the corner of his eye... oh she was a beaut if she were really a Pooka... wasn't he last of his kind though? Shaking away that, Bunny hopped over to her.

"Thanks for the help mate. Got the last of them. Didn't catch your name." She smiled.

"Kaiu." She became suddenly more adorable than any of Bunny's precious googies.

Jack panted heavily before waking up with a shout.

"AHH!" He panted a little, looking around; he found himself on a comfortable bed in his room.

"J-Jamie..." Jamie finished the final train of the stack he'd started, though he sensed vaguely that Jack was awake and told the yeti he should at least see if Jack wanted anything now that he was awake and headed off for the room. He stuck his hands in the pockets, forcing himself to walk. _Take it slow... one step at a time... No need to rush..._ Jack groaned when a yeti came in, he yelled and nearly stabbed him; unsure if this was reality or just another trick from Dusk, but he was dead and Jack didn't know it.

"Easy Jack." Jamie said quietly as he came in behind the yeti. The yeti warbled at him but he only shrugs, he had no idea what had happened but he shoos the yeti out. Jack shivered.

"Are you real or just another trick from Dusk?" He said, holding a knife shakily in his hand.

"Thanks again Kaiu. It's nice ta meet ya. I'm Aster." Bunny replied, none of the others said anything, but they did smile as Bunny introduced each of them to her.

"You all are so extraordinary!" She said, hopping like any normal Pooka, but she was a young one.

"Aster, are there anymore... did the clan survive?" She didn't get to see the end of the planet she was shipped off before that.

"I must know how many of us survived." At that, Bunny's ears drooped and he glanced at the others. None of them said anything and he turned back to her.

"I... I hate to break it to ya... but... it's not good... See... I thought I was the last... after tha' war... I ain't heard from another Pooka since before it ended..." Her ears drooped, sadder than even Bunny's.

"No... you're lying... you... that can't be true. I saw my mama come with us, she has to be here!" She was a young Pooka, Bunny figured, apparently one whose mother had died in the attack as the space ships could not fit enough Pookas and some had been left behind to their demise. Tears started to fall from the poor Pookas eyes. He gently put a paw on her shoulder, his gaze gently sympathetic and understanding.

"I'm sorry sheila... I wish I were... I lost my whole clan in that war... I didn't think anyone else made it. I been around the entire planet since the end of that war... if there are any others here... I ain't seen 'em or even signs." Bunny felt bad for her, he remembered too well the first days of finding out he was the only one to survive Pitch's attack... What he thought had meant the end of the Pooka as a race entirely... that he alone would carry out the traditions of his people here on this planet, called Earth by gifting them eggs. Symbols of hope, hope that he'd struggled to have himself day in and day out that he wasn't the very last... a tiny flicker that had always been with him in hopes of someday finding another... just like him.

Centuries of waiting, with no signs... no indications... and now here in front of him was proof he wasn't the very last after all... that maybe... just maybe... there were others besides him and the young Kaiu. Kaiu hugged Bunny tightly, burying her face into his fur.

"Mama is gone but you're here so there's still h-hope." She said, her own hope flickering, but growing as it had been only thoughts 'where were my parents 'was all she thought for so many years... 'where is everybody' and then that man had captured her and even harmed her on occasions in fits of anger. Bunny didn't smell the blood before but now it was apparent this sheila was abused day in day out here. Bunny gently hugged her.

"Come on then... let's maybe have somethin' ta eat at the Warren hmm?" Bunny suggests gently while the others decide it's best to make themselves scarce by heading back to the pole to check on Jack.

"Whoa... huh? Who is Dusk?" Jamie asks, his hands up when he sees the knife pointed at him. Jack growled.

"FAKE!" His mental capacity was low, he didn't believe any of this was real and he attacked Jamie, swiping at him; not angry but fearful of him thinking he was fake.

"STOP! STOP! DUSK STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" Jack screamed. Jamie winced, but didn't put up a fight.

"Jack... take it easy... You're safe. I promise." He says quietly.

"I'll prove it if I have to... just... don't do anything drastic... please..." Jack shook like a leaf.

"P-Please no more tricks... I just want Jamie." Jack said, still having the knife pointed at Jamie but not swinging anymore; more hope flickered into his heart that this was real...

"No tricks. Anything you ask I'll do to prove I'm real." Jamie said, wondering just what it was this Dusk person had done... No... he couldn't go down that road. He'd just get mad and he didn't need that... He needed to stay calm.

Kaiu followed Bunny, she was so little and light so she was put on his back as he headed to the Warren. Bunny hopped from the place to outside, careful to keep her balanced before tapping the ground to summon a tunnel and dropping into it. He raced through the tunnels, his heart beating faster than normal. He was honestly overjoyed. He had all but given up hope that he wasn't the last and yet here she was! He felt hope surge through him anew as he easily traversed the tunnel that led into the Warren, but for the sake of his passenger he didn't take the tunnel with all the twists and turns in it. He didn't want to disorient her or anything. Once there he gently set her on her own paws.

"Welcome to the Warren. Now, let's get ya something hmm? I'll give ya a tour afterwards if ye like."

He gently led her through the vast den to a hovel tucked away in one corner where he lived. From there he led her inside to a small kitchen and rummaged about to setting to making her some tea. Kaiu nodded happily at the tour idea looking at all the amazing colors and little eggs.

"GOOGIES!" She used the same word Bunny used for his eggs.

The knife shook in Jack's hands.

"Prove to me you're Jamie... tell me everything he would know. Everything. I mean everything the love, we shared and prove to me you're real." Jack said, tears falling fast; he needed more comfort right now and Jamie knew it too. Jamie nods slowly. He begins by telling about the first time they met, when he'd been a boy in Burgess and how Jack had kept his belief alive by creating a snow bunny on a window. That when it had exploded into snow and it had touched his nose he had become Jack's believer... he talked then about the fun they'd had as best as he could remember, all the snow days Jack had always brought him and his friends after that Easter evening. Followed by how he'd gotten sick just before he'd turned fourteen and it had been what had killed him because there was no cure... or if there had been, his mother couldn't afford it. How he'd woken up as a frost spirit and met Jack a second time at the pole, the whole trouble with Jakoul and Gale... the first kiss... their first time... the help from a mysterious human woman to seal away Jakoul and Gale... the insecurities that Jakoul had preyed on, not fully held back by the seal, and how he'd controlled the Guardians for a time... Jamie's mistake... the time with Death, that had meant Jakoul's permanent sealing - though he didn't cover every detail there - and the emergence and time with Angel... then Angel's fight against Death that had spared Jamie when Death had made him human again. The favor that Angel had granted, making Jack a normal frost spirit again except with the wings he had now... making Jamie a frost spirit again that led him to a third death and losing his memory temporarily. Then the trouble recently with the two fire spirits. Jack panted, the knife dropped instantly and gripped Jamie in a bear hug.

"Oh God Jamie!" He cried.

"I-i... he wouldn't stop Jamie, the illusions... he used you against me until I didn't even know if anything was real anymore." Jack continued to cry really hard, frosting his shirt. Jamie gently held Jack close, just listening quietly as Jack cried against him; silently offering comfort.

Kaiu thumped her foot, having had fleas and malnutrition along with a few scars around her body. She scratched herself behind the ear, like Bunny did, a few times.

"Oi... those are some nasty buggers ta have... I got somethin' that'll help with that. Just sit tight a tick." The fleas hadn't escaped his notice, nor the fact that she seemed undernourished... He didn't say anything on that last part though as he set her tea in front of her and disappeared into a different room. When he came back he had a salve that he rubbed on the back of her neck where she couldn't reach... the stuff was strong smelling, a little nasty really but no sooner had he put the cap on then the fleas that were on her began jumping ship to get away from her. Kaiu knew these herbs.

"The stink plant?" She looked at Bunny.

"Do you have anything from your ship still?" She asked thinking he was of the same clan, but she was east of his clan; she looked at him with innocent eyes.

" 'Fraid not. It was scrapped when we got here. Would never fly again. I was too young anyway at the time... Anything left of that ship has been lost ta time... when we arrived here... wasn't much ta see... not in way of intelligent life save for a handful of spirits... I was just a kit meself." Bunny fell silent. They had come to Earth to hide... a clan of those who couldn't fight due to injuries that wouldn't heal right thanks to the Fearlings... and some does... and of course their kits. He didn't want to think about that night... about how he was woken up by the sounds of horrible screams of his brethren fighting for their lives... of innocent kits dying... watching his kin, his blood be slain like lambs at a slaughter... and at the head of it all... the King of Nightmares himself... Pitch Black... He'd fought... and then he'd had to run... oh but he wished he hadn't had to... His footsteps were almost soundless as he moved through the hovel, putting away the bit of medicine and shaking himself from the unwanted memory. He had a guest to see to and a future to attend to. The past needed to stay where it was... in the past.

Jack told Jamie every single little detail of why he was angry, it wasn't anger towards him but what the bastard had told him. Dusk had wanted Jack angry and fed off of him, he cried even more.

"Jamie, I'm sorry... I'm soo soo soo sorry." He said heaving with frustration pain and fear. Jack sniffled and jumped when a yeti came in.

"WHO ARE YOU STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" He had the knife at the poor yeti's throat glaring and growling.

"Jack, no!" Jamie pulled Jack back away from the yeti. Jack growled.

"HE DIDN'T ANSWER! HE CAN'T BE A REAL YETI!" Jack screeched, swiping at the poor thing with his knife.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! ENOUGH OF THESE TRICKS!" Jamie pulled Jack back while the yeti scurried back, warbling in fear.

"Jack! Stop!"

Aster winced, he hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Yeah... it was... a long time ago. Not too long after I made friends with the Man in the Moon and eventually he made me and the others Guardians. Been one ever since... Then one Easter, the unthinkable happened. Pitch returned and, well... we gained a new member. You saw him yourself. Jack Frost. Jack's... had it hard too. I won't claim I was as welcoming as I shoulda been... but... well... I kinda had a thing against him when he ruined Easter once. He's one of my best mates though. Nothin' I wouldn't do ta help him... if he let me." Bunny shook away the thoughts that were memories of what Tooth had retrieved for him of when Jakoul had controlled him and North... that had been nasty. Kaiu sighed.

"Jack, I'm afraid, did not completely come out of this unscarred Bunny." She paused a moment.

"He's going to be mentally messed up for a real long time. I was lucky the bastard only tortured me when he felt like it; wasn't very often." She held Bunny's paw as she yawned tiredly and fell asleep, leaning into the larger lagomorph. Bunny sighed at that, picking up his guess he settled her into his nest for comfort before moving out to his garden to do some thinking and some necessary weeding. His radishes would be coming in soon. Bunny sighed a little as he tended to the garden. What exactly was he to do with his visitor? Did she have a home of her own? He realized he hadn't had enough time to really ask those sort of questions... well, he'd prepare the evening meal for them and see about getting some of those questions answered.

Jack yelled and screamed, not seeing anything but my fear.

"NO! NO IT'S ALL A TRICK! I'M NOT HERE! I KNEW IT! YOU LIED TO ME!" Jack yelled upset and freaking out terribly. Jamie pulls Jack from the other and manages some how to pin him to the bed and look him square in the eyes. His gaze intense as he speaks quietly.

" _When_... have I ever lied before?" His tone is quiet. He had omitted things before or perhaps just outright not ever said something... like when he'd been cutting, but he had never outright lied to Jack. Ever. The poor yeti left the room and spread the word quickly that it wasn't a good idea to go into Jack's room for their own safety... Jack struggled.

"NO! IT'S ALL AN ILLUSION!" Then he outright screamed and nearly slit Jamie's neck, freeing himself somehow and creating a ice dagger; he squirmed and kicked Jamie in the crotch. Jamie curled up, pain flaring through him and a little over the bond as he winced.

"Ow..." He squeaked. Jack felt Jamie's pain and then realized what he'd done.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Jamie." _I'm an idiot..._ He thought, why did he do that flip out like that? His head hurt and everything... he ran, hiding in the closet; it's only thing he could think to do, and cried.

Kaiu snuggled and spoke in her sleep.

"Mama, when are we coming home?" She said, it's all she said. Bunny's ears twitched, barely picking up the words as he cooked the evening meal; he sighed a little. He imagined he'd said similar things in that nest when he'd first created it after burying his brethren. The Warren had once been much larger... now only a single tunnel remained aside from others and it led to where he had buried his kin. He had buried the remainder of what had been a thriving burrow in the earth after taking what few things he'd truly needed from it. The food, seeds to garden and a few trinkets as reminders of his family... He didn't know where those trinkets were exactly anymore though as they were tucked away in his closet with so many other artifacts that he'd picked up along the way that he'd found over the many years he'd been on this planet. Some were "holy" items others had various properties and varied uses. Kaiu awoke to smell a wonderful smell like steamed carrots and flour powder, just like her mother used to make.

"Hey." Bunny says as he pads over to the room. His nose twitched a little, she looked cute curled up in his nest... whoa, hold on... where did that come from? He shook the thought away as he waited to see if she'd respond or if he'd have to wake his guest for the evening meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaiu turned and twisted before finally waking up rubbing her bright green eyes.

"Tuck's ready." It was all Bunny said before going back to the small kitchen and setting the table for them both. He waited for her to appear. She hopped in cautiously.

"Aster, do you remember the story our great elders told us?" She asked, remembering the one about the brave Pooka warrior who stood up for the planet against all odds.

"Depends on which ya mean. I heard a lot o' tales from mine." He gestured for her to take a seat before he settled himself; it had been a while since he'd entertained a guest but he hadn't forgotten his manners. She smiled and explained the story of the famous Pooka who claimed the land against the evil Pookas who were against the great people. She looked at the food having eaten it all during the tale.

"Was there somethin' about it you wanted ta say in particular?" Bunny asked, wondering why she'd brought it up as he got himself a second helping.

"There's plenty of soup. If you want more help yerself." Kaiu went silent.

"Nevermind, how about that tour later?"

"Alright then." Bunny still wondered, but didn't push as he set into his second helping.

"Er, do ye have a nest somewhere?" He asked around a bite. Kaiu's ears twitched.

"No, I landed and was lost for a few weeks 'til I was captured; so basically that cage was my forced nest for a while." Bunny winced a little at that.

"I see... well... ya can stay here then 'til ya find a proper place." It wasn't that he was booting her out or anything, but it was frowned upon for non family members to stay together under the same roof if they weren't mates and he knew that good and well. Even if there wasn't any other around to judge him for it, he still remembered his manners and the proper decorum in terms of guests and what not. Kaiu nodded.

"I promise I won't stay long." She said with sad eyes.

Jamie didn't blame him for flipping out really, but damn... that hurt... after a few moments it subsided enough to let him move again and he hobbled to the closet to be close to Jack as much for his own desire to be as because he knew Jack needed him to be. He didn't say anything, he just curled up next to him in the closet. Jack whined a little, afraid to talk.

 _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself. Jamie didn't say anything, but he shifted a little to lay his head in Jack's lap before falling asleep. Jack looked down at Jamie's peaceful face; it made him think a lot until he fell asleep in exhaustion. Jamie didn't wake up until the next day to the smell of breakfast. Jack was still asleep though, right by Jamie, eyes baggy and tired looking. Jamie gently picked Jack up and tucked him into bed before eating his share of the waffles that had been brought. Jack turned and tossed his head, only dreaming of the nightmares. When Jack awoke he was fearful at first about if this was reality or fake.

"Hey." Jamie says softly when he noticed that Jack is awake and senses the fear. He doesn't want to startle Jack anymore than he already is. Jack groaned, his head beating like drums

"Ow."

"No rush... just... well... it wouldn't be proper havin' ya live in here with me... I... guess if ya want you could make a place in the Warren itself. Just... well, ya know..." Bunny stumbled a little over the words. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression or anything. He had been brought up proper and wasn't about to step out of line... even if she was the first Pooka he'd seen in ages... She smiled.

"I can do that, and maybe help with the googies around easter." She said, hopping a little to Bunny. He smiled a little.

"Any help it'd be appreciated... it gets a little crazy round here that time of the year. Fortunately it won't be for a while yet. Come on, I'll give ya tha tour and ye can pick a spot for yerself if ya want." Bunny said as he put the empty dishes aside to be washed later and settled the extras in a cool basement that would keep it fresh for a few days yet before he headed out the door to give her that tour. Explaining how each part worked during Easter, the flowing dye river, the egg tulips that produced all the eggs, the vines and the tunnels. When he got done with that he showed her around other parts of the place where he kept the garden for vegetables and a few flowers and some various points around the place that had various views of the long stretch that the eggs traveled down until they reached the tunnels. There was a place near the tunnels set aside where a few thousand baskets were woven and several stacks of various materials waiting to be used and even one half woven basket that was waiting to be finished. Kaiu was awed by the whole place.

"Would you mind if I planted the last seed of my favorite tree here?" She held up a little tree, a juju tree.

"Go ahead. The more green the better here. I'm sure it'll flourish in no time." Bunny replied with a smile.

"Did ya see any good spots for a place?" Kaiu smiled and looked for a good spot in the garden or area she chose by the little cave that she found the eggs hiding in.

"Here would be a good spot." Bunny smiled as he watched her plant the tree.

"That's a good a spot as any." She giggled and watered the little seed after planting it.

"Just outta curiosity... what clan you from? I don't recollect seein' markings like yours before." Her ears drooped, but perked up after a second.

"South east Pooka clan, we were magical healers." Bunny nodded thoughtfully.

"I remember hearing mention of that clan. Some of the hardest workers in the Fearling War I heard."

"You okay?" Jamie asked gently, concerned. Jack shook his head, whining and holding his head; it hurt so much. Jamie wasn't sure what to do about it, so he tried the only cure he knew; he handed Jack a glass of water.

"Here, see if this helps." Sometimes it did, sometimes it didn't... it wasn't a for-sure cure for headaches. Jack drank the water.

"AHH GOD! IT ONLY MADE IT WORSE!" Jamie winced a little.

"Sorry, didn't think it would." Jack whined and ran out of the room; he needed to be far from the headache and pain but he couldn't run from his own mind. Jamie wondered what in the world Jack was thinking as he followed behind him at a distance. Just to make sure he didn't attack anyone else he might see. Jack groaned when a few winter spirits come to say 'hi' but he left in a hurry. Jamie didn't bother explaining to them as he followed Jack. When he saw a fall spirit he screamed and flew other direction, straight into Jamie.

"Stupid fakes... why, why can't he leave me alone?" Jamie winced a little, following Jack around silently; he hadn't expected Jack to turn tail so quickly and that was why he'd not been able to get out of the way in time. Jack squealed.

"J-Jamie." He backed up, not believing at the moment this was real, but tried to calm down; no one had attacked him yet but it might be a trick.

"Ahh my brain!" He held his head in pain, the winter spirits from earlier looked concerned. Jamie kept a fair distance if only to keep Jack from bolting. Jack squealed out in pain, his brain was just in so much pain... like he was being stabbed with hot pokers.

"Jack?" Jamie wished he could help, but there wasn't really anything he could do. Jack panted, he felt the pain only grow worse; he backpedaled from Jamie. He felt like he might lash out so he kept moving back away from Jamie. Jamie just watched, keeping Jack in sight, but not closing the distance. Jack ran as far as Canada but the pain never left.

"Why won't it go away?" Jamie followed, but kept the distance... where was Jack going? _Where the hell am I?!_ Jack looked around only to see a moose, but broke down crying as that stabbing pain returned, worse than before. His mind was making him seeing things, making him slice into the trees and cut a few down.

"GET AWAY GET AWAY!" Jamie winced, watching in concern. Jack panted.

"Please go away away!" He sliced another tree in half, almost slicing Jamie as well. Jamie dodged the slice, wondering just how many trees were going to be cut down...

Kaiu blushed.

"No, it was north west clan that did the most work."

"Nonsense. Your clan was vital in the peak battle just before the end of the war itself. Those who were here to fight didn't have the north west clan here... what few were." She blushed a lot more.

"Thank you Aster."

"What fer?" He gave her a bit of a confused look. Kaiu thumped her foot.

"For everything." Bunny smiled a little.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad for the company really." She smiled happily and hopped about like any kit would happily speaking in their little language. Bunny watched her, wondering if there'd ever been a time when he'd been like that himself... well... maybe during the more peaceful times when he'd been a kit. She seemed to still be on herself really. He'd have to watch himself for sure. She smiled.

"Hey Aster, let's paint! I love to paint." She was a hyper kit.

"Alright. I have some canvas for ya ta use. I do a bit of it in me down time." Bunny fetched some canvas and paints for Kaiu. She smiled and waited for Bunny to return. Bunny returned shortly with all the supplies and even set up an easel for her though he decided to do some sketches in a pad instead of painting.

Kaiu was happy as can be, painting gently a beautiful sunset in detail. Bunny settled back and watched her a moment before beginning his sketch. It had been so long since he'd seen a fellow Pooka that he'd decided to sketch her while she did her painting. She painted with her tongue sticking out in concentration. Bunny chuckled inwardly at her expression as he sketched it. That was sorta cute really... Kaiu finished it.

"LOOK ASTER! I DREW YOU ON A EGG HUNT!" The pose was perfect, hiding eggs in bushes and children in the background. Bunny looked up from his sketch and his jaw about dropped. His eyes did widen slightly.

"How did ya..." He trailed off... that scene was more than just familiar... it was when he was younger... or rather... the painting was VERY close to one of his first Easters...

"I don't know, I just remembered seeing you once on a screen in Dusk's office." She said while painting her paws for fun.

"I see... Guess that two-bit spirit knew more than I wagered..." He shook it away though with a small smile.

"The painting is a beaut though... you have real talent." Kaiu was surprised.

"Really, but to me it's a messy blob." Bunny shook his head.

"That's quality work for someone who's outta practice I'd say."

It was over 450 trees, and a big old one that many, many, many, many magical creatures had thrived and survived in. Jamie winced, wondering what he should do to help... but he couldn't even get close... he felt helpless.

"Jack! Please stop!" He called out, it's all he could really do without making things worse... Jack didn't hear a thing, having massacred a bajillion trees later; it was getting to the point where Jamie would have to use force... After a moment Jamie decided that drastic measures would need to be taken... he'd never attempted this... but he'd read that it could be done and he knew the North Wind wasn't going to be happy with him for doing this... but until Jack had recovered... this was for the best. His hands glowed blue as he concentrated, drawing out Jack's power into himself... it wouldn't be painless... but it wouldn't be agonizing either... and it would likely get Jack's attention if nothing else... but he needed to stop Jack from lashing out with the power of winter at everything around him... Jack growled, not liking that feeling; he turned on Jamie, meaning to lash out with ice but only a puff of air left him.

"No no... PLEASE NO... NO NOOOO!" His screams were louder than normal. _Dusk no! No not again... no oh God please no... not another torture session..._ It's all he could think when his powers puffed out like that. Jamie cringed as he flew over to Jack, he knew this wasn't going as well as he planned... but he had to do SOMETHING... He gently grabs Jack's shoulders and gently shakes him.

"Jack... snap out of it... please... Look... I'm sorry I had to do that." Jamie's eyes gleamed in pained guilt... but what else could he have done? Jack squirmed and fought, and struggled.

"LET GO OF ME I DON'T WANT THE PAIN ANYMORE! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" His mind only remembered the bad, he was weakening fast, but not giving up without a fight. Jamie held Jack close... hoping this worked like it did in the movies... Instead of holding him tighter he shifted to place his lips on Jack's. The rush of sensation that went through him made him realize it had been a little too long since he'd allowed himself this. Since he'd thought about it. Jack screamed a little more before falling into the kiss and everything was suddenly clear; he felt weak and fell into his arms.

"J-Jamie..." His eyes were filling with tears, everything was blurry and the next thing he knew he was unconscious. Jamie sighed, holding Jack against him as he flew off to the cave. Maybe some time there would be best for his recovery rather than at the pole. Jack groaned, talking and trembling in his sleep; the pain always returned no matter how much he wanted it to go away, it always returned. Jamie tucked Jack into the bed that Jack had designed for him when he'd been just a kid. With a sigh he settled down to wait. There wasn't much else he could do. Jack shivered, talking, moaning and crying in pain; even having kicked Jamie in the crotch a few times when he'd been close by as Jack fought against invisible enemies. Jamie ended up sitting against the wall, nursing the bruises he was pretty sure he'd have about now... Jack groaned and awoke screaming, just non-stop screaming; finally all was silent except for his fevered pants and pain. Jamie clamped his hands over his ears as the echo of the cavern made it worse to hear. Only once Jack had stop did Jamie look over at him.

"Feel better?" Jack squeaked and fell off the bed, but he just looked at his hands. Jamie wanted to ask if he was okay, but this time he refrained as he watched Jack.

Kaiu smiled.

"Thank you, my m-mama taught me."

"Ya had a good teacher then. Ever done any sketchings?" Bunny flipped to one he'd done of Jack a few years back, he'd caught the boy napping in a tree with Jamie and he was rather proud of that sketch as he'd managed it without disturbing either of the dozing winter spirits.

"Somethin' like this?" He showed her the sketch of Jack and Jamie. Kaiu giggled.

"No, no Mr. Aster. I've never drawn, only painted." She said.

"But I'd like to learn."

"Hey now, none of this mister stuff. I'd like to think that we're at least friends and I ain't never been one on formalities like that. I can teach ya ta draw. Not that different from paintin' really. Only difference is that ya don't have any colors ta work with. Be back a tick." Bunny dashed off only to return with another sketch book and a pencil.

"Now then..." He began to teach her about the different pencils that could be used, but weren't always necessary and how different shades of the pencils could be used to imply color that wasn't seen. He then demonstrated a few simple shapes on a page from his sketch book, using one of the children from her painting as a demonstration on adding "color" with just a pencil and some basic shapes and shades before handing her the spare one to experiment with. Kaiu was happy, she drew instantly a perfect picture of Bunny; she even got that special birthmark near the end of his tail. Bunny smiles.

"Yer a quick study."

"Yeah daddy said so too before he went to army." She said, ears drooping. Bunny reached out, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"As long as we remember 'em... they'll always be with us. It doesn't hurt any less... but time helps." Kaiu hugged Bunny's waist 'cause that's all she could reach; she was short and adorable but didn't mean she was ready for mating yet. Bunny was startled by the hug and he hugged her back. Yeah... this close up he could tell she hadn't matured, although it would be even worse if she had... Why was he even thinking that? He brushed the thoughts aside. They'd just met... crickey... it was a good thing his mother drilled proper decorum into his head... He shook it away. She was a friend. That was all. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Maybe she'd be like the little sister he never had... he had been the youngest in his family after all.

Jack heaved for air, needing it more than anything... and comfort; tears sprang forth, it was like Jamie didn't want to be around him anymore. It was so distressing, he took off without any warning to Jamie at all.

"Jack!" Jamie flew after him. What the heck? He just wish Jack would stop taking off like this and stop to explain things for a minute. Jack didn't want to explain, the pain was too much and Jamie wouldn't understand; he was too scared to even try to tell him what's wrong so Jack wouldn't tell him what was, speeding away from him as fast as possible. Jamie didn't understand it... what was he supposed to do? After a while it occurred to him and he slowed down, he still followed Jack but now he kept out of sight. Maybe it was just that Jack didn't want him around... Well, he could deal with that he supposed, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to not continue to follow him. Jack panted, was he far enough away? He looked behind him and everywhere around him in the trees as he had flown into a forest and now he settled on a fallen tree. Sad, alone, and in pain; he decided to make a fire for the night. He gathered rocks and created a safe wheat to grow from the ground as fuel. It was a growing spell Bunny had taught him. Jamie gets as close as he dares, hiding behind a tree several feet away. He slipped into the hollow of the tree with an inward sigh. He could sense Jack's loneliness and he wanted badly to just go to him... but Jack had run from him. Chances were he would again, so Jamie simply contented himself with being close at hand in case Jack truly needed something. He lay on the ground of the hollow and simply watched Jack, calling up a gentle snow, but also sending the wind to act as a sentry for Jack, to drive away any wild animal that would get too close to him. Jack sniffled.

"Oh Jamie, why can't you stop hiding in that shell?" He spoke to himself, saddened and upset truthfully.

"I don't run from you cause I'm scared, I run cause you don't want me..." Jack said, his heart aching for Jamie's touch as he fell asleep against the log. Jamie wondered what the best course of action would be. He didn't want to startle Jack and he didn't understand what Jack was talking about... what shell? Okay, so he had bottled up his desire to go with the Guardians to rescue Jack... but that was it. He wasn't hiding anything really he was just trying to keep control... When the sun rose the next morning there was a small message written in glittering frost near Jack:

I will always want you. I will always be here for you... even when you don't want me to be. I will always be close by, even when you don't see me or refuse to.

Jamie dozed in the morning sunlight on a low branch of the hollow tree, he'd settled there after writing the message. He'd done a good bit of thinking, choosing the words carefully before having them delicately etched out. Seeing the message made Jack's heart ache to hear Jamie's voice. He looked around for Jamie, but the tears got in the way of that; he sniffed and walked on, dragging his staff behind him. The message had made him sad because he couldn't be with Jamie without him trying to control himself... that's not what he wanted Jamie thinking about all the time. Jamie shifted at the sound of the dragging staff only to yelp in surprise as he fell from the tree he'd forgotten he'd taken a nap in and landed in a snowbank beneath the tree with a soft thud. Jack jumped in surprise, turning around to see Jamie in a snowbank.

"J-Jamie." Tears fell fast and hard before his throat tightened with pain and sadness. He didn't bolt, just stood there as he didn't know what to do anymore. Jamie groaned a little as he picked himself up out of the snow.

"Ah... h-hi..." So much for being stealthy.

"Please... don't cry..." He said, wincing a little at the tears. He didn't understand why Jack was crying... why he hurt or was sad... none of it made sense to Jamie. Why was Jack so upset? Jack shifted from foot to foot, aching to embrace him, but it appeared Jamie wasn't interested in that at the moment. Jack finally spoke, not in anger but sadness as that had been the last straw.

"HOW CAN I NOT WHEN ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HIDING AWAY?! TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER! DUSK... HE TORTURED ME AND THE GUARDIANS WERE THE ONLY ONES THERE! THEY COULD HAVE LOST ME JAMIE! LOST ME AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Jack yelled that's why he was sad; Jamie hadn't come to his rescue that time, he was upset then over it and he was upset now. Jamie flinched back, his eyes flashing in surprise and hurt.

"I... I couldn't... it wasn't my job to... I... didn't want to repeat what happened with those spirits... I couldn't risk it... I'm sorry. I just... I was just trying to..." Jamie faltered. He couldn't say it and he didn't know why for a moment and then the hurt was replaced by a brief flash of anger.

"Don't pin this on me. I wasn't there because I KNEW what would happen if I was. You couldn't even STAND that I stopped a bunch of bullies... I am NOT a Guardian... I am NOT like you Jack... I never will be. I sometimes wonder what it is you expect of me but don't stand there and gripe about my decision to stay away from a larger confrontation when you couldn't even handle the smallest bit of my temper! I WARNED you I had one and when I stepped up to protect you what did you do? You THREW IT BACK AT ME! Like you didn't even want a simple act of kindness from me and now you DARE throw a tantrum because I TRIED to do the good thing for once and stay out of things that aren't my business? Things that would have made what I did to those fire spirits look like nothing? You don't KNOW what I would have done! I DO! That's why I let THEM handle it! THEY knew what they were doing! I don't! I don't have a fucking clue! I don't even know why the hell I was made a spirit in the first place! YOU five have it all figured out and maybe it took you 300 years Jack, but you still know more than I do. I couldn't BEGIN to even imagine what _that_ was thinking in the first place."

He gestured towards the moon with a scowl and spun around before he did something he regretted. Well, no... he'd already done that as he realized he'd flash frozen the tree he'd been standing next to. Jack jumped, looking at Jamie with tears; he didn't mean to make him angry... he didn't mean to say anything. He didn't mean to hurt him that was it ... it broke Jack down completely. He looked at the necklace Jamie made him once to make him feel better. He sniffed and ripped it off his neck and tossed it to the ground.

"Well maybe you need to be alone for a while!" He said at the end before leaving him alone, the necklace shimmering in the darkness of the shade of the tree it had landed in, it was frozen before but now melted... Jamie stared at the necklace like it would bite him. After what seemed like forever he gently picked it up, cradling it close to him as he simply broke down into tears of frustration and pain as he clutched the gift. It hurt... it hurt so much. Jamie curled up at the campfire. He'd spend several days there before finally tucking away the gift and walking a few feet before flying off. He closed himself off from the world, though he still spread snow since Jack couldn't do that anymore. He kept up the job, but each little snowflake fell like a tear he could no longer cry. Simply numb from the pain and the longer this went on the more numb he became to it until it was a dull ache in his chest and head that followed him constantly no matter where he went; no matter what he did. Jack shivered, why couldn't he make snow? Why? What was wrong with him? He had his staff, he had powers, but... why couldn't he make snow? He gasped as it came to him.

"Jamie..." He shook his head, no he couldn't he couldn't have no... Jamie never stayed in one place for long... sometimes less than an hour. He stayed away from Jack since apparently that was what Jack wanted. It made him shudder every once in a while when he saw Jack and headed off in a different direction. Eventually he stopped feeling numb and just felt cold and alone. Always alone... he never got close to anyone. No one could see him except his mother... or she had been able to... A single visit to her had nearly made him cry. She was old now... and her memory wasn't what it used to be... she hadn't even recognized him when he'd visited her and when he'd looked over the shoulder of a nurse who was reviewing her files he knew why... and he knew there was no curing it. His mother barely even remembered that she had children now... Soon she would pass away. Jamie sighed as he pushed the thoughts away. He was an orphan now. He stood before an orphanage... he didn't even care to remember the name of this city, but for them he created little frost animals to play with as they played in his snow. He winced as they called out for Jack. Would it ever stop hurting that no one knew he was there? Was this why some of the other winter spirits he'd seen were so bitter? Well, he couldn't be... He could never be like them. The children sighed in disappointment as they were herded back into the orphanage as the sun set. Time to move on again... Jamie flew from the top of the building he'd been standing on, watching the children with a sad sort of wistfulness. Jack was only sad, he never stayed in one place; he knew if he didn't make snow sometime he'd be invisible again...

"No I... I don't want to be alone again not again..." It's all Jack would cry at night, the north wind would even rock him to sleep, whispering that he wasn't alone. He couldn't make snow, what was he supposed to do and the children were calling for him... He cried and cried until finally he became bitter-angry, not the happy or fun trickster he once was.

This is what was going to be Jack now, he didn't talk to people; he just played tricks, it's all he could do... eventually his tricks returned to the cruel ones of Jakoul... During one such trick the children fled, as a icicle slammed in front of Jack. Standing on a tree, eyes as cold and dead as the ice itself, was Jamie.

"Stay away from them." He hissed. Jack snickered.

"What, can't take a joke Jamie? After all, you left me... I left you because... and you also took my power. What was I supposed to do huh?" He said, annoyed as it was; he flew from him to go scare some other children. He wasn't as strong yet, but he could use the power of shadows, it was strange. A snowball as heavy as a bowling ball slams into Jack suddenly, forcing him to the ground; Jamie lands in front of him, eyes a steely blue.

"I do everything you ask... even attempt to change for the better and THIS is how you repay me?! I even keep up snow days to make sure the children still believe in you... still call for you when it's ME who's giving them the fun in the snow... and you TURN on them?! Don't you realize now that I'm not here to just stop you? I have no choice now. You must be eliminated. I gave you everything Jack... but oh that wasn't enough for you was it? Never knowing how to make up your mind... this or that... well now I'VE become the newest winter Guardian. I'm protecting their belief... and that means protecting their belief in you... such a shame they'll never see you again." As he spoke a sword of ice formed in his hand.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost." Jack's gaze returned to him.

"Go ahead, I have nothing else to live for anyways; its not my fault I turned this way, it's not even your fault... but Jamie just know if I die by your hands that I love you no matter what." He said, eyes a icey blue full of nothingness but love and sadness; he was a washed up spirit, ready to die ready to be impaled; the hopelessness reached Jamie's heart hard... Jack didn't want to live anymore and he realized this.

"I loved you... more than you'll ever know." The blade shot forward, there was a moment when he should have stopped... something in him crying out that this was all wrong... that this was just... but he couldn't stop. There was no turning back... and seconds later he stared down at the dead winter spirit... What had he done? Why...? He shook, why had it come to this...?

"Jack... w-why d-did you make me..." His voice broke and suddenly he stared up at the moon that shone above, the heart wrenching wail was loud enough to wake the dead... or in this case, Jamie woke himself. He trembled badly, water droplets froze on his skin as his heart hurt and so did his head.

Jack was losing energy, he was going to die and now he knew it wasn't real; none of this was real... He coughed, fighting the power Dusk had over him, then he saw Jamie but it wasn't Jamie.

"No NOT AGAIN! NO LET ME GO!" Jack screamed and struggled in pain as it sucked the anger right out of him along with some of my own essence of power. The Guardians burst into the room, having fought several of the Nightmares. Sandy had purified several of them while North, Tooth and Bunny had sliced them up. North pointed a sword at Dusk.

"Release Jack to us." Dusk smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**"No no."** The room twisted around, Jack wanted Jamie... why was he not here with the others? The Guardians charged forward without hesitation even as the room shifted and twisted about them. They were determined to fight to release Jack who screamed his lungs out.

"NO! LET ME GO PLEASE!" He was scared, the Nightmares fed off fear as well and he forgot, it was getting to the point where his powers were no more and his heart and center were dimming.

"J-Jamie..." He called. Kaiu shivered, and then she saw him; the most beautiful, amazing pooka she had ever seen on the screen.

"I thought I was the only one so far..." She murmured to herself. Unaware he was being observed, Bunny didn't waste any time dispatching any of the Nightmares that were sent his way as he and the other Guardians fought their way to Jack and to the cell that held him.

Back at the pole, Jamie was trying to calm himself down. _Geez... what a nightmare... Why was it so specific though? Am I that concerned about... but no... the Guardians didn't fail... I..._ Jamie sighed inwardly. He had been trying to be better, be what Jack wanted him to be... but was that really for the best? How much would he sacrifice of himself to make Jack happy?

Jack screamed out one final cry, that was it... all was silent and Jamie felt it a weak touch to the bond.

 _Jamie... my love, I'm not going to make but know I love you._ The Pooka in the cage saw the creature it saw most often tortured, the frost spirit.

"No!" She cried, her suffering was being forced to watch this day in day out, to watch another creature of Mother Nature's making and love, die. Jamie winced at that, could the Guardians have fa- No... he had to have faith in them. He reached out over the bond.

 _Just hold on a little longer... please..._ Bunny was the first to reach the cell, sending his powers into the cell to it to try and free Jack. North was right behind him, cutting into more Nightmares that tried to push him from the cell; Tooth followed closely behind, cutting into more and allowing North the opportunity to get over to the cell to assist Bunny. Jack squirmed in pain only weakly holding onto Jamie and he could feel it; Jack was going to fade if he didn't get out of there soon. There was a loud bang from the cages room, Bunny could hear a voice calling.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! I CAN STOP HIM! I CAN STOP DUSK! JUST LET ME OUT!" She cried, the Pooka was crying for help; it's been years since she's seen another Pooka but she needed to stop this bloodshed. Bunny's ears twitched at the sound but they needed to get Jack out first.

"Go! Spell broke!" North grunts as he smashes into the cage that's holding Jack prisoner and being made mostly of ice it shattered under the larger Guardian's weight. Bunny rushed off to heed the call coming from a different room. Hearing the sounds of that made Jack freak out.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Now that the wards were broke Jack held an ice knife in his hand and a protection dome around him.

"Stay away you bastard... you're sick, making me think this rescue was real!" The real Dusk was already taken down, thanks to the help of Kaiu once Bunny had freed her. Jamie could sense Jack's fear... this couldn't be good... After several moments of debate he sighed and flew towards where he knew the battle was, he slowly made his way through the various rooms until he came up on the room where Jack was holding an ice dagger; Tooth and North were trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Jack, ve won't hurt you." North nodded.

"Easy does it. Is all right now. We take you back to pole." The two glanced at one another, Bunny and Sandy were off in other rooms, helping Kaiu free other prisoners now. Jamie didn't speak but he did touch the bond gently; sending a wave of reassurance as he stopped just beyond the other two Guardians. Jack panted, eyes slits of fear, but seeing Jamie brought tears.

"No... no stay away all you want is my anger and energy, just stop it!" Jack cried out, he stumbled back the dome growing stronger and more dangerous as Tooth was sliced into by the cold energy, piercing her wings and core; Jack panted.

"Please... no more." He begged, holding his head. None of the others could get close, but Jamie could... and he knew it. He slowly walked towards Jack, trying to reassure him as he saw the tears.

 _Jack... it's okay... I promise... Have I ever lied?_ He slowly moved towards Jack while the others kept their distance. Bunny kept Kaiu back as well, muttering.

"Better let his mate handle this... it's getting too dangerous for us." Kaiu nodded but she was worried for everyone. Jack panted, shivering and shaking; he knew Jamie would never lie to him but his brain was shot and the dome grew stronger. Seeing Jamie he wasn't sure if he was real or not.

"Tell me something only the real Jamie would know."

"The first time you kissed me and told me that you loved me... I thought it was a dream I'd had. That it wasn't real, because I'd been hiding it for so long of a time." Jamie says, it's the first thing that comes to his mind, that he knew of that no one else could possibly just know. No one else had been around the first time Jack had kissed him and told him that he loved him. Tears fell, only the real Jamie could know that; he dropped the ice knife and the dome dissipated. He walked to Jamie, collapsing into his arms.

"J-Jamie." Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack, murmuring softly.

"It's okay now. It's over." He said as he held Jack close; he flew back to the pole with Jack in his embrace. Jack was weak, but he tried to stay awake for Jamie; he clung to him tightly. Kaiu looked at Bunny with eyes green and innocence. Bunny took Kaiu back to the Warren while Jamie settled Jack on the bed in his room at the pole.

"Rest easy love, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He said softly as he tucked the two of them into the bed, keeping Jack in his embrace. Jack fell asleep in Jaime's embrace; Sandy came by to give good dreams and it worked well. Jack awoke the following morning to find Jamie was dozing, but true to his word he is right next to Jack; he hadn't moved the whole time.

"J-Jamie." Jack looked at him with eyes full of joyful tears and hugged him tightly, crying a little, but for joy that it wasn't a dream. Jamie slowly blinked, murmuring sleepily.

"Ng... Jack?"

"Jamie." It's all he says before snuggling into him exhausted from the fight and the rescue as well; his stomach growled for food but he still was skittish around others, still trying to get used to reality again. Jamie smiles a little.

"Sounds like we should get you some breakfast." Jack looked at Jamie with eyes full of happiness, but also fear for what else could happen.

"I'll be back with something. Just sit tight okay?" Jamie meets his gaze, his tone gentle. Jack nodded, shaking a little; his mind kept thinking everything was an illusion but he kept telling himself it wasn't, it was real. Jamie was real... all of it is real. Jamie gently kissed his forehead before he slipped from the bed, letting Jack go, and headed out of the room to the kitchen to get something to eat. Jack shook like a maraca, every sound he heard he would jump; even icing a yeti who came in to clean the room and forgot he'd been rescued. Jamie comes back in the room as the poor, iced, yeti leaves.

"Jack?" Jack squealed and hid under the covers, shaking harder than before; abnormally so. He whimpered.

"Don't let them get me." Jamie set the plates on a nightstand and slowly and gently pries Jack from beneath the covers, murmuring softly the whole time.

"It's okay. No one here is going to hurt you, you're safe now." Jack clung to Jamie like a baby would it's mother for safety and protection; he nuzzled into Jamie's neck and slipped under his hoodie, trembling like a chihuahua. Jamie slipped his arms around Jack, gently rubbing his back; murmuring gentle reassurances. Jack nuzzled into Jamie, scared out of his mind; he didn't know why he was so scared, his mind kept telling him to run, run away. Jamie continued to hold Jack close even as he shifted close to the nightstand to try and draw him out with a bite of food. Jack sniffed, smelling food; he popped his head out cautiously. He looked at the food and ate it. Jamie slowly feed Jack to draw him back out, murmuring reassurances with each bite. Jack whimpered a little when his eyes meet the light but he ate and nibbled until finally he was just in Jamie's hoodie but his head stuck out, eating each bite given; the room started to snow from his emotions, it was relaxing for him.

"See? It's alright." Jamie murmured, holding out the last bite for Jack. Jack took the bite and slowly felt tired, like a young baby in its mama's pouch he fell asleep for a little nap. Jamie smiled a little, holding Jack against him as he ate his own breakfast; once done he wrapped the blanket around him like a cloak, settling with Jack against the pillows and dozed off, propped up against the headboard. It's a few hours before he woke again, Jack yawned and squirmed in Jamie's grip.

"No, I'm stuck." Jack struggled and struggled in the little blanket. Jamie chuckled softly, murmuring as he's awoken by it.

"Stop squirming, you're only making it worse."

"Jamie, I can't see!" Jack fought, struggled, kicked and screeched; apparently he didn't like tight spaces.

"Calm down, Jack. I'll get you out. Just trust me." Jamie said gently, trying to calm Jack down and get them both untangled from the blanket at the same time. Jack panted, scared he may never escape, but he does when Jamie untangles them; he looked at the blanket with worry as if it would wrap him up again and trap him forever. Jamie managed to easily untangle them once Jack had stopped thrashing so much.

"Take it easy Jack. It's just a blanket." He gently rubbed Jack's back. Jack nodded his head slowly, but sadly.

"All I can see is Dusk's Nightmares taking my energy, filling my head with lies and tricks, Jamie." Tears fell fast and his throat choked up on the verge of sobs. Jamie sighed a little.

"I'll be here to help you through it. I promise." He murmurs, brushing away the tears gently. Jack sniffed.

"Oh, I have to make snow it's 2:00, the children need me." He said pulling from Jamie's grip and grabbing his staff. Jamie nodded a little, following Jack without a word; just in case... Jack sniffed the air and felt free for once but not yet, he was skittish around the people and children; only sprinkling snow and frost at windows and icing walkways once in a while before flying as fast as possible away from the town to the next and the next eventually he hid in a tree. Jamie didn't follow him into the tree but has followed him around. Causing a few snowball fights in his wake. Jack shivered, shaking like a leaf as he had fallen asleep again only into the grips of a horrifying and most awful Nightmare. Seeing Jack asleep, Jamie picked him up with a gentle touch. Lightly brushing his cheek with a kiss before flying off to the cave near Jack's pond. He gently tucked him into the bed there. Jack whined and fought against the nightmare.

"NOO! PLEASE STOP!" He screamed, even the children at the pond heard him and worried, they started towards the cavern.

"NOO!" Jamie shook Jack gently from the dream.

"Jack, wake up hun. It's just a dream." Jack howled in protest, scaring the youngest of children as they had come to the mouth of the cave.

"Is he ok mr. Jamie?" They asked him worriedly as Jack thrashed, cried, scratched and kicked Jamie in his nightmares. Jamie winced.

"Just a dream." He called back to them, shaking Jack harder. A blood curdling wail left Jack, scaring the children the most; they ran away to their houses the day of fun dead from his cries. Jamie shuddered, doing everything he could to wake Jack from the dream. One last blood curdling scream and he was awake, crying and shaking harder than he's ever shaken.

"Jack..." Jamie says softly, deep concern in his eyes. Jack shivered, shaking more and more.

"Make it stop it wont stop."

"Sweetheart..." Jamie murmured softly, gathering Jack into his arms; holding him close... what had this Dusk done to his love? Jack shivered, his eyes glazed over; what did he not do, manipulating Jack's mind into thinking that Jamie was there but to rape him... Rape him with his manipulation and stealing Jack's essence and repeating it as well as giving him nightmares that would make him scream that way; it's all he told Jamie but he was crying again when he spoke.

"HE USED ME JAMIE! HE MADE ME SCARED, JAMIE... SCARED YOU WOULD NEVER COME FOR ME. HE USED YOU AS A SICK AFFECT TO STEAL MY ESSENCE... EVERYTHING THAT IS ME. HE'D REPEAT IT, TELL ME EVERYTHING WAS OK AND THEN I'D FEEL LIKE MY ENTIRE BODY WAS ON FIRE! LIKE MY INSIDES WOULD MELT AND LATER I WOULD THROW UP... FOR THE PROCESS TO REPEAT AGAIN IN MY SLEEP... AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Jack screamed loud enough for every child in the neighborhood to hear.

"Oh God... Jack... I..." Jamie just stared, stumbling... he should have gotten there sooner... There was nothing he could say... nothing that would ever comfort his love... and tears streaked down his face in the absolute silence that followed... Snow fell sadly outside the cavern, as if it could weep for the winter spirits within the cavern. Jack curled up in a ball, looking at the wall shaking, thinking nothing was safe anymore.

"I'm not awake, it must be a dream that my body dreamed up to survive. I know I'm not here... I can't be cause I'm already dead."

"You're not dead Jack, because if you were... how would I be able to follow? My dearest love... I would do anything for you. If it meant carrying on after..." He swallowed, but pushed on.

"Then I would... I would protect the children in your stead... I would make sure they NEVER forgot you..." Jack loved Jamie so much and cried into his arms.

"I love you Jamie, I'm just so scared; I don't know what's real and what's an illusion anymore!"

"The now is real Jack. I will do anything that I have to in order to prove that."

"Y-You're real, that's all I k-know." Jack said, shaking as he felt flashes of that fiery pain well up inside him. Jamie gently brushed away the tears.

"Yes, and everything around us is real too. It's not an illusion. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Jack sniffled.

"Y-yes." He looked outside.

"B-but what of the c-children... are they real?" He asked, throat closing up. Jamie sighed a little.

"Yes, Jack. The children are real too." Jack hugged Jamie tightly.

"C-can we go out and play in the snow?" He asked, it's only thing that seemed relaxing at the moment besides sleeping.

"Of course Jack." Jack clung to Jamie as he carried him out, the wind blowing and ruffling his hair in a motherly way of saying 'you're ok.' Jack looked at the snow, letting go he made snow angels and rolled around playfully in the snow. Jamie smiled, watching Jack romp about a bit before starting to build a snowman. Jack giggled and had rolled into the woods having fallen into the darkness; he gasped, he had gotten lost in his blinded fun, rolling about; hearing twig snaps he yelled and crawled away back from what it was only to be attacked by some stray nightmare no bigger than Sandy. Jack yelled in pain as it had bit him, feeding off his fear, reminding him of the darkness Dusk had put him through. The Nightmare bursts as if it had a bomb inside it, falling harmlessly into the snow. Jamie moves over to Jack's side, kneeling next to him.

"Jack... are you okay?" Jamie's eyes were slightly stormy with the anger he is wrangling. How DARE they think to attack Jack! He would not show anyone who got near Jack now any sort of mercy if they had even the slightest bit of ill will. Jack was shaking, not scared of Jamie but what the Nightmare forced him to see.

"It won't stop p-please make it s-stop." He cried shaking. Jamie sighed.

"I can only do so much my love." He murmured as he gently picked Jack up and headed back to the cavern, gently brushing his lips to Jack's forehead. Jack shuddered, whining that their fun was ruined again, by himself, he was getting fussy again; he didn't wanna sleep, he wanted to play no matter how much painful that was. Jamie settles Jack at the cavern entrance and creates a few frost creatures for Jack to play with. Jack giggled and petted the bunny frost creature, playing with the interesting animal frost creatures; he looked like a child in many ways at this moment.

"Bunny." He thought about the new rabbit that Bunny had found during his slight rescue, bringing back memories and he shook like a leaf, but shook his head of the pain. He settled to quietly playing and playing tic tac toe with the creatures.

"AWW NO FAIR!" Jamie chuckled, playing with them and Jack as well. Jack finally began to fall asleep, shaking as he didn't want to fall into another nightmare.

"No no s-sleep." Jack was holding the leopard cub snow creature, having crushed it in his tight embrace but it was fine since it was living snow. Jamie wished he could do something about Jack's dreams. Golden sand drifted through the air and over Jack, spinning a pleasant dream about snow and Jamie couldn't help but smile a little. Jack giggled now, playing in the dream snow; everything fine and perfect.

"YAY!" Jamie keeps watch over Jack's dreams all night, just as he imagines Sandy is doing as well. It's a few hours before Jack wakes from a more peaceful slumber for once. Jamie smiles when Jack begins to stir.

"Morning." Jack looked at Jamie with eyes of sadness, but he was happy at same time too.

"Good morning Jamie."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jack look at Jamie, confused.

"I don't know Jamie, why don't you pick this time?"

"Hmmm, alright. I'll be back soon." He gently kissed Jack's nose before flying off from the cavern's entrance. Now Jack was just sitting quietly while Jamie was gone, too scared to do much of anything for the moment. Jamie comes back after a while with a couple of plates of pancakes with butter and syrup along with a side of some hash browns, pork slices and sausage. He hands one plate to Jack. Jack looked at the platter, amazed.

"Where did you find all this food Jamie?" His mind was slowly understanding things again since the scarring.

"From a friend." Jamie replied as he settled down next to Jack to eat. Jack slowly ate his sausage, eggs, and other items on his plate a little faster than Jamie ate his. Once the two of them are done, Jamie sets the plates and utensils aside to worry about later. He makes a little frost puppy for Jack to play with. Jack giggled and rolled with the puppy.

"You're so cute, yes you are." The little ice pup licked Jack's face, wagging its tail.

"Stop, stop it... so cute!" Jamie chuckled as the little puppy barked and licked Jack's face some more. Jack laughed, pure happy laughter and he tosses a snowball.

"Huh, you want the snowball? Huh, do you do you? Go get it." He tosses it next to the puppy, it landed with a plop.

"Oops." The puppy tried to pick it up anyway, managing only to pick up a small chunk and brought it over to Jack, tail wagging madly. Jack smiled.

"Good boy." Jack decided to give him a little treat, powdered snow treats.

"Here you go." The puppy drops the 'snowball' and happily gobbles the treats up like a real puppy. Jack giggled and lay down to make a snow angel; his ears started to ring suddenly, a age-old forgotten memory from his time alive...

"Ow." It's all Jack said, he whined when the flash of images left him.

"You okay?" Jamie asked, looking up from the snow collar he was making; he'd gotten an idea from watching Jack play with the puppy. Jack shake his head.

"Just a headache." He said, the snow puppy in his lap whined worriedly at him; Jack petted the puppy and thought only one thing... Who was that man? Jack had never seen this man before in all his 300 years as a spirit.

"What are you going to name him?" Jamie said as he walked over to the two, slipping the collar over the little puppy's head. Jack hadn't thought of a name, but something interesting came to mind; strange as it was he picked the name "Niko." Jack petted his head, he licked Jack's hand in appreciation of the name. Jamie nodded with a smile.

"Etch the name into the tag." Jamie said, pointing to the small disc on the end of the collar. Jack did just that.

"Niko." He hugged the little puppy and thought he was a perfect companion for when Jamie left for a bit.

"There, now he's all yours." The puppy wagged his tail, happily barking and licking Jack. Jack smiled and giggled.

"Yay!" Jack petted the puppy and played with him and taught him neat tricks; even as a snow puppy he grew to into a large canine, almost like a wolf, but a half breed husky. It's been six months since Jamie first made him and he was large.

"LOOK Jamie! I taught Niko a new trick!" Jack looked at him.

"Ready Niko? Ok go catch!" The dog ran into the woods and returned with a rabbit in his jaws. Jamie chuckles.

"That's handy." Jack nodded and petted Niko, he tossed his toys for him to catch; suddenly he felt queasy, stumbling a little it was that same memory only the man had a needle pointed at someone, he said they'd be all better...

"NOOOOO!" Jack screamed out, not believing a word.

"Jack?" Jamie moved towards him in concern. Jack shivered, holding his head in pain.

"You promised it make me feel better." It's all he whispered.

"Jack... hun... what are you talking about?" Jack shook his head, tears falling frozenly to the ground. Niko whimpered and licked his face.

"It's nothing forget about it." Jamie didn't say anything, though he wanted to, but he doesn't press it either; he didn't think trying to get it out of Jack would be a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

With the mood ruined, Jack walked back to the cave to sleep off the old memory of his life. Niko walks after him, laying down at the foot of the bed as usual. Jack slept for a really long time, not once waking in the morning; only whispers of pain would leave him, words tumbled here and there and begging at night for it all to stop. Jamie does his best to wake Jack when the morning comes. Jack doesn't wake the next morning, or the next day after that but finally around the 8th of November he awoke, groaning groggily; he look around for Jamie.

"Jamie?" Jamie stirred a little, propped up against the wall nearby.

"Hmm?" He muttered sleepily. He'd been trying to shake Jack from the nightmares.

"What happened? Where are we... how long have we been here?" He asked him all at once.

"We've been here about two months, you took a long nap..." He said slowly as he tried to process all the questions. Jack squirmed in worry.

"W-Why didn't you t-try to wake me?" Jack asked, shakingly fearful of why he wouldn't awaken. Jamie gave Jack a sad look.

"I did... countless times. Nothing I tried worked." Jack sniffed.

"It was just how my memory ended... first he said he'd make me better and then I never wake up." Jack sniffed, having been in that dream so many times.

"He can't hurt you again Jack. The Guardians saw to that. " He hugged Jack gently. Jack shivered.

"It's not Dusk, Jamie; just somebody from my past." Jamie though a minute.

"Well I will make sure he can't then. If he's still alive. " Jack shivered again.

"Jamie, it's not that simple... he wasn't a normal man he-" Jack gasped and whimpered, shaking his head' the memories hurt... everything, when he thought of the man, hurt him.

"I don't care WHAT kind of person he is. I will do what I have to in order to protect you. I was remiss this last time but I would rather you be alive and ticked at me than dead."

"Ticked at you? Why would I be mad at you?" He looked at Jamie with eyes full of confusion and tears from the awful memory. Jamie sighed, glancing towards Niko.

"Well... you were about the fire spirits. I just kind of figured something like that would be... worse." Jack smiled.

"That's different Jamie... if you lose your cool..." He sighed.

"You have free rein to beat the living snot out of the enemy that upsets you." He said only to squeak in pain, his mind remembering another memory... worse than the last. The man has ripped out teeth, taken hair and injected Jack with many chemicals that made fire run through his veins. Jamie winced when Jack squeaked. Jack squirmed a little, backing away from something invisible to Jamie, but what he saw was the same needle... The same one that caused him pain... the clamp and straps kept him in place.

"NO! STAY AWAY PLEASE STAY AWAY!" Jacked screamed at the top of his lungs; it was so loud it scared Niko half to death, making him run outside in fear.

"Jack?" Jamie touched his shoulder, trying to understand what was going on. Jack screamed and lashed out, biting Jamie's hand before he ran out of the cavern, away from his invisible enemy; Niko followed, barking. Jamie cried out when he was bit; wondering what on earth had gotten into Jack. Jack ran; all he could do was run from his past, the voices... The one voice that promised, and lied, kept repeating over and over again.

 _"Don't worry Jack, it'll make you all better, I promise."_

"No daddy please! You lied to me!" Jamie followed Jack at a distance, icing over the small bite. Jack panted sitting on a tree stump surrounded by a few deer and the wolves hunting for them.

"NO! YOU PROMISED AND YOU LIED!" It's all Jack screeched as he held his hands over his my ears.

 _"Promise Jack, all better..."_ It leaked over the bond the images, the needle and the pain as well... Jamie felt it, like his heart would burst and poison fire... or acid... was running through his veins; the malnutrition as well as being locked away into complete darkness in a cage.

 _"That's it Jack, just let go. It'll be over soon."_ Jack screamed out, scaring all the animals away as bursts of ice flash froze everything around him before he fell unconscious. Jamie winced as he worked to move to pick Jack up and take him back to the cave. Jack was trembling in Jamie's hands uncontrollably, it felt like he might die... in fact his father had done it, but had brought him back with electrical pulses, which made Jack all the more fearful. This was all happening again...

"No... daddy you lied!" It's all Jack whimpered into Jamie's arms; then it dawned on Jamie that Jack's father was a scientist and had experimented on him at a very, very young age... in the image he'd been about 2 years old...

"My dearest Jack... you've been through so much." He murmured as he tucked Jack back into bed once more. Angry beyond belief that anyone would do that to their own flesh and blood... to someone like Jack. He awoke a few hours later, Jack didn't move a muscle; only feeling when, obligated to, did he move. Niko was right next to him, whimpering worriedly at Jack; he shook his head of the not-real-pain that shouldn't be there, but it's as if the aftereffects of the chemicals were still in his body, which they probably still were in a way.

"Jack, are you hungry?" Jamie asked softly. Jack shivered, not sure how to answer Jamie; he didn't speak, in fact he was practically silent all week. Jamie wasn't sure what to say himself, but each time he ate himself he offered Jack food as well; if only to see if he would eat. Jack didn't eat; he just felt sick to his stomach, as if he was being eaten from inside.

"It hurts." Jamie wasn't sure what to do, he stayed close to Jack as often as possible. Jack sighed and just lay down, working off the long dead chemicals in his body... or at least trying to find his sanity. Jamie gently held Jack's hand, offering silent comfort... or what comfort he could at any rate. Jack shuttered, his fear had attracted Nightmares. Niko snarls at the wolf creatures and horses.

"Niko, no. Get back here." Niko growled, protecting Jack and Jamie from them, there was sounds of a fight and a howl of pain. Jamie sent the wind and ice to protect Niko and drive the Nightmares away from the frost hound. The Nightmares snarled and Jack shuttered, walking out; they growled at him, but were starving, hungry for his fear. Jack shivered, Niko growled at any who came close to him or Jamie and his fangs showed he would rip them apart. Jamie follows, he didn't hesitate to blast the Nightmares into sand particles. Not wanting any of that they growled, but they would be back as they ran off into the woods; Jack shuttered.

"This isn't good, I can't be here; not with them roaming around. I'm endangering the children, and you, Jamie."

"Don't be silly Jack. I can protect myself, as for the children, well they have me AND the Guardians. They'll be fine." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm here too." He looked outside and realized he had nothing to do so Jack decided to carve himself some ice. Jamie watched in curiosity. Jack smiled, having carved the clock tower how he remembered it from his time, back in the 1700s. Jamie watched in fascination of the carving. Jack smiled as he carved into a slab of ice. Jamie was silent as he watched, he's good with ice... but not that good yet. Jack sighed and carved his own family, minus his father; he glared at the slab for a second, but continued, it looked just like the clock tower next to marketplace that he remembered... Despite the changes, the place where it stood was still a marketplace of sorts as shop buildings had replaced the open market. Jamie didn't really blame Jack for not carving in his father... the guy was crazy as far as Jamie was concerned... Jamie's father had abandoned their family, but he hadn't ever hurt him or Sophie... Jack sighed, but the carving was finished now; he just look at it, remembering memories of good things... good times.

"That's really good." Jack smiled.

"Thank you." Niko lay his head on Jack's lap; he scratched behind his ears and thought. _Now what do we do? Should we leave the area?_

"I think we should go somewhere safe Jamie. It's just not safe right here, I mean... what if the Nightmares come back and the kids are here?"

"Hmmm... well, okay. Not sure where else we could go that wouldn't have someone though." Jack sighed.

"I'm out of ideas." He said in sound of defeat.

"Maybe we should talk to one of the others then, maybe they'd have an idea." Jack looked at Jamie with an ok expression; Niko followed them, he had the ability to fly with wings of ice and snow, the wind carrying him.

"Let's go to Tooth first." Jamie suggested as he floated up on the wind. Jack smiled, following closely behind while Niko protected them from behind. As usual, the Tooth Palace was as busy as a bee hive with the little fairies flitting about at their job. Many of them chirped happy hellos at the three of them. Jack wondered why it was always so busy around this time of year, which is why he stuck close to Jamie. Jamie gave Jack a reassuring smile as he headed toward the center where he knew Tooth would be giving her fairies their orders and they'd be carried out. Jack stayed behind Jamie the entire time, not speaking to Baby Tooth or Tooth in any matter worrying the baby teeth. Tooth shook her head at Jamie.

"Sorry sugar, I don't know of any such place... you might want to try Bunny. He's been all over the globe. He'd know best... or North maybe."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Jack followed Jamie to the Warren and Bunny before visiting North; Jack fed Niko food when he whined. Bunny had the same answer as Tooth, but North had suggested setting up a base somewhere in the South pole. Jack liked that idea but he wanted to be close to the children, but not at same time.

"That might be ideal." Jamie said thoughtfully. Jack nodded and played with Niko, who tried to catch the flying fairies who were visiting North.

"Niko no." Jamie couldn't help but chuckle as the fairies nimbly dodge the hound. Later, Jack lay in his room, keeping away from any contact from anyone but Jamie; this concerned the others, but they declined to say anything on it. Jack clung to Jamie most of the time; the only time he let go was when he had to use bathroom or do a patrol. Jack followed him there anyway...

"Nooo!" He cling tighter as Jamie tried to get Jack to let go of his leg. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get Jack to let go he finally just lets him be. It was like trying to get superglue off, but Jack stuck onto him even during times unneeded.

"Okay, what gives? I know you love me but this is getting a little ridiculous." Jamie says after several days. Jack didn't speak, only nuzzling against his leg and smiling.

"Safe and warm." It's all he whispered. Jamie raised an eyebrow at that. Warm? He was... well okay then... He settled down in the cavern he'd found in the south pole and shifted to put his arms around Jack, drawing him a little off his leg, but closer at the same time. Jack rubbed his head against Jamie's chest.

"Safe and warm, away from bad man and needles." Jamie sighed inwardly, but he had promised to keep Jack safe and he would do just that. It's a few weeks before he became a little more talkative and more open with other people, but still clinging to Jamie. Jamie does what he can to help Jack connect with others again, but he knows it's not going to be easy. Jack fell once, at least, and scraped his knee on the floor; it wasn't exactly bad but he cried for maybe two minutes and clung to Jamie again. Jamie had patched Jack up with a bit of ice and gently soothed him like he would if it had been Sophie. Jack would sometimes toddle over and draw and the next be completely silent staring at the wall. Jamie isn't sure what to make of Jack's mood swings. Jack ran to Jamie once as he was chasing Niko and clung to him, repeating the same words.

"Safe and warm." Jamie had just hugged Jack then, gently kissing his forehead before gently encouraging him to continue playing with Niko. Jack had giggled and ran after Niko.

"NIKO I'M GONNA GET YOU!" It was almost like having a toddler for a bit, but it was fine enough with Jamie. He figured if this was what it took to get Jack to heal then it was worth it. He could play big brother for a while. Jack tackled Niko finally, he woofed in appreciation that his somewhat owner could catch him. Jack giggled as he licked his face.

"AHH NIKO NUUU!" Jack whined. Niko wiggled in happiness. Barking and licking Jack's face. Jack giggled until he'd had enough pushed the lump of snow and fur off him; he yawn tiredly like any child would after playing for hours on end. Jamie smiled at that and, like any good brother, he carried Jack to bed for a nap. Jack snuggled into Jamie closely, tired and yawning like a most adorable little brother; as if he was little. Jamie chuckled quietly and settled in next to Jack to watch over his dreams. The dreams stayed happy for about ten minutes and then came the awful nightmares.

"DADDY LET GOOO! LET ME GOOO!" It's all Jack would cry while thrashing and fighting against Jaime's embrace. Jamie did his best to freeze the nightmare... or he tried at least. Jack yelled and cried, the tears falling fast the screams growing louder.

"DADDY YOU PROMISED IT WOULDN'T HURT!" Jack yelled at the familiar echo of 'I promise it will make you better'... but it failed apparently his body was shaking uncontrollably; whatever happened to him with those chemicals was causing him have a seizure of sorts in his sleep. Jamie wasn't sure what to do. He'd not had any experience with this. Jack screamed, cried blood curdling wails, and shook uncontrollably.

"I-I-IT H-HURTS!" He screamed as his body shook. Jamie winced, but he didn't leave Jack. He tried everything to shake him awake from the nightmare. Jack flinched away from Jamie some and rolled a bit before finally his body stopped shaking and now he was still deathly still; the only way Jamie could tell he was alive was his heavy panting chest.

"Jack?" His eyes fluttered open, heartbroken tears fell from his cheeks as he just looked at the wall and curled in on himself from the pain. Jamie gently wiped the tears away but didn't say anything more. It's a while before Jack woke up again; he didn't talk, he looked miserable. It was the nightmares, they were tearing him apart and he was so tired all the time now. He wouldn't sleep, he was too scared to and the nightmares would get worse as well, they were realistic and his body would react to something that wasn't even there.

"Jack... I think it's time we talk to Sandy about this." Jamie said gently after a few days of Jack avoiding sleep all together.

"No I'm fine I can -yawn- handle it; plus -yawn- I'm just not tired." Jack said, about to drop off any second now, but he wouldn't.

"Jack. I'm pretty sure it's evident to anyone by now that you are. Deny all you like, but I can tell. Hun, I've been around you too long to not be able to." Jack whined.

"I won't talk to Sandy you can't make me." He said stubbornly and yawned.

"Besides, I don't want to sleep."

"Fine. Then I will. Because like it or not Jack, this isn't healthy." Jamie headed off to the entrance. He didn't want to leave Jack alone, but if Jack wasn't going to say anything he would. They needed to do something. Jack huffed and panted, his body wanting sleep more than he wanted it not to; he struggled to stay awake, using water to wake himself up.

"Please, I don't want to sleep; I don't want to return to _Him_... please, I beg you." Jack was begging to his body to let him stay up, but it was a losing battle. Jamie gives Jack a momentarily sad look before flying out of the cavern. He didn't want that either and he had a feeling that only the dreamweaver would be able to help Jack now... It wasn't hard to find the little Guardian as the sun was setting. He raced as fast as he could to the cloud, knowing too well that Jack wouldn't likely be able to fight sleep for too long. Jack tightened his grip on his teddy bear, he had dubbed Nathaniel as Niko had destroyed his first teddy bear; he'd been so upset, but North rebuilt him; but it wasn't the same teddy, which was why he'd named him Nathaniel.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE EXPERIMENTS AGAIN! HE LIED TO ME!" Jack yelled out to nobody. Jamie landed on the sand cloud, concern etched into his features. The dreamweaver is not as shocked, he mostly used to these visits now. Sandy turned to Jamie, patting a sand chair next to him and sat up, ready to hear what the matter was; meanwhile Jack was losing it, Niko was whimpering in concern and Jack yelled at him several times to shut up. Jamie sighed and began to explain what's been going on and what he'd found out when Jack had unintentionally broadcast one of the dreams over the bond.

"I thought maybe you might have a solution... I mean... dreams are your thing." Sandy was shocked at this, the trauma caused horrifying damage; he thought for a long moment and spelled out: I need you go into Jack's dreams and get him to realize it's not real and that the man he is scared of has been dead for years.

He handed Jamie a bag of sand: Say, I wish to be in dreamland and it will take you to the person's dreams you intend to visit; you will leave once the dreamer awakens.

Jamie nods.

"The hard part I think will be getting Jack to sleep for this. Thanks Sandy." Jack squirmed, holding his ears, having used super strong duct tape to keep his eyes open; he wasn't going to sleep and that was that. Jack grunted, fighting the drowsiness of it all; pinching himself until he was bleedingly raw. he even slapped himself with meat. Jamie hoped Jack would eventually just give up and sleep, but he didn't think that was likely as he headed back to the cavern as quickly as he'd left. Jack struggled stressfully against his sleepiness and slowly weakening body.

"No no no!" He shook his head, pulling his hair hard; trying anything and everything to stay awake. Jamie landed back at the cave entrance. Jack shivered.

"Here goes nothing." He held a steaming hot pot of boiling water, which was dangerous for him to touch. Jamie saw it and froze the water instantly, causing the pot to burst. Jack yelled angrily at Jamie.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Jamie looks straight at Jack, his expression one of cold fury.

"I don't think I need to explain that one." Jack winced.

"STILL! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP DAMN IT!"

"That doesn't call for something like that." Jack growled, annoyed.

"Well it would probably wake me up!" He hissed.

"I'd rather you not nearly kill yourself in the process." Jamie frowned, Jack burst into tears.

"Why can't you understand?"

"It's hard for me to fully understand, but Jack... I know the feeling of betrayal, maybe not in the same way you do though." Jack whimpered, crying more.

"But he promised it wouldn't hurt! He won't stop... only when I'm awake am I safe!" He yelled out.

"Sometimes promises are broken, you can't avoid sleep Jack; I will help you. I promise." Jack groaned, slapping himself to stay conscious.

"No no NOOOOO!" He burst out. Jamie moved over to Jack, clutching the bag of sand with one hand even as he reached out with the other.

"Jack..." Jack sniffed.

"What?" He looked at Jamie, tears of pain in his eyes as he was pinching himself too hard; it showed on his blood vessels, there were bruises.

Jamie gently wiped away the tears, his expression gentle.

"Trust me. Please." Jack looked at Jamie with eyes full of pain and despair; his voice quiet, eyes downcast.

"Okay, I trust you."

"I want to help. I do, really." He murmurs softly. Jack hugged Jamie close.

"I trust you Jamie, do what you have to do." Jamie took a bit of the dust from the bag and gently blew it at Jack to get him to sleep. This was the first step, only after once he was asleep would he be able to do as Sandy said, to enter the dream and help Jack from within... at least he hoped he could. Jack gasped and clung to Jamie, shaking and crying.

"Why?"

"You'll know soon love." Jamie murmured. Jack couldn't fight the sand; he was out cold and then the nightmares began; the room was dark, only a dim light could be seen and a brown haired man holding down a struggling brown haired toddler, his voice echoed.

"I promise Jack, you'll be all better." Jack cried, kicking and squirming.

"DADDY NO! IT HUURTS!" Jamie took a bit of the sand into his hand and as Sandy had instructed him, spoke his wish aloud to enter the dream, he knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them... Jack pulled as hard as possible from his father's grip only for it to tighten.

"Sleep Jack, it'll be all better soon." Jack screamed bloody murder once the needle released its contents, he shook and twisted; crying in pain.

"Jack." Jamie said as he moved through the dream, he needed to get Jack's attention. Jack squirmed and cried another needle was inserted, the man's voice started to fade out; ringing started and then Jack felt the pain. He howled, arched, and screamed as the chemical worked its way through his body. Jamie moved between the two. Phasing through the man as if he wasn't there. He touched Jack's arm, knocking the needle aside. Now he knew why Jack hated needles. The thing dissolves as if it never was. He kneels at Jack's side.

"Jack. "


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was gurgling in pain, foaming at the mouth; the dream pain was too real.

"J-jamie." He gurgled.

"Jack. Hun, focus. None of this is real. I know it feels that way but it's just a dream. You can override it. You're not helpless." Jack panted, eyes dilated and trying to focus; it was hard, the pain too real to not be real.

"I-I's real, I c-can feel it... the pain." He yelled out as the liquid reminded him of the time he'd died and came back from the dead.

"No it's not. Once you realize it's not you'll feel better. Focus Jack. If this was real then why am I here? You KNOW I wasn't born yet. Yet here I am. " Jack shuttered, twitching; his eyes closed to darkness.

"J-Jamie I... you can't be here. It's impossible... I..." His tiny hands reached for Jamie's hand.

"Please, I don't want to be here anymore." Jamie took the offered hands. Gently pulling Jack from his place in this nightmare. Separating the conscious part from the dream part. Jack quivered, shaking hard; he was still a toddler in Jamie's arms. He held tightly onto him, his eyes seemed almost bigger and shinier, hair tossed about and long, but brown instead of white. Like it was before he'd died; Jack cried.

"Make it stop." He begged.

"Make it stop." Jack closed his eyes tight for a moment, clinging to Jamie. Jamie gently held Jack close.

"Jack... I'm only here because of Sandy's help... it's you who have control here." He gently wiped away the tears from the eyes he met, he was used to the icy blue, but it was like looking in a mirror almost... The same eyes he'd seen in the mirror so many times when he'd been alive were now looking at him, trusting him.

"I can only do what you let me do here." He murmured gently.

"B-but I don't know how, Jamie, I'm too scared." He cried, his my eyes grew bigger... more full of tears, sadder even and he clung tighter.

"I can't escape, I can't escape anything!"

"Yes you can." Jamie says gently, wiping away more of the tears.

"All you have to do is imagine. I know you have an amazing imagination... you lived in a world where you had to make everything up for your own amusement. You didn't have pre-made games and I have never seen a snowflake that looks exactly like another that you've ever made. You brought to life that bunny to make me believe. Who else would have ever thought to do that? You can do this Jack. I believe in you." Jack shivered, crying.

"I can't!" He cried, the room darkening to the lab again.

"NO! NO! NOT HERE NOT AGAIN!" He clung to Jamie and felt pain explode from his side, his father had repeatedly punched Jack when he hadn't cooperated.

"Daddy... I'm sorry please stop!" It's all he muttered as things turned worse than Jamie originally imagined and he realized nothing was working. That soon he might have to talk to Tooth about extracting the memories of all of what his father had done to him. Jamie didn't want to go that route if he didn't have to. Sensing the pain, he experimented, trying to send ice along it to see if Jack at least allowed his ice powers to work, let alone have the normal numbing effects that they would have on any human in the waking world.

"Jack, think of a different time... what about times you'd played with your sister? You've told me stories about her... I remember them, can you?" Jamie says softly, trying to refocus Jack's mind; knowing that - in life - Jack had loved no one more than his little sister... just like Jamie had Sophie. Jack struggled to remember, the beatings kept coming; he screamed in pain when the man snapped his arm like firewood; Jack squirmed.

"R-remember... remember..." The room started to shift, gone was the evil man that was his father; now was the time he'd taught my sister how to skate. Jack shuddered.

"E-emma." It's all Jack whispered, focusing on the girl younger than himself that loved snow, to draw, to hear stories from him. Jack burst into tears.

"Emma I miss you." Jamie gently wiped away the tears.

"I know... but like I said Jack... you did it. You have control here." Jack sniffled.

"Emma." He reached out to his sister, tears falling fast and sadder than before. Jamie didn't move away from Jack, but he didn't stop him either. This was Jack's dream after all. He watched the memory, old and forgotten; he sniffed and the room started to melt away. Jack was waking up. Jamie was next to him when Jack woke up; Jack looked at Jamie and, with all the strength he could muster, he sat up and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He said over and over again. Jamie hugged Jack back.

"Any time Jack." Jack was shaking and crying joyfully now, tears of joy, but his body was so tired and took its cue to fail on him. Jamie smiled a little, holding Jack close. He gently nuzzled against the sleeping form. Jack awoke a few hours later, no nightmares; he smiled and stretched, hugging Jamie close but he now felt starvingly hungry. Jamie smiled when he saw Jack stretching, he's etching a snowflake pattern on the wall when Jack woke up.

"JAAAMIE!" Jack hugged him and sniffed him.

"You smell like flowers and I'm hungry." Jamie gave him a sort of strange look, he smelled like flowers?

"What are you hungry for?" Jack thought, thinking for a really long time.

"Uh... um... MAC AND CHEESE!" He finally yelled, enthusiastically hungry.

"Alright then. I'll be back with some." Jamie smiled and set off to retrieve the food. Jack thought for the longest moment of what happened back there but stopped his thoughts immediately.

"He's gone now; I'm here, he's dead." Jamie came back after several minutes with a couple of pots, about medium size; one had mac and cheese while the other had mashed potatoes. Jack took a big helping of mac and cheese and ate it faster than one could say 'north pole.' He was a mess afterwards, cheese all over his face, in his hair and staining his hoodie and clothes. Jamie ate the mashed potatoes while Jack enjoyed the mac and cheese, perhaps a little too much.

"I think you're gonna need a bath now, you're almost wearing as much as you just ate." Jack pouted adorably and shook his head.

"NO BATH." He hid under the bed afterwards.

"No bath." Jamie sighed and pulled Jack from under the bed and out into the snow to clean him off. Melting the snow to use as water. Jack growled.

"NO BATH." He flailed in Jamie's arms, even tried crawling up his neck and down his back to escape. Jack squealed as Jamie had him in his grip.

"LET GO! LET GO!" Jamie chuckled a little.

"Not until you're clean again." Jack squealed.

"NOOOO!" He tried to climb away. Jamie still managed to get Jack clean through masterful manipulation of the snow. Jack giggled and played with the snowflakes, unaware it was cleaning him.

"Pretty." He said, it was strange; he felt like he was still a toddler inside but on outside he definitely wasn't. Jamie smiled a little, letting Jack go.

"There now, clean." Jack squealed and plopped himself into a snow drift. He giggled and moved under the snow like a tunnel creature; he popped his head out a few yards away, faster than Jamie could blink he took out a carrot from a snow man and took a bite.

"Ehh, what's up doc?"

"Funny." Jamie grinned. Jack giggled and tossed the carrot away and went tunneling all over again, this time he bumped into Jamie's leg.

"Owie." Jamie leaned down, brushed away the snow and gently kissed Jack's forehead. Jack giggled and slunk under the tunnel, and before Jamie knew it a snowball smashed into his face; two to be exact.

"RIGHT ON TARGET!" He squealed as he tunneled away to safety.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Jamie lunged into the tunnel after him. Jack snickered and took a different direction, blocking his end so it's a dead end for Jamie.

"HEHE!" He had dug his little tunnel into a pole without knowing.

"Owie." He dug around it afterwards. Jamie ended up backing up and digging his own tunnel, listening through the snow for Jack as he circled around and finally tunneled back into Jack's tunnel and scrambled through.

"I'm gonna geeet yooooou." He called to Jack as he crawled through the tunnel, giggling. Jack let out an eep.

"NOOO!" He tunneled away.

"EEE!" He squealed more and more, trying to get away, he dug himself in a circle. Jamie heard it and went the opposite way through the tunnel and Jack nearly slammed into him as he appeared around the "corner."

"Got ya!" Jack squeaked.

"NOOOO!" He dug under; surprisingly the snow was really deep, though they would need to surface for proper air soon. Jamie dove after him with a giggle and managed to catch up to him, grabbing him and popping them both out of the snow.

"Gottcha!" Jack giggled and tried to scramble away.

"NUUU!"

"Nope. All mine now." Jamie grinned, his hold tightened as he peppered Jack with light kisses. Jack squealed and squirmed.

"AHH NOOO!" He squealed with delighted laughter. Jamie just laughed between kisses; after a moment Jack nuzzled into Jamie as he felt tired, but he held his mouth as he began hiccuping.

"Oh no, you maked me hiccup." Jamie just nuzzled against Jack and carried him back into the cavern. Jack sniffed, yawning; he hiccuped again, and again, and again.

"How do I stop -hic- this from -hic- happening?" Jamie offered Jack a glass of water, the 'glass' made of ice and the water from the snow and air around them.

"Try this." Jack drank it only to cough and choke from hiccuping during the drink.

"AUGH F-hic-" He whined and drank slower, the hiccuping grew worse.

"Now what?"

"Hmmmm... try breathing slowly." Jack tried only to hiccup.

"IT'S NOT -HIC- WORKING! -HIC-" Jack groaned.

"Well, try holding your breath... see if that works." Jack held his breath until he was purple.

"Hey, I think it worked." Then he hiccuped.

"AUGH!"

"Hmmmm... well, I don't know what to tell ya hun. I only know of a few ways to actually cure it." Jack whimpered.

"OH GREAT! I'm gonna -hic- hiccup forever."

"Now Jack, don't exaggerate. No one can hiccup forever." Jack sniffed.

"BUT IT WON'T STOP! -HIC-" He cried, Baby Tooth suddenly flits by, she sent a whisper into Jamie's ear that scaring him might get rid of his hiccups. Jamie looked over at the fairy, he'd thought of that too but that was easier said than done. Plus he wasn't sure he really wanted to do that... not to mention he wasn't exactly good at it. Jack hiccuped and cried, hiccups to him were miserable. Jamie sighed after a minute he gave it his best shot in terms of trying to startle Jack to stop the hiccups, but he wasn't too confident that it would work. Jack cried out and jumped when Jamie startled him; he stopped hiccuping for a moment.

"Jamie, why'd you do that?!" He cried and hugged himself. Jamie shook his head.

"Well, it was the only other method I really know of in terms of curing the hiccups... but it didn't seem to work either. I don't know what to do." Jack whimpered.

"I'm gonna hiccup forever!" He cried and ran away, hiccuping all the while. Jamie sighed again and followed. Jack cried, hiccuping, and ran faster than Jamie had ever seen him run. Jamie took to the air to keep Jack in sight. Jack tripped over a log and that startled the hiccups right out of him.

"OWWIE!" He had managed to split open his leg on a rock sharper than a shark's tooth; he cried louder, like a toddler would when they tripped and fell. Jamie landed next to Jack, icing the new wound and gently gathered him close, murmuring softly.

"It's alright Jack. You'll be okay." Jack sniffed, wailing and crying; it was like having a child again basically. Jack cried in Jamie's arms, he still loved Jamie all the same; he hugged Jamie close.

"It h-hurts!" He cried.

"Shhh... I know. I know it does love. It won't for long though." He said softly, gently carrying him back to the cavern.

Jack whimpered and buried his head into the crook of Jamie's neck, wetting it with his pained tears. Jamie did everything he could to settle Jack and soothe the pain of the wound. Jack clung to Jamie when he cleaned the wound, it appeared he would need stitches from his calf to the knee cap.

"OWIE." Jamie used microscopic ice to 'stitch' the wound closed until it healed. Jack sniffled.

"C-Can you tell me a bedtime story?" He asked, yawning as the pain hurt so much he wanted to sleep because of it.

"What kind of story would you like me to tell you?" Jack sniffled.

"One about animals." He said, eyes big and blue, dripping with sadness and pain.

"Alright." Jamie thought a moment before remembering the tale of Peter Cottontail and he began telling the story. Jack giggled and clapped like a small toddler, listening to him tell the story of Peter Cottontail. Jamie smiled a little as he told of the antics of the little rabbit. Jack gasped.

"NO! DON'T TAKE THE CARROTS!" He said, surprised and awed at the little bunny's bravery. Jamie continued about what all the rabbit ate from the garden and how he lost his clothes running from the farmer. Jack gasped and giggled.

"HE NAKED!" He squealed, laughing. Jamie chuckled a little and continued with the story about how the brave but foolish rabbit became sick and didn't get any of the tasty food his good siblings had that night. Jack gasped.

"Aww, but he was a bad rabbit to begin with." He said with knowing eyes.

"I'll never do that before dinner." Jamie smiled a little.

"Not exactly the lesson of the story but close enough. Anyway, the next day Peter felt better but..." Jamie continued the story about how he got back the clothes from the farmer who had put them on a scarecrow. Jack smiled.

"That's good for Peter Rabbit." He giggled, yawning and slowly started to fall asleep. Jamie chuckled.

"Cottontail, not rabbit." He settled next to Jack but doesn't sleep. As much as he loved Jack he can't help but wonder if things will ever be back to normal. Jack yawned, eventually he couldn't stay awake anymore.

"G-Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight Jack." Jack sniffed in his sleep, nuzzling into Jamie most adorably; dreaming of his sister and of Jamie as well as Peter Cottontail. Jamie eventually fell asleep next to Jack, dreaming of past times and fun in the snow. It's morning and Jack was still in Jamie's arms... only one problem, waking up in enclosed arms apparently freaked him out.

"LET ME GOOOOO!" He screeched then kicked Jamie so hard in the genitals that after he realized what was going on he hoped that Jamie could still make children. Jamie instantly curled up.

"Ow..." He wasn't awake before, but he was now... Jack panted.

"Oh God Jamie, I'm so sorry." He looked at him with concern. Jamie squeaked after a long moment.

"Really... gotta... stop... doing that." Jack sighed and did what he could to dull the pain; he kissed Jamie to distract him from it.

Jamie slowly relaxed with the kiss, the pain ebbing to a dull throb... it still hurt and would for a while, but the kiss was a good distraction. Jack smiled.

"Just relax hun." He hugged Jamie gently.

"I'll take care of you for the day."

"That's a switch." Jamie murmured. Jack smiled and cuddle Jamie gently before getting him all comfy.

"You hungry for anything?" Jamie smiled a little, thinking a moment.

"Not yet. In a while maybe." Jack smiled.

"Alright then, I'll just cuddle you then." Jamie smiled, he liked that idea and happily snuggled close. When was the last time they just did this? He couldn't remember honestly. Jack giggled and the next thing Jamie knew Jack's under his hoodie all snuggled up.

"So warm."

"How am I warm?" Jamie asked after a moment, simply enjoying being close; he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of just having Jack close like this, his mind strayed a little... Jack smiled.

"Because, well, to me you're warm." Jack said giggling and he lay his head on Jamie's bare chest; his hair tickling his neck.

"Hmmmmm." It's all he manages. The feel of it was reminding him of times past that were just a little more intimate. He shook the thoughts away for now. Jack smiled and kissed Jamie's neck gently.

"You're so cute when you're thinking." He said with eyes of lust and love. Jamie shivered, he couldn't help it. He flushed a little at the comment.

"Well... c-considering I do it a lot I guess that must be all the time then." Jamie said after a moment. Jack smiled.

000000000

"God that was amazing."

"Yeah... that's one good word to describe it." Jamie murmured, panting a little still. He didn't even notice the wound, his mind was so still befuddled with the pleasure. Jack snickered, laughing he threw a pillow at Jamie's face before settling down and sleep claimed him. Jamie just smiled a little, nuzzling close to Jack; murmuring a drowsy 'love you' before drifting off himself. Jack awoke a few hours later hungry as the dickens. Jamie gently nibbled on Jack's lips before saying.

"I'm hungry." Jack groaned a little.

"Ok, ok." He sat up and shook his head; he might be a wonderful cook sometimes, but with less resources he thought about grilling fish today. Jamie gently kissed Jack before he could leave the bed. Jack giggled.

"Morning to you too handsome." Jamie flushed a little, but smiled. He immediately went fishing, easily enough he caught a monster of a fish. When Jack came back, Jamie was dressed again but lounging against one wall playing with a single snowflake. Jack sighed.

"Grilled fish tonight." He said and set a nice fillet spread down for him. Jamie smiled.

"Your cooking never disappoints. Thanks." He ate his fish happily enough. Jack smiled, cutting into his slice happily eating his.

"Yum." Jamie enjoyed the fish; he really did enjoy Jack's cooking, he never could cook fish quite like Jack could... though he figured Jack had a few hundred years experience on him in cooking and that was probably why... plus he was almost sure that Jack added something that Jamie just couldn't pin down that just made the fish he cooked that much more succulent. Once done, Jack lay back, shaking his head; he felt more himself and less toddler-ish lately, more his adult self again. Jamie gave Jack a peck on the cheek before summoning a snowflake to play with. Jack smiled and watched the little snowflake dance about in Jamie's hands; his eyes glazed over at memories, old ones. Jamie directed it in its dance before making more, all of them various sizes and patterns, he juggled them in one hand gently. Jack shook his head, watching in awe.

"You've gotten so good Jamie." It brought tears to his eyes. He smiled a little and sent the tiny flurry over to Jack to gently snow on him.

"Had a good teacher." Jack giggled, so excited and happy; he sent a flurry back Jamie's way before making dancing snow figures. Jamie grinned, sending some dancing snow figures to join Jack's. Jack's turned into beautiful fairies and woodland critters while Jamie's figures became children, boys and girls. Jack smiled and that thought again... what if they had their own children; they already had Niko but it's not the same as having an actual child. It would be nice to have a little baby, like Jamie and him... maybe if Jack were female he could, but alas he was not. Jamie watched the figures, his mind wandering a little... aside from adopting... was there a way...? He knew who he'd need to talk to, but he'd do that later; for now he wanted to simply relax with Jack. Jack sighed and smiled, hugging Jamie; afterwards he cleaned the dishes in a his lake, since he could by making a small hole. Jamie smiled, hugging Jack in return. Content just to be able to be near him; the more he thought, the more he felt lucky to be able to be here. To be able to be at Jack's side. Jack smiled and thought for a long time, only thinking of what it would be like having kids of their own. Jamie imagined various ways the conversation with a certain spirit would go even as he snuggled close to Jack. Jack smiled and thought of names he could name a baby boy or girl.

"If you had a baby girl... what would you name her?" Jamie asks after a moment, thinking on it himself. Jack thought for a long long moment.

"Mickaylah."

"Bit of a mouthful there." Jamie said with a chuckle. Jack smiled.

"Yes, but I love it."

"What about a boy?" Jack smiled and thought for about five minutes then it came to him, the name for a boy.

"Danny."

"Hmm, alright. Why Danny?" Jack smiled and whispered into Jamie's ear of the many meanings of Danny in the language back during his time, such as peace maker and brave; Jamie smiled a little.

"Those are good reasons." Jack smiled.

"But alas we lack a virgina and women parts." Jamie chuckles, instead of continuing, he asks another question.

"Do you remember when your birthday was?" Jack smiled.

"Not really, that's one thing I can't remember really." Jack grunted.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Did they celebrate back then?" Jack chuckled.

"Not really, but I made sure my mom, dad's and sister's birthdays were; not so much mine." Jack said whilst petting Jamie's hair off in thought.

"That doesn't seem very fair to me... but does sound like you." Jamie said after a moment. Jack sighed.

"I cared more about my family having the best birthday ever, I didn't really care if I turned older since then."

"That much I've noticed, but I care." Jack pet his hair once more off in thought again.

"But why do you ask of my birth...?" Jack asked, slightly trailing off.

"Curiosity. I mean, I celebrated mine but until now it never occurred to me to ask about yours." Jack smiled.

"Well I'm ok, I don't need to celebrate my birthday; I mean I won't grow older."

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean you shouldn't at least once in a while; birthdays are special after all." Jack sighed.

"I really don't care about my birthday."

"I've noticed. Why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Jack sighed.

"It only reminds me too much of my past."

"Fair enough, I guess, but why not back then?" Jack smiled.

" 'Cause it always landed on a unlucky number; my parents were highly superstitious, they said I was a devil's child... well my d-dad did at least." Jack said slightly, not wanting to talk about him, since the experiments.

"He was wrong about that. No such thing as an unlucky number... though it makes sense that they were for that time, superstitious anyway. You still could have celebrated, even if it was never on the day you were actually born." Jack sighed, starting to grow irritated.

"Let's not talk about my birthday anymore ok, 'cause I won't celebrate it. I'm sorry, but that's just how I am."

"Alright... were there other things that you did?" Jack smiled.

"I loved to climb trees, search for eggs on Easter; except not candy ones, real eggs. Mama always said to throw them out right after the egg hunt was done or they would spoil; I didn't listen and... well, it wasn't a good smell once you step on it." Jamie chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll say... I stepped on one when I was younger. I don't think I've ever had to take as many baths in my life as I did just to get the smell out!" Jack smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well... and then there was Christmas, boy was that fun for me; well I never got any gifts, we were barely able to get Emma any... and of course my dad didn't care if I lived or died... So my present was, you guessed it, another injection. Like every year, my mom did try to stop him, though best Christmas ever when she tossed him out of the house."

"Sorry I missed seeing that... I think, if I'd been born around the time you were alive that we'd have had fun together then." Jamie said after a moment's silence. Jack smiled, yawning; he was feeling sleepy suddenly, like all the talking had tired him completely out. He sighed and snuggled into Jamie's side.

"If only we had the ability to have children." He said in a whisper before going under into dreamland. Jamie waited until he was certain Jack was completely out before going to see the spirit he had been planning to talk to. Before he left though he etched out in frost nearby, just in case, a small message:

Be back soon love.

He headed for the forest he'd heard once to be where she lived; after all, only one spirit could answer his question. Mother Nature. Jack dreamt of many things, babies but also animals; specifically puppies in a basket, he didn't know why but that always made him happy. Jamie had to land at one point as the trees kept getting thicker and thicker, making flying impractical really. When Jack awoke he became really worried when he couldn't find Jamie.

"Jamie!" The frosted writing caught his eye and he completely calmed down. When Jamie returned, he had some food he'd decided to pick up in Germany; things that weren't very sweet, as he remembered that Jack wasn't much for sweets, and there were plenty of German dishes that were good that weren't sweet like candy was, but still very good. Jack was reading a book on babies when Jamie came in, he really wanted one; it's all he could think about now. He didn't know why it was all he could get himself to think about.

"Hey." Jamie noticed the book, he wasn't the least bit surprised, the question in his mind was how was he going to tell Jack what he'd found out? Jack smiled, seeing Jamie was back. He was sitting in a chair in the newly made kitchen that now had a table... and he'd gotten bored and had expanded the cavern even more than that, but he wasn't quite done with the other expansions yet.

"Hey Jamie, what you got there?" He indicated the bags he was holding.

"Stopped off at Germany for some lunch. I can't pronounce half of this stuff... but I know it's good." He pulled out a couple of plates and some utensils from one bag before pulling out a glass pan that held what looked like tortillas in the shapes of boomerangs, but were filled with meat and various vegetables. There was also what looked like some sort of odd blueberry cake except it didn't look exactly like a cake and more like some strange mix of a pie or casserole. A small pot held some sort of soup that had chunks of beef and vegetables in a broth. The last thing he pulled out was a small glass pan that had bratwurst in it with sauerkraut. Jack looked at all the food.

"Whoa." He was amazed at the types there were; he hugged Jamie close.

"You're the best." Jamie just smiled. The German food had been an afterthought really because he'd been trying to absorb exactly what it was Mother Nature had told him earlier. He finally got it all figured out... at least he thought he did. He just wasn't sure what Jack would make of the news. Jack smiled and sat down at the little dining table again, setting out plates for the dishes. Jamie decided, after a moment of internal debate, that he'd tell Jack what he'd found out after they'd eaten. Smiling, Jack handed Jamie his plate and cut up the weird blueberry pie thing; he didn't eat any sauerkraut. After a couple bites Jamie decided that despite that some people might like it, he didn't care for the bratwurst and sauerkraut. Well, he had gotten it at someone else's recommendation... He set it aside and instead tasted the other dishes he'd gotten. He liked the soup well enough, though he couldn't even remember what it was called... not that it mattered since he'd no idea how to properly pronounce the name of any of these dishes and while he thought the 'cake' was okay he didn't think he'd want to eat it too often. Something about it told him eating too much of it might make him feel sick. Jack sat for a moment, having eaten all the stuff on his plate; he stretched back and went back to his reading while Jamie dealt with the dirty dishes.

"Um... I didn't just go out to get lunch." Jamie said as he packed away the leftovers, he knew some kids who would enjoy the food more than they had. That would be for later though. He'd do that when he went to spread some more snow. Jack tilted his head in confusion, glancing up from the book.

"What else did you go for." He said more than asked, confusion in his voice.

"Ah, well... I went to talk with Mother Nature."

"Why'd you go to see mom?" He said mom since she was now his mom since after rebirth, he'd found out that all seasonal spirits were her children; except he was reborn and fathered from the moon.

"I wanted to know if it was possible... to have a kid... I just had some questions about things... I mean... ah..." Crap, he wasn't doing this very good. Jack's ears perked up at the kid part.

"And what she say?" His heart beat a million miles per hour, Jamie could tell he really wanted to know.

"Well... um, under the right circumstances... she said it's possible. Just that... um, it would mean getting help from ... um, Bunny." Jack was happy to know that, Jamie could tell.

"Well let's go down and talk to the kangaroo!" He exclaimed. Jamie smiled a little and nodded, a little relieved really that Jack didn't seem put off by having to include the lagomorph. Jack smiled.

"Let's go." He repeated, grabbing Jamie's hand and setting off for The Warren. Jamie let Jack tug him to The Warren. Bunny was crouched over a garden of vegetables when the two arrived. The only indication he knew they were there was a twitch of his ears as he pulled out a weed.

"Hey Bunny, what are you doing?" He said only to irritate him, but less than normal as he sort of became nervous and decided to let Jamie do the talking for this.

"Pullin' weeds. What brings ya here?" Bunny turned his head, but it's only when Jamie blurts out that they need a 'life cradle' did the lagomorph turn fully around to them.

"Ye want a..." He seemed a little lost for words for a moment. Jack nodded seriously; he was sort of shaking nervously.

"D-do you have s-something like that?" Bunny shook his head with a slight smile.

"Nah mate. I make em. Been ages since any ask me. Didn't reckon you'd be tha next ta." Jack was a little shocked.

"Really?" He became happy and excited.

"So could you make us one?"

"Sure. Come on, this sort o' thing is gonna require a few things." He tossed the weed aside and lead the two towards a small hovel. Jack giggled a little bit.

"So excited!" Jack was very happy that this was happening; he leaned into Jamie, kissing him softly before following Bunny into the hovel. Jamie returned the kiss, he was happy to see Jack so happy; he smiled a little as he followed the two. Jack looked around at the little knick knacks and papers along with a carrot cake sitting on a table, a few holiday egg ornaments strung around.

"Nice place ya got here Bunny..." He trailed off, looking at a few paintings.

"Thanks mate, hold just a tic and I'll have what we need..." He disappeared down a hallway and came back almost as quickly, a small box in his paws. Jack looked at the box curiously

"Uh? That's it?" He asked, looking at Bunny with a smile.

"Just what we need... now then... we ain't doin' this here cuz the magic isn't always stable. Even between two same spirits. Follow me." He lead the two of them to a spot in the Warren, far from where the eggs were made or any of the tunnels. Jack looked at the box with wonder and complete interest, what was in that box that was so powerful? He knew Bunny was a very powerful spirit, him being the spirit of life and all. Bunny opened the box to reveal an egg shaped piece of chocolate.

"Chocolate?" Jack was dumbfounded and slightly shocked; chocolate, that's what was in there.

"You were expecting somethin' else? This isn't your average chocolate." He gently picked it up.

"Here, it's tasteless. No sugar, promise, but you both need to take a bite on opposing ends."

Jack smiled, biting the top end; it tasted like water, strangely. He handed Jamie the opposite side. Jamie wondered why in the world Bunny would need that, but he didn't ask before he bit into the other end then handed it back to Bunny.

"Right then." He was careful not to touch either end that had been eaten as he set the bit of chocolate on the ground and began to murmur something that sounded rather musical and foreign. He stared at the piece of chocolate and as he spoke the thing took on a soft glow before being enveloped in white light and slowly shifting; Bunny was intently focused and silent for a moment as what had been the chocolate formed into an icy orb the size of a basket ball with snowflake patterns etched along it in various places. The glow faded after a moment and Bunny sat back on his haunches with a bit of a sigh.

"There ya are. Can't tell ya how long it'll be. Differs for various spirits, but in due time the lil' un will emerge from it." Jack looked at the orb with eyes full of tears and amazement; he hugged the orb gently, for the growing life inside it. Jamie just sort of stared in awe at the little orb, Bunny gave to the two to-be parent spirits a bit of a smile then wandered back to the garden to continue his work.

Leaving them with the new child that was growing inside the orb. Jamie gently touched it, it's not cold to him, but would be to any who wasn't a frost spirit. Jack just kept thinking: _This, this is our baby... our little child inside there..._

"Jamie it's beautiful." Jamie nodded, silent. He wasn't sure what to say. To think that there was life growing in that little orb... life that was their child... that he'd be a father soon... It was a lot to take in, but all he felt was instant love for this little life. A gentle hum that seemed to come from it that spoke of the tiny life inside that was growing; Jack could feel it too, a faint connection that would grow with time. Jack laughed.

"J-Jamie w-were parents... we have a child!" He said, grinning from ear to ear; tears of joy falling. He hugged Jamie with the orb in his arms. Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, we do." He hugged Jack back with his free hand, still marveling at how it seemed so simple of a thing to do and yet how complex... Jack smiled.

"Oh we need to make a nursery, get toys, diapers... everything the baby will need. Oh my... I forgot about that."

"Yeah... maybe we should go talk to North. I'm sure he can help with that." Jamie suggested, thinking about getting some books too about raising a baby... particularly a baby frost spirit... Jack smiled.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Something told Jack it was a boy he didn't know why, but the bond seemed to hum 'baby boy.' He smiled, hugging the orb close, not once let Jamie hold it.

"Either one, something tells me they'll be just as much of a prankster as you are." Jamie chuckles a little, he doesn't seem to care about holding the orb itself; but he does keep very close to Jack, tugging him gently to the pole to talk to North about getting some of the things Jack had just mentioned. Jack smiled and nuzzled the little orb with all the love and affection he could give.

"We need to think of baby names."

"I'm sure North will have plenty of books to help us with that, among other things." Jamie said as they arrive at the Workshop. Jack smiled, keeping the orb close; he was grinning, wondering what North would think of all this. The workshop is noisy as usual as the yetis are preparing toys for next Christmas and the elves are... being elves. Jack held tighter onto the orb; Jack had forgotten how dangerous the Workshop was, especially the elves who tried to grab the orb thinking it was a toy ball. That caused Jack to become protective.

"NO!" He yelled at them loud enough for the entire Workshop to hear... He blushed bright blue when he saw everyone looking at him and stayed next to Jamie. The yell startled a few yetis nearby and was enough to make the whole workshop go quiet for a brief instant... which was just long enough to get North's attention and he came out of his office.

"Vhat is all fuss?" Jack shifted a little behind Jamie, stepping on a elf angrily that was trying to get the orb.

"You will not _dare_ touch our child, damn it." He swore at the elves, usually they are all about Jack freezing them for fun but now they look at him with worry. Jack glared at each and every elf to get them to back the hell away from the orb. North shooed the elves away as he walked over to Jack and Jamie.

"Jack! Jamie! Iz good to see you... vhat have you got there?" North peered curiously at the orb even as he shooed away a few elves who were trying to get close again. Jack winced, highly nervous.

"North, this is our baby; Bunny helped us create a life crib so we could have one."

"Iz wonderful news! Come, come... I think I have things that will help you vith." North shooed away the elves, giving them a stern look that is enough to keep them at bay while he lead the two new parents through the Workshop. Jack smiled, talking to the orb.

"This is North, he brings the presents to all the good little boys and girls of the world, but if you're naughty only a stocking of coal. Of course I get one pretty much every year." Jack said with a smirk that meant he didn't care.

"Oh don't tell 'em that. No need to encourage 'em." Jack snickered.

"Oh North, you think that I would let my child do that!"

"Knowing you... yes." North replied without missing a beat and Jamie chuckled. Jack smiled back.

"Guilty as charged." North chuckled a little, leading them both into a side room. The room was filled with various infant toys, a few cradles of varying sizes and styles and books on parenting.

"Am sure things in here be helpful." Jack smiled, holding the orb closely.

"Of course, I wonder what colors we should use."

"Vell, there are neutral colors too here. Pick vhat you like." North said with a bit of a smile as Jamie wandered over to the shelves of books. Then he saw it, the most perfect toy chest, crib and toys; they were old hand-me-downs; an elephant that was simple and soft, a lion that seemed to purr when petted, and a white colored crib with snowflakes on the rim as well as a matching dresser.

"Jamie come look at this stuff, it's perfect." Jamie walked over with a few books on raising a baby spirit to see what it is Jack's found. Jack showed him the nursery items and toys along with a few clothing items, but he'd already knitted the baby a few clothing items on his own.

"If you don't like the color we can always paint it."

"Nah, I think it's perfect." While the two are discussing what to get, North left the room only to come back with a bag for them to use to load everything into. One of his special bags of course so that everything would fit. Jack was happy and excited, he couldn't wait to show North to the nursery items chosen along with toys, clothes and a book on baby names as well as baby behavior; lord knew he would definitely worry himself to death on this baby.

"Calm down Jack. I have bag for you, just put things in." He opened the bag so Jamie could put in the books he'd chosen. Jack hugged the little bundle close to his heart, humming his love to it and making sure it felt that love. The little orb seems to hum back at Jack while Jamie helped put things in the bag to take back to the cavern. Jack smiled and gave the impression that he was daddy and Jamie was daddy too. Jamie smiled a little as he held the bag several minutes later, gently laying a hand over one of Jack's to get his attention as obviously he'd not been listening, North repeated his question, not at all offended.

"Anything else can help vith?" Jack jolted.

"Oh... um, baby food; do you have anything like that North?" He asked gently, that's one thing he knew they'd forgot as well as wipes, maybe but they had diapers, powder and such.

"A binky... I almost forgot." North chuckled and a 'binky' is added to the bag.

"Don't have baby food. Can get yetis to make some. Come, we go talk to chef no?" Jack nodded.

" _No_ sweets though North, I know the baby won't have teeth but I ain't having one bounce off the walls." He glared, seeing North already thinking about sweet food already for the newborn. North chuckled.

"Very well, but maybe some sweet fruits instead. Healthy and yet good to taste." Jack nodded.

"Much better." He held the orb protectively, if his baby were to be fed such sweets... North would have to go through him first. North glanced over at Jamie who just shrugged in response as he followed Jack. North waved over one yeti when they got to the kitchen and he told the chef what it was that Jack wanted. The yeti looked thoughtful a moment before nodding. Jack smiled.

"Well, can you maybe try and make a vanilla extract kind of pudding? It's good for babies." The yeti nodded and got some paper, making a list of things to make for the baby and handing the list to Jack for approval. Jack look at it before nutmeg was added, he nodded his head in approval.

"No nuts yet, I want to make sure there's no allergy to any of the ingredients; for now just use all natural items from the garden such as vegetables and fruits. We'll work on cheese and such." The yeti nodded in agreement at that, warbling something and North translates.

"Says can do. Cheese not good for baby at early stage, will work with that when iz toddler. For now will make natural stuffs and will have ready for when needed. Only need send word when need." Jack nodded.

"Thanks for everything North." He was happy and ready to set up the nursery. North smiled at that.

"Happy to help!" Jamie added his thanks and then looked at Jack.

"Ready to go?" Jack nodded with a big smile.

"I am, of course, ready to make our nursery; let's go." Jamie smiled, holding the sack with one hand and slipping his other through one of Jack's arms; gently tugging him along as they left. Jack smiled, kissing him along the way; his love traveling into the orb simply by those kisses. Jamie returned the kiss as they landed outside the cavern. A couple giggles and sounds of disgust let them both know a handful of believers were nearby. The giggling having come from the girls.

"Ah... hi." Jack smiled.

"Well, I did forget to let it snow today didn't I? Well we may be a little behind in our job soon enough now that we have a child to think about."

"Yeah... it slipped my mind too."

"You have a kid? Like us?" A little girl piped up. Jack turned, seeing the girl talking.

"Um yes." He held the orb protectively as if the children would grab it and play ball with it.

"Where?" The girl's eyes were curious and it's obvious that none of the children have made the connection that the orb has the child in it. Jack shifted a little.

"You see it's not born yet, it's in this orb; a little life growing inside it as you know we're both boys so we found a magical way to have a baby." Jack explained. The children gathered around the two, but none of them venture to touch the orb they were staring at.

"It's pwetty." The little girl said after a moment. Jack smiled.

"I suppose it is isn't it?" He gently sat down with the children, explaining more of magic and the nice things that have happened. Jamie slipped away while the children circled around Jack, sitting in the snow to listen to him with rapt attention. Jamie wondered if it was a good idea for Jack to tell them all this... but then again since none of it was the way males and females made babies... he supposed it couldn't hurt. He returned after he had finished, he was a little winded - if he stopped to admit it - for the exertion it had taken to reshape the cavern with ice to create the separate room that would be the nursery. Jack smiled.

"- and imagine pretty soon he or she will be flying about doing amazing things as we do."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Jack snickered.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He snuggled the little orb, his heart beating along with its own growing one. Jamie smiled a little and the children giggled and ran off to play as snow began to fall from the sky. They giggled and the boys whooped a little as they played.

"Come on love, let's set up the nursery." Jamie said softly. Smiling, Jack nodded.

"Of course." He instantly followed Jamie into the cavern. Jamie led Jack to the new room he'd made, where the sack was, he had even made an ice shelf for the various books that he'd gotten from North. He pulled out the various things from the sack one by one so Jack could set things up the way he wanted. Jack was amazed at the nursery size; he grabbed the toys and toy chest, setting things up along with the crib, blankets and pillows and books on the shelf. Even once Jack's done there's still a lot of room left.

"Hmmm, well I guess the extra room can't hurt for when he or she is older and needs space to play." Jack nodded.

"Yeah, that's great." He snuggled the orb and thought suddenly that Jamie hadn't even held it yet.

"Jamie, would you like to hold our child?" Jamie nodded, settling down close to Jack first. Jack handed off the orb to Jamie gently. Jamie held the thing with a gentle, but firm grip so not to drop it. He smiled gently as he examined the frost patterns along it, the orb pulsing a little.

"Hey there... hope you like your home. Can't wait for your arrival." He murmured. Jack watched the newly father-child reunion and hugged Jamie gently. _This is the best day ever._ Jamie smiled at Jack, it was still just so amazing to think that inside this small orb was a tiny life that would break open eventually and that the tiny life inside was his child... his and Jack's... Jack smiled.

"Oh, we need to baby proof the house." He'd almost forgot about that. Jamie chuckled a little.

"I don't think we have much here that would require that just yet, and when they're a toddler we can always make a little ice fence to keep 'em in the nursery." Jack nodded.

"Yep." He snuggled the little orb and kissed Jamie.

"Alright, let's start decorating." Jamie returned the kiss.

"Decorating? What did you have in mind?" Jack smiled.

"For one we need a little color in these walls, don't you think?" He said while helping Jamie up, the orb in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie held the orb close.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that maybe we should save most of that for when we know the gender for sure. Which we should know in a few months I think." Jack nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"I think we'll have plenty of time to decorate and plan for it." Jack nodded.

"Yes, yes we do." He snuggled Jamie and the orb but felt absolutely exhausted.

"I'm tired."

"Time for a nap then." Jamie said softly, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. Jack tiredly made his way to bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress... so to speak. Jamie chuckled softly, he stayed in the nursery with the orb; Jack smiled in his sleep, his dreams happy and full of ideas and fun times with the growing child. When Jack woke up, Jamie had moved into the main cavern with the orb and was eating a sandwich. Jack smiled when he saw him.

"What you eating there?"

"Baloney."

"Yummy, I'm gonna make grilled cheese." Jamie smiled as he finished his sandwich. Jack snickered, getting the pans ready and started talking to the orb.

"And how is our little sunshine from above doing?" He said gently rubbing it affectionately before he moved to start cooking. As if to respond, the orb glowed slightly which made Jamie smile. Jack felt all warm inside from that.

"I wonder if he can tell what we're eating." Jack said, working on finishing the grilled cheese.

"Donno. Wouldn't think so since, you know, there's no way he could know what any given thing is 'cause... you know... no prior experience or anything." Jack nodded.

"Well I just wonder." He said, taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich and seeing if any reaction came from the little orb. The little orb didn't react to what Jack's eating anymore than it had to what Jamie had eaten. Jack looked curiously.

"Guess it doesn't have a connection like that, huh Jamie?" He then baby talked the orb.

"No you don't, no you don't mmm..."

"Guess not." The orb twitched slightly on it's own. Jamie raised an eyebrow at this in surprise. Jack wondered what was up with the orb.

"It moved on it's own."

"Yeah... i-it did. I didn't know it could do that!" Suddenly it just jumped and latched onto Jack.

"AHH! JAMIE WHAT THE HECK! GET IT OFF!" Jamie grabs the orb which glows a soft blue.

"Easy now, I think you just startled him. Not used to you moving about. No one told us that you could." Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, that scared me a lot." The orb wiggled a little, snuggling against Jamie. Jack snuggled next to Jamie and the orb, kissing it gently before kissing Jamie.

"This is still amazing."

"I agree." The orb glowed a faint pink for a moment. Jack smiled.

"Why don't we read it a story?" He said, still thinking of a baby name, but they wouldn't know its gender for a little bit.

"That's a good idea. What should we read first?"

"How about 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?"

"I know that story, it's an old one; that's a good idea." Jack nodded and took the orb and Jamie to the bed, he brought out said story book from the book shelf. Jack snuggled in and cushioned the orb and Jamie so it was as comfortable as Jamie. Jamie shifted so that the orb was safely, and comfortably, cocooned between the two of them. Jack smiled and started to tell the thrilling tale of the boy who cried wolf. Jamie listened intently as Jack read the story.

"And you know what happened to the boy then?" He looked at the orb as if expecting it to answer, but there was a hum like 'what daddy, what?' Jack smiled.

"The wolf ate him and nobody ever found out what happened to the boy accept his poor parents." The orb trembled, frightened.

"But he was saved by the axe men and the wolf was dead." He added that, forgetting how adult this book was, the the orb glowed a light blue, happy. Jamie didn't contradict the changed ending of the story, understanding too well that Jack probably didn't want to scare their young child. Perhaps when they were older Jamie would tell them the story again... with the right ending.

"Maybe the next story you should read is Goldilocks. That's a good story." Jamie suggested; Jack nodded.

"Of course." He pulled out the book and slowly told the story. Jamie smiled as the orb glowed a slight blue in happiness as it listened to Jack read the book; after finishing the story Jack fell asleep. Jamie just smiled, his mind wandered a while before eventually he fell asleep. Jack was awoken by a the orb, it bounced on his stomach like 'wake up, wake up!' The orb glowed blue with happiness once Jack was up, though Jamie was still asleep. Jack groaned.

"What's up little one? Why you wake daddy up and not pops?" The orb snuggled against Jack, alternately glowing blue and pink. Jack smiled and snuggled the orb.

"Ok, ok I'm up." He held the orb and started to make a simple breakfast. The orb glowed a bright pink now, happy. Jack smiled.

"Alright, wanna surprise daddy?" He indicated Jamie, having the ability to make a mental picture for the unborn infant as he picked up the orb and set it down on the bed, holding a tray. The orb glowed a faint blue in response. Jack smiled, shaking Jamie lightly.

"Jamie. Hey Jamie, wake up." Jamie yawned, slowly waking up and rubbing his eyes. Jack set the orb closer to Jamie as he set the tray on him.

"Good morning." Jamie shifted to sit up.

"Good morning." He turned his attention to the orb, lightly running his hand over it affectionately.

"Good morning to you too snowball." He smiled. Jack smiled.

"I was thinking it's more of a blueberry when it's blue." He said after sitting on the edge of the bed, Tooth had given that to them a week ago; leaving only a note with it. Jamie chuckled.

"I have to agree." Jack smiled and hugging the orb close to his chest where his heart beat in time of it's own.

"I think maybe we should read 'em another story. Maybe that's why they're up now, and thanks for breakfast sweetheart." Jamie gives Jack a peck on the nose before eating. Jack looked at the orb.

"Yeah, maybe; depends."

"On what?" Jamie asked after a bite.

"Depends on what book it wants read." He said after cuddling the orb, it looked as if it were giggling; pink flashing briefly.

"I was thinking either one of the dinosaur books or curious george for today."

"How about curious george, huh?" Jack petted the orb affectionately; the orb glowed a soft pink. He smiled and picked out the very first curious george book. Jamie smiled, hugging the orb a little when Jack came back to settle back to read. Jack set the orb between Jamie and himself before he started the story of how the man in the yellow hat met george. Jamie remembered this story from his own childhood. One of the few books that he'd had as a kid and had been handed down to his sister. Jack smile and at the ending said.

"I love you george." He looked at the orb.

"And they lived happily ever after." The orb glowed happily, Jamie chuckled.

"That's a good book. Hmm... what else..."

"I do have the story of red riding hood."

"Hmmm... I donno about that one yet."

"How about Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"Hmmm... that one might be a better choice."

"Alright then you tell it." He held the orb between Jamie and himself.

"Alright." Jamie thought for a moment before beginning to tell the story about the poor boy named Jack and how he was tricked into selling his cow for beans due to the destitute of the land because a magical harp had been stolen. How enraged his mother had been about it and how the beans had ended up being magical, which was the beginning of Jack's journey that ended with him being rich, ending the giant that had stolen the harp and returning the harp back to its rightful place so that the land could prosper once again and Jack and his mother need not worry about food ever again due to the goose that laid golden eggs. The orb glowed bright pink and Jack smiled.

"Good thing we didn't watch the new version of Jack and the Beanstalk in the movie."

"I saw it, but I ain't telling the orb that version." Jamie murmured quietly. Jack nodded.

"Terrifying enough." He rubbed the orb and smiled as he slowly felt exhaustion take him.

"Too tir- zzz..." Jamie chuckled and wrapped his arms around the orb, taking it to the nursery to read it some of the other books. Jack dreamt of the family they were going to be, of what the baby may look like, but it was all wrong to him. Jamie quietly read 'Sleeping Beauty' to the orb; Jack awoke around night dinner time. Jamie had fixed some fish sticks and some 'dipping sauce' for them made from ketchup and mayonnaise; a strange combination but he loved it and he was quietly telling the orb about how he first met Jack between bites. Jack yawned groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello all." He said in a funny-kind-of voice but was too tired to really make his voice all that funny.

"Hey, hungry?" Jack nodded, squinting his eyes.

"Hey Jamie, when did you get so fuzzy?" Jamie chuckled.

"You need to clear your vision a little more." He tried his best.

"Uh J-jamie..." He started to panic, it wasn't clearing up.

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"Don't panic." Jamie moved from the orb and went over to Jack's side. Jack squirmed a little, not able to see he flipped out.

"LET GO!" He kicked Jamie so hard there was a loud crunch.

"OW... Shit... calm down!" Jamie sat down now more because he had to than because he wanted to. Jack panted.

"J-jamie, is that you?" He didn't like being blind and helpless, it was a horrible feeling.

"Yeah... damn it... I won't be walking any time soon."

"W-Whys that? I can't see... I'm scared." The orb suddenly attached to Jack, scaring the shit out of him; only did the humming of the orb let him know it was the baby. He hugged the orb.

"I can't see..."

"I noticed... and you kinda smacked me pretty hard." Jamie had iced over the leg, he was pretty sure it was fractured, if not right out broken from the blow. Jack shuddered in guilt.

"J-Jamie, I'm sorry." He shrank back from Jamie, crying.

"I can't see, I want to see!"

"I know, I know Jack. Calm down, I'm going to try and help okay? Just... don't lash out again." Jack nodded, cautiously afraid. What happened... why couldn't he see? Jamie moved close to Jack again, careful not to jar his leg. Once close he examined Jack to see if he could see what the problem was before he actually attempted anything. It appeared this entire time Jack's eyes were deteriorating to blindness and finally had deteriorated fully.

"Hmmmm... Don't know that there's much I can do. I'm not exactly a surgeon and it looks like there's something wrong... something I can't do anything about, but... maybe one of the others can do something. I'm not sure which..." Jamie trailed off thoughtfully. Jack panicked, then the orb glowed and Jack held it tightly to his chest.

"S-SO YOU'RE S-SAYING I'M BLIND!" He shouted.

"Temporarily, at least." Jack was scared and his panicked heart was scaring the unborn infant.

"Calm down Jack. You're going to scare the baby." He jolted at that and slowly, slowly calmed down his heart; he felt the steady hum of the baby's own heart as it glowed pink and all but snuggled into his chest.

"I'm going to take you to Bunny. He might be able to help." Jack nodded in the direction he thought Jamie was in actually, but he was nodding at the fridge. Jamie carefully picked Jack up and walked out of the cavern, flying through the air, gripping Jack securely as he headed off to the Warren. Jack squealed in fright, not expecting to be picked up so suddenly and the orb hummed, calming him. Jack suddenly fell asleep in Jamie's arms as the orb managed to put him to sleep, it hummed in satisfaction. Jamie wasn't sure what he should feel more... surprise that the orb seemed able to do that or relieved that Jack was asleep for the rest of the trip.

"Back again mate?" Bunny asked when he saw them.

"Something's up with Jack, he woke up and said he can't see, but there's nothing I can do."

"Seems odd." Jamie nods.

"Let me have a look see." Bunny carefully examined Jack, who awoke during the examination; he screamed, flailing and kicked Bunny in the crotch.

"Jack, calm down. It's okay, you're alright." Jamie murmured soothingly as Bunny fell back a little, backing up even as he hissed with pain. Jack whined, unseeingly he apologized to Bunny but was looking at the great tree instead...

"Geez... you pack a helluva punch there mate... G... give me a moment..." Bunny muttered. Jack really felt bad then, his eyes looked dead blue, the kind that meant you were dead; they didn't even move to see things, only erratically, meaning Jack was trying hard to see something.

"Hold your gaze still frostbite." Bunny said gently after a moment, he moved to finish the examination he'd begun. He couldn't hold it.

"B-Bunny I c-can't." Suddenly his eyes flashed like twin beacons of light, blinding Bunny and literally projecting something; it appeared to be some kind of memory projection of MiM, himself. Bunny flinched back from the blinding light and Jamie shut his eyes in reaction as well.

"Wha' the..." It appeared to be some old memory, a message.

"Jack, my son, I am sorry this happened to you but you must know I love you and it is this that I tell you... and apologize that I had not payed attention much, but you must go to the moon immediately. I should have told you, maybe you Guardians can find a cure but your body is deteriorating, you can't stay on Earth much longer." There appeared to be tears in MiM's eyes. Jamie blinked at the voice, though he can't really see he heard the message.

"Well... dang. I guess we're going to the moon for now..."

"Long trip mate... I'll see if I can't figure out something while you're there." Jamie nodded, recovering from the flash of light. At the end of the message it said 'wish you all the love in my heart Jack.' It was then that Jack collapsed, the orb floated over him, panicking literally in worry like 'dada, wake up dada! wake up!' Jamie could hear the child's quiet cries and wants. Jamie gently touched the orb.

"Calm down little one. Everything will be okay, promise. Just settle onto him okay?" He waited for the orb to do so before turning to Bunny.

"Good luck Bunny."

"Same ta you." Jamie nodded and flew out of the Warren, he knew that Bunny was right; a trip to the moon would indeed take a while... There was no gravity in space, which meant of course that Jamie would have to pick up as much speed as he could while he was still in the Earth's atmosphere... The orb stuck to Jack like glue as well as glowing, wondering where the heck Jamie was taking it and Jack. Jack groaned in his sleep at the effects of changes in the air.

"We're going to see your grandfather." Jamie murmured. He flew across the globe to pick up speed before heading out into space straight towards the moon. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he didn't really have time to figure out any better way. Jack groaned in pain, the effects that MiM spoken were taking effect; his body looked thinner, skin paler than before, and it looked like MiM had been expecting Jack for some time now...


	20. Chapter 20

Time seemed to slow as Jamie used the momentum to fly to the moon. He landed lightly on the surface, glancing around in something of amazement to see that it's not really what he thought... it seems to be giving off a faint glow... Jack's breath quicked in pain, his eyes squinted; the orb glowed in shock, trying to calm Jack's speeding and rapidly pain-filled heart. Jamie did his best to add calming impressions as well along the bond. He was surprised when a thin boy greeted him with a soft tinkling noise. Beckoning him to follow with a gesture. Jamie followed him curious towards a doorway that was hidden in a small crater. Jack shivered in pain, nurses and MiM, himself, awaited in the medical room. One nurse and doctor of the place greeted Jamie and explained to him the what and why Jack's body was deteriorating.

"It was a birth defect, since his body was frozen solid before MiM's soul transfer; basically his body was a ticking time bomb holding a virus that would rot him from the inside out but it would have been sooner if not for the protection spell MiM put his body through. Guess it failed and now we have to..." He winced.

"We have to transfer Jack's soul into another body." Jamie frowned slightly.

"Sounds like a temporary solution to me and not a good one. Isn't there anything else that can be done?" Jamie wasn't too keen on this, not that it would change how he felt for Jack, but he was concerned that Jack would lose his sense of self if this was the only solution MiM could offer. MiM had tears in his eyes.

"No, there is no other solution; I know how you feel about this, but his body is too far gone as it is." Jack screamed in pain, the heart monitors beeping wildly; four nurses and doctors had to restrain him or else he'd hurt himself in the process as they had to stabilize him.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" The doctor yelled. Jamie sighed, taking the orb and nodding.

"Fine... hopefully Bunny can find a better solution in the meantime... but it does worry me when he wakes up again..." MiM sighed.

"I wish I could do something else my boy, but his body is just not stable anymore." MiM nodded as they basically extracted Jack's soul from the deteriorating form; as his soul left it turned to nothing but a pile of blackened bones, suddenly they rolled in another. Pulling the sheets it seemed about same age as Jack was only his hair was, silver not much white, but it would whiten once transferred; he had big shoes, his hair spiked a bit and a key chain hung loosely from his neck. His skin was a slight tan but pale as death, finally they stabled the body before transferring Jack's soul into it; the monitor beeped at a normal rate and instantly the hair turned white as snow, the skin paled, but was more of a sun tanned skin pearl white and the clothing, a t-shirt and jeans, slightly frosted. Jamie waited in another room, hugging the orb thoughtfully and keeping the little child inside calm. MiM returned and spoke to Jamie carefully.

"He's stable, you may go see him." He looked glum, mostly worried of how Jack was going to take his new form.

"I hope we don't have to do this again." Jamie went into the room, sitting in a chair provided for him as he gently stroked the orb.

Jack's chest rose and fell slowly, around 4:00 in the morning his eyes were shining brighter than any ocean or ice that shined... except they were now a emerald color instead of an icy blue; he groaned.

"What happened Jamie?"

"Apparently MiM neglected a little detail about when he brought you back. He assumed you would remember, or that the other Guardians knew about it or something. Don't freak out... but I had to bring you here so MiM could do a transfer." Jack grunted.

"What?" His voice sounded the same if only a little younger.

"Jamie what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just... try not to freak out." Jamie made a mirror out of ice and held it up so Jack could see his reflection. His emerald colored eyes widened, he hadn't exactly promised to not scream.

"H-How?" He asked and tears started to fall instantly, he was terrified. Why did they have to do this again? The proof was indeed next to him, he could tell it was his old body...

"Oh Gods!" The ashes were icy so of course he knew it was what was left of his bones.

"W-what happened to my body?"

"He didn't exactly explain, just said it was necessary and there wasn't much time." Jamie said, dispersing the mirror. Jack rubbed his face, he didn't like the new body; he wanted his old one back. MiM knocked on the door, sad and glum looking; even feeling sorry for Jack at this point.

"THIS THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I WANT MY BODY BACK!" Jamie didn't say anything, glancing over at MiM; only feeling slightly sorry for the other man. Jack looked at MiM with angered eyes.

"Y-you you did this... is that why I always felt so damn sick even after the fact!" He screamed angrily at the man who only looked more saddened by the minute, nodding at each truth thrown at him. Jamie stayed silent through the entire thing, doing what he could to keep the child in the orb calm despite Jack's anger. MiM nodded.

"I couldn't stop it unless you wanted to die, then I guess so." Jack growled but looked at Jamie with a 'back me up here'. He covered his eyes suddenly, crying; he didn't like this, he didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like he was someone else now. Jamie put an arm around Jack, but he didn't say a word because he'd already told the other what he'd thought of this; sending soothing impressions over the bond. MiM left Jack and Jamie alone for he felt already guilty for all of this.

"JAMIE I DON'T WANNA BE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY! I WANT MY BODY BACK! I WANT TO BE ME AGAIN!" He cried, the voice younger but almost the same as his own original. Jamie set the orb under one arm and settled on the bed, wrapping the other around Jack.

"I know... but it can't be helped. You'll always be you, no matter what you look like; I love you for who you are, not what you look like." Jamie said gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Jack sniffled for a bit, hugging Jamie as he was still getting used to his body again; he only hugged him half heartedly. Jamie hugged Jack close, not saying anything more as he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. It would take time to adjust to the new appearance, but he loved Jack with all his heart and he hadn't lied when he said he loved him for what was inside. It was who Jack was that he loved so much. It was a few hours before MiM said Jack could go back to Earth, but to be sure he checked his soul's vitals and grimaced.

"Not good." MiM took Jamie into the other room to explain.

"Sadly Jack has to accept that that's his body now or else be eaten by the darkness that is sheltered within himself."

"Always a complication isn't there?" Jamie all but growled, then sighed. He then went back into the room to explain the very thing to Jack; he didn't bother sugar coating it like MiM might have, at this point he doesn't see any reason to and he doubted that it will matter if he did or not. Jack sniffled.

"I.. I..." He burst into tears, not ready to accept this form; MiM sighed.

"If that doesn't work out he must take these energy vials every day until he accepts fully." Jack glared angrily at MiM.

"YOU MEAN I CAN DIE IN THIS FORM TOO! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TELL US ALL THE DETAILS DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist on the table next to him, shattering the bones; he groaned in pain and MiM jumped.

"Jack, please, I only want what's best for you." Jack snapped at that.

"BEST FOR ME BEST FOR ME?! NOW YOU CARE! DO YOU CALL THIS BEST FOR ME!" The anger and confusion was scaring the baby terribly.

"Enough you two. YOU aren't helping." He says, looking pointedly at MiM before turning to Jack.

"YOU calm down. You're making things worse rather than better. You're both upsetting the baby." Jack winced and looked at the glowing orb, it appeared to be shaking, but suddenly latched onto Jack like 'it's ok daddy'; Jack petted the orb and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This... this I can't deal with right now; come on Jamie, let's get the hell off this place." He said, annoyed as MiM looked away in sadness. Jamie took Jack's hand in his and lead him out of the place. Jack was angry... no, furious; MiM never cared for Jack before so this was new for him, the baby tried calming him but it wasn't exactly working. Jack was too angry to notice the baby clinging to him, huffing in its own annoyed anger and basically told Jamie to slap Jack.

"Jack... I think you're going overboard here. I don't say that lightly either, the child just asked me to slap you." Jamie said evenly, his expression rather serious. Jack winced.

"Oh, s-sorry." The orb snuggled close to Jack's heart, it would only be a week... maybe another two months, before it was born; Jack huffed.

"Well Jamie, how would you fucking feel waking up in some other body and told to get used to it or else fucking die again." His anger flared from the darkness, eating at him already.

"Probably the same way, but that doesn't mean you can't get used to it." He sighed a little, hugging Jack. Jack growled.

"Well maybe I don't want to get used to it." His voice sounded angry... aggressive even; the orb didn't like that and tried putting Jack to sleep.

"Oh no, not this time buster!" He snapped, the orb shook in fear at the backlash it got but not of Jack... of it. Jamie frowned, staring at Jack; having halted, his arms wrapping protectively around the orb.

"You'd rather the OTHER option?" His tone was flat as he said it, he didn't like the way Jack had just snapped at the child.

Jack shook his head, eyes less dark and Jamie realized it was the darkness taking over. Jack groaned.

"Jamie wha-" The orb clinged to Jack now as if it's life depended on it.

 _D-daddy in trouble. Not his fault. don't be mad; darkness hate us... darkness want to take over, darkness lashed out at me._ Jamie sighed, enveloping both Jack and the orb in a hug. Jack panted, eyes rolling as he fell into Jamie's arm unconscious; the orb was worried now. _DADDY IN DANGER! DARKNESS TAKING OVER! CAN'T STOP IT!_ It said over the bond in clipped, yelled, sentences.

"I know... I can't stop it either." Jamie murmured with a sad sigh as he shifted to pick Jack up and return to Earth. When returning to Earth's atmosphere, Jack screamed in horrible pain as the darkness sparked; hurting Jamie enough to make him drop Jack; the orb clung to Jamie shakingly as the darkness attacked, as Jack was plunging to Earth too fast... He was likely going to die at this altitude. Crying out, Jamie shuddered, clinging to the orb even as the wind caught Jack while Jamie did his best to protect the orb from the heat of reentry though it burned him. Jack screamed out again, arching in pain; the electrical sparks growing and running through his body like a river of power source. His eyes opened, pupiless, only white as he growled and fought the darkness. Jamie was barely able to protect the orb, helpless to do anything else... The orb was crying worried for its mother-father parent, Jack shrieked in pain, the bolts becoming more dangerous and wild along with the growing darkness; then suddenly it all stopped and he only sparked now as the wind lay him gently on the ground. He lay there, panting for air and his body only spasmed a little.

"J-Jamie..." It's all he says before going unconscious and the rest of the electrical pulses receded into his body. Jamie just managed not to slam into the snow upon reentry. He shuddered in the snow, his skin scorched from the fall to the point of being black. He was woozy from it and barely able to keep conscious. The orb hummed worriedly, like 'stay awake, daddy; stay awake.' Jack was trying to comfort the orb best he could but with whatever was going on in his body it was harder to control... to keep from lashing out. Jamie groaned quietly, fighting to stay conscious. The orb snuggled into Jamie, glowing blue dimly, almost like crying; that hurt Jack's heart more and he yelled in pain, it felt like he was being fried from the inside out.

"Shhh... there now... it's okay... you're safe." Jamie murmured quietly to the orb. Jack's hands opened and closed reflexively after he was done being fried; he panted in pain, looking over at Jamie and his upset child. He realized he was too dangerous to be around now... tears gathered.

"J-jamie." His throat was raw and quiet. Jamie didn't respond verbally, he was too tired to; but he answered along the bond, he could sense Jack's thoughts almost as if they were his own.

 _"Don't. We'll figure something out. Just... don't leave us."_ Jack panted, suffering the terrible pain.

"I won't." He whispered weakly, the vial in Jamie's pocket glowed brightly.

"MiM... said to give me one of those if it's bad." He scrunched my eyes, unbearable pain surging through his entire body.

Jamie grabbed the vial and managed to find the strength to get to Jack, though he's not sure how; he hugged the orb in a death grip in one arm as he staggered to Jack. He fumbled with the vial several times before managing to open it and pull out one of the pills to give to Jack. Jack yelped in pain, the dark entity was furious; it felt like he couldn't open his mouth, it was forced shut from darkness' control. Jack looked helplessly at Jamie. Jamie sighed and attempted to pass it by kissing Jack. Jack groaned, trying his best, but it was like the darkness knew exactly what that stuff was.

"J-Jamie." He whimpered into the kiss, fighting the darkness enough to let the kiss pass the vial liquid-like pill on. Jamie deepened the kiss as he passed the medicine on, it was horribly nasty... but he didn't complain. Jack grunted, glowing a little; suddenly a black mist was expelled from his body in small amounts, but at least enough to make it too weak to fight Jack. Jamie managed a faint smile before consciousness slipped from him and he passed out into a healing sleep. Jack panted, using what energy he had left; he held Jamie and the orb close and asked the north wind to take them home. Jamie curled instinctively around the orb in his sleep. With the last of his remaining strength, Jack hugged Jamie and the orb close to his erratically beating heart and lost consciousness.


End file.
